Hamura-Chan
by Kinohara Hasu Qingnian
Summary: Hamura kebingungan bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati seseorang. Sementara Haruki sang imoto yang biasanya membantunya akan belajar jauh dari rumah. Lalu, siapa yang membantu Hamura selama Haruki tak ada?, di saat itu, sebuah makhluk berusaha menggagalkan rencana Haruki. (Hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada maksud lain) {Warn : Re-Make, DLDR, OC, OOC, BL, YAOI, Incest, Hagoromo x Hamura}
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T semi M (maybe)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warning : Typos (maybe), Gaje and Garing banget, Kata double, Alur cepat, Tidak sesuai EYD, etc**

 **Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya saya bisa men-upload fic ini. Maaf, saya lagi nge-fans Rikudo Sannin dan sang adik, Hamura. Jadi setelah terinspirasi dari suatu gambar, saya pun membuat fanfic ini. Gomen banget kalau jelek. Hope u enjoy, minna...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

"Benar-benar tampan", pikir Hamura. Seseorang yang ia pikirkan adalah seseorang bergaya rambut spike berwarna coklat dan bermata Rinnegan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang _anija_ , Hagoromo. Siapa yang tak terkejut bila Hamura jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri, benar-benar mengejutkan. Mungkin dunia akan heboh jika dunia mengetahuiya.

Hampir setiap hari, dengan muka bersemu merah yang keluar dari kedua pipi putihnya, ia memikirkan sang _anija_. Sesuai dengan karakteristik byakugan, mudah jatuh cinta namun sulit mengungkapkan. Ialah Hamura pewaris byakugan sang ibu, Kaguya.

Ia hidup di keluarga super heboh. Setiap pagi selalu saja ada keributan yang terjadi. Sang ayah yang selalu mencari dokumen tugas, sang ibu yang memasak sambil mendengarkan musik J-Pop, sang _anija_ yang mencari Juubi, hewan peliharaannya, sampai sang _imoto_ , Haruki yang berteriak-teriak membangunkannya.

Memang lelah mengurusi keluarga ini. Yap, keluarga bermarga Ootsutsuki ini dicap sebagai keluarga terheboh di Sou no Kuni ini memang benar-benar susah diatur. Terkadang pula ia harus melerai pertengkaran sang anija dengan sang imoto karena masalah Juubi.

"Hmmph... memikirkan keluarga ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Tapi, penenangku adalah Hagoromo _-kun_ ", pikir Hamura lagi. Ia menatap langit. Semburat merah keluar dari pipi putih seputih bunga melati itu.

Ia sudah sering menyebut nama Hagoromo dengan sufiks _-kun_ berkali-kali di pikirannya. Ia berharap bisa mengungkapkan langsung perasaan tersebut kepada orang yang dituju.

Hamura tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang dipikirkannya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa yang _otouto_ lakukan disana?", tanya Hagoromo dalam hati. Namun, Hagoromo segera mengabaikannya.

Pagi pun berganti siang. Suara alat musik bambu yang bergoyang mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar Haruki. Nada demi nada pun silih berganti mengalun menjadi melodi.

Ketukan kayu kecil pada batang bambu yang tersusun pun mendukung suara alat musik bambu yang bergoyang tersebut.

Di kamar Haruki, tampak Haruki sedang mengendalikan alat musik bambu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi mengikuti nada alat musik tersebut.

Hamura langsung terkejut bahwa melodi itu mengalunkan lagu kesukaannya. Ia tengah asyik menikmati lagu tersebut, namun suara teriakan sang ibu membuyarkan suasana nikmat Hamura.

"Haruki, jangan bermain musik saat siang hari. Mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur", teriak Kaguya. Haruki sang pecinta alat musik bambu angklung itupun langsung sebal. Namun dengan pasrah, ia menjawab, "Baiklah, ibu".

Haruki segera meletakkan satu per satu angklung miliknya kedalam gulungan miliknya. Setelah itu, ia pun segera keluar kamar untuk makan siang. "Panggil kedua _anija_ mu, Haruki", perintah Kaguya. " _Ha'i_ ", Haruki pun langsung berlari keluar ruang makan.

"HAGO _-NII_ ", panggil Haruki. Ia pun halaman depan dan mendapati Hagoromo sedang tertidur di bawah pohon palm. " _Anija_ , waktunya makan siang", panggil Haruki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh _anija_ nya. Namun, Hagoromo tetap terlelap di tempat.

Haruki pun mencubit lengan Hagoromo. Cubitan Haruki yang terkenal sakit itupun langsung membuat Hagoromo berteriak. "Haruki, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Hagoromo sambil mengelus-elus bekas cubitan Haruki.

Hagoromo menatap mata aquamarine milik Haruki. "Waktunya makan, _Anija_ ", kata Haruki dan segera pergi mencari Hamura. "HAMU- _NII_ ", panggil Haruki. Haruki mengitari rumah, sampai ia menemukan Hamura menatap langit dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Angin pun berhembus sesaat. Menggoyangkan rambut putih panjang Hamura menutupi wajah meronanya itu. Angin tersebut juga menggoyangkan rambut pirang panjang selutut milik Haruki yang aaat ini diikat bergaya ponytails.

" _Anija_ ", panggil sang _imoto_ pelan takut merusak suasana sang anija. "Oh, Haruki, sudah waktunya makan siang?", tanya Hamura. "Hn", jawab Haruki singkat. _'Dasar wanita sharingan'_ , gumam Hamura.

 _'Hagoromo, kau akan mewarisi rinnegan milikku, Hamura, kau akan mewarisi byakugan milikku, dan Haruki akan mewarisi sharingan milikku. Namun, jangan terkejut apabila sharingannya akan berwarna biru karena mata aquamarinenya, namun suatu hari, ia akan mendapat sharingan merahnya'._

Hamura sangat tahu tentang hal itu. Perkataan sang ibu yang dikatakan saat Haruki masih bayi. Berkat byakugan miliknya, ia bisa merekam suatu kejadian. Sharingan biru Haruki pun bangkit. " _Anija_ , apa ada masalah?", tanya Haruki.

Oh oh, Hamura begitu lupa bahwa sharingan biru Haruki bisa membaca perasaan seseorang. Sharingan biru Haruki bisa memecahkan masalah apapun tentang kehidupan, terutama yang bermasalah dengan dunia cinta.

"Untung saja ada _imoto_ , kuharap ia bisa membantu", gumam Hamura. "Hei, si kembar bulan. Segera ke ruang makan", Hagoromo tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hamura.

Muka Hamura tanpa dikomando langsung memerah, kemudian ia menunduk. Malu untuk memperlihatkan wajah merahnya. Ia hanya diam. "Siap kakak matahari, kalau mau duluan saja", jawab Haruki.

Hamura dan Haruki selalu dijuluki si kembar bulan karena byakugan Hamura dan sharingan Haruki berpusat pada bulan, sedangkan Hagoromo disebut kakak matahari karena rinnegan Hagoromo berpusat pada matahari dan juga ia kakak tertua.

Setelah Hagoromo pergi, Hamura pun mendogak. Wajahnya merah seperti baru saja direbus. Haruki menatapnya dengan aneh. " _Anija_ mencintai Hago- _nii_ kan?", tanya Haruki.

Wajah Hamura langsung memerah. Ia tak bisa berkata. Dengan malu, ia mengangguk. " _Anija_ , mencintai Hago- _nii_ sebagai saudara?", tanya Haruki lagi.

Hamura menggeleng dan menjawab, "Sebagai seorang kekasih", jawab Hamura jujur. Haruki sempat ingin berteriak kalau misalnya tak dihentikan Hamura dan panggilan sang ayah.

Haruki pun segera ke ruang makan, disusul Hamura. Saat semua makan, Haruki sempat berbisik kepada Hamura. "Hamu- _nii_ , setelah ini bisa ke kamarku sebentar", tanya Haruki. Hamura pun mengangguk.

 **TBC**

 **HADUH KINO... KAMU NULIS APA... IDE APA YANG MUNCUL DI AKHIR WEEKEND INI... *ditampar pakai wajan penggorengan. Haduh, GOMENNASAI MINNA, seperti yang saya tulis diatas, saya lagi nge-fans sama Rikudo Sannin dan sang adik, Hamura.**

 **Dan, karena saya Fujoshi, jadi saya berencana menjadikan fic ini fic Yaoi. Semi-yaoi in the last chapter.**

 **Dan untuk tokoh Haruki, sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dari tokoh Ino Yamanaka dan tokoh OOC Kinobara Yamanaka. Dan saya pikir, seru juga kalau Hagoromo dan Hamura punya adik perempuan.**

 **Dan karena Hagoromo memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan dan Rinnegan dan Hamura memiliki Byakugan dan Tenseigan, jadi Kaguya menurunkan sharingan ke Haruki juga, namun karena Haruki mata aslinya Aquamarine, jadi ia punyanya Sharingan biru.**

 **Dan untuk alat musik bambu yang saya maksud adalah angklung. Karena Kino pecinta angklung, jadi saya mikir bagus juga untuk tokoh Haruki.**

 **Saya juga mengubah gaya tulisan agar mempermudah para pembaca *ceilah. Gomennasai, ini kegilaan saya di akhir weekend. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi kalau ini fic yaoi pertama saya. Pasti agak aneh ya *dijitak Hamura. Berlanjut ke chap selanjutnya.. :v :v :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T semi M (maybe)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warning : Typos (maybe), Gaje and Garing banget, Kata double, Alur cepat, Tidak sesuai EYD, etc**

 **Akhirnya bisa men-upload chap kedua. Gomen banget kalau jelek. Hope u enjoy, minna...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

Haruki pun segera pergi ke ruang makan, disusul Hamura. Saat semua makan, Haruki sempat berbisik kepada Hamura. "Hamu _-nii_ , setelah ini bisa ke kamarku sebentar?", tanya Haruki. Hamura pun mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?", tanya sang ayah, Tenji. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _Tou-san_ , ya kan Hamu- _nii_?", tanya Haruki. Hamura pun mengangguk.

"Setelah ini kalian istirahat. Sore nanti kita akan latihan", kata sang _Kaa-san_. " _Ha'i, Kaa-san_ ", kata ketiga anaknya bersamaan.

Setelah selesai makan, satu per satu pergi ke kamar masing-masing. " _Anija_ , ayo", ajak Haruki. "Ah, ya. Benar juga", kata Hamura.

Hamura segera menyusul Haruki ke kamar sang imoto. Hamura terbiasa dengan kamar sang _imoto_. Haruki segera menutup jendela dan pintu. Ya, Hamura tahu sifat sang _imoto_.

Sang _imoto_ tidak pernah menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan selalu menutup jendela dan pintu, penerangan kamarnya hanya lampu dari luar kamar dan sebuah lilin, sang _imoto_ juga kutu buku, kamarnya dipenuhi buku-buku dan gulungan-gulungan yang berisi informasi, dan selalu memasang segel perendam suara setiap ada yang perlu dibicarakan, seperti saat ini.

" _Anija_ , jujur saja padaku", kata Haruki membuka topik, sharingan birunya sengaja dibangkitkan. " _Anija_ suka terhadap Hago _-nii_?", tanya Haruki. Hamura pun mengatakan semua yang ada dihatinya.

"Begitu ya. Cinta itu terkadang datang disaat yang tidak tepat, dan kepada orang yang terkadang tidak tepat. Contohnya, _anija_. Karena kukira, _anija_ jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dari klan Ootsutsuki atau gadis Sou. Aku baru tahu hal itu. Namun lebih baik, _anija_ jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Jikalau sampai banyak yang tahu, harga diri anija bisa jatuh. Carilah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu hal ini", jelas Haruki.

Haruki segera membuka segel perendam suara dan mulai mencari sebuah gulungan. Setelah ketemu, ia membuka gulungan tersebut. Dan, angklung bermacam ukuran mulai bermunculan keluar dari gulungan tersebut.

Haruki mulai menggoyangkan dengan chakranya. Hamura langsung mengetahui nada ini. Ini juga salah satu dari beberapa lagu kesukaannya. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi, berdua dengan Haruki.

Hamura begitu menyukai lagu ini karena lagu ini berkisah tentang dua hati yang ingin bersatu. Meskipun Hamura tahu bahwa lagu ini berbahasa mandarin dan korea. Hamura menyukai beberapa bait lirik dari lagu tersebut.

 _Mei yi ye, bei xing tong chuan yue  
_ **-Setiap malam hatiku merindu-**

Aku selalu memandang bulan dari jendela kamarku. Bayangan wajahmu yang tersenyum begitu terlihat jelas tertampang di bulan itu

.

 _Sze nian yong mei you zhong dian  
_ **-Aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu-**

Aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap detik. Bahkan saat berlatih jutsu pun

.

 _Zao xhi guan le gu du xiang sui  
_ **-Aku gunakan kesendirian untuk waktu yang lama-**

Aku mencari tempat sepi ditengah keluarga terheboh ini. Setiap aku sendiri, banyak waktu terbuang hanya untuk memikirkanmu

.

 _Wo wei xiao mian dui  
_ **-Dan aku tunjukkan wajahku dengan sebuah senyuman-**

Aku selalu tersenyum agar orang lain tak tahu apa yang kurasakan

.

 _Xiang xin wo yi xuan ze deng dai  
_ **-Percayalah padaku, aku memilih untuk menunggu-**

Aku memilih menunggu, walau kita selalu hidup bersama, namun hatimu lah yang kutunggu

.

 _Zai duo ku tong ye bu shan duo  
_ **-Walau ini menyakitkan, aku tak ingin pergi-**

Meskipun harus menahan perih akan takdir cintaku, aku memilihmu diantara semua manusia

.

 _Zhi you ni de wen rou neng jie jiu  
_ **-Hanya kelembutan hatimu yang bisa mengeluarkanku-**

Rasa kasih sayang dan belaianmu yang membuatku nyaman dan ketika kau mengerti diriku...

.

 _Wu bian de leng mo  
_ **-Dari dingin yang abadi-**

...kau telah merasakan rasa yang sama denganku, terasa seperti aku terbebas dari jeruji takdir ini

Disisi lain, tepatnya disebelah kamar Haruki, kamar Hagoromo, ia menikmati lagu tersebut. Rupanya ia tak rugi juga punya dua orang adik, sang _otouto_ dan _imot_ o yang pandai bernyanyi dan bermain musik, ck ck ck...

Setelah lagu selesai, Hamura segera keluar dari kamar Haruki. Haruki segera melihat halaman luar. Ia menemukan Juubi sedang tertidur di depan pintu.

Haruki kembali ke kamar, dengan segera ia membereskan angklung miliknya. Ia segera kembali ke depan pintu dan segera memindahkan Juubi ke dalam kamarnya.

Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan di ufuk barat. Setelah berlatih, Kaguya sudah mulai sibuk memasak di dapur. Sedangkan anggota keluarga lainnya mandi di kamar mandi masing-masing.

Hamura baru saja selesai mandi, namun ia terkejut melihat yukata putihnya tidak ada di lemari pakaiannya.

Dengan handuk yang menutupi daerah terlarangnya, ia keluar kamar dan segera berjalan ke kamar Hagoromo.

Tepat di depan pintu, ia takut untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Hagoromo. Ia teringat beberapa hari yang lalu, ia dimarahi oleh sang _anija_ habis-habisan karena mengganggunya ganti pakaian.

Haruki baru saja keluar kamarnya, ketika ia melihat sang _anija_ sedang berada di depan kamar sang Hago- _nii_.

"Hamu- _nii_ , ngapain?", tanya Haruki. "Dan... hanya berpakaian seperti itu, _Tou-san_ atau _Kaa-san_ bisa memarahi _anija_ habis-habisan nanti kalau ketahuan", lanjut Haruki.

Hamura hendak berbicara, namun terhenti dan segera melompat mundur mengetahui pintu kamar Hagoromo terbuka.

Hagoromo pun keluar dengan nasib serupa dengan sang _otouto_. Selembar handuk menutupi daerah terlarangnya.

Hamura yang baru saja melihat badan sang _anija_ langsung bersemu merah. Cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya. Begitu juga Haruki.

Hagoromo yang melihat sang _otouto_ dan _imoto_ nya langsung bingung. "Ada apa dengan kalian?", tanya Hagoromo polos.

"Uh... um... jangan tanya aku. Oh, aku lupa untuk membereskan kamarku. _Jaa, anija,_ hehehe...", kata Haruki dan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

Hagoromo beralih kepada sang _otouto_ yang bernasib serupa. Sang otouto tampak bengong karena baru saja melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya luar biasa yang menyapu pengelihatannya.

"Hoi, _otouto_ ", panggil Hagoromo. Sang otouto tidak merespon. "HOI, _OTOUTO_ ", teriak Hagoromo. Hamura dengan refleks segera melompat mundur. Menandakan Hamura telah merespon panggilannya.

"Uh... uh... umm... _Go-gomen_... _nasai_... _Anija_ ", kata Hamura. Ia segera mengelap cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Namun, ia tak menyadari bahwa yang ia pakai untuk mengelap darahnya adalah...

Handuk milik Hagoromo. Hamura baru saja membersihkan cairan merahnya, namun ia terkejut melihat sang _anija_ melototinya dengan rinnegan aktif.

Hamura langsung mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya. Mencari tahu apa yang ada dipikiran sang _anija_.

Namun, ketika Hamura melihat sekujur tubuh Hagoromo, ia langsung berteriak nyaring. Mengagetkan seluruh penghuni rumah bermarga Ootsutsuki itu.

Haruki langsung keluar kamar. Hatinya bertanya-tanya. _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ , pikirnya. Sang ayah, Tenji yang bernasib sama dengan kedua anak lelakinya segera berlari ke asal suara.

Sang ibu, Kaguya yang baru saja menaruh onigiri di meja makan, langsung berlari menuju asal suara. Tak peduli beberapa benda tersenggol dan jatuh akibat ulahnya.

Lorong kamar trio H Otsutsuki itu langsung ramai. Untung saja, Hagoromo telah memakai handuknya lagi.

"Hamura, bagaimana kau bisa berteriak seperti wanita, tadi begitu melengking", kata sang ayah. Kaguya yang baru saja tiba di TKP langsung pingsan melihat ketiga laki-laki keluarganya.

Haruki langsung diam. Ia berfikir, _'Hamu-nii itu laki-laki, ia saja berani berpenampilan seperti itu dan dilihat oleh keluarga. Namun, kenapa tadi teriakannya seperti perempuan?'._

" _Tou-san_ kok nasibnya sama seperti _anija_?", tanya Haruki. "Ah ya, lupa. Aku baru saja menyetrika yukata kalian. Dan itu masih berada di meja setrika. Hehehe...", jelas Haruki.

Trio Lelaki Ootsutsuki itu terdiam. Sharingan Tenji, Rinnegan Hagoromo, dan Byakugan Hamura langsung bangkit.

Ah, rupanya Haruki lupa bila sang ayah telah memiliki Sharingan setelah melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan sang ibu dengan hasil dirinya dan kedua anijanya.

"HARUKI...". Teriakan trio lelaki ootsutsuki itu membangunkan Kaguya. Jadilah rumah Ootsutsuki itu heboh oleh seorang o _n'nanoko_ di sore yang menjelang malam itu.

Setelah semua kembali tenang, mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam. Setelahnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas.

Tenji mengurus dokumen Sou di kamarnya, Kaguya mencuci piring, Hagoromo tidur di kamarnya, dan Haruki meniup seruling di pinggir rumah, dibawah sinar rembulan.

Hamura tampak melihat bulan dari dalam kamarnya. Nada-nada seruling Haruki membuat suasana menjadi tenang.

Nada-nada bertema kerinduan seseorang itu membuat Hamura ingin menangis. Namun, ia segera mengusap air matanya.

Ia kembali menatap bulan. "Hagoromo- _kun_...", kata Hamura. _Ckrek..._ pintu kamar Hamura terbuka. "Ada apa memanggilku, _otouto_?", tanya seseorang. Hamura terkejut.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya, bisa ketemu ide buat fic ini. Walau agak lama, akhirnya bisa update juga. Sengaja Kino panjangin karena Kino banyak banget dapet idenya setelah upload chapter pertama. Ini sekaligus ngumpulin keberanian untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Untuk lirik lagu, sebenarnya itu salah satu bait lagu dari lagu Endless Love I, album The Myth, penyanyi Jacky-Chan feat Kim Hee Seon *aduh jadi promo lagu*. Gaya penulisan lirik lagu di fic ini ada kemiripan dengan gaya penulisan lirik lagu di fic Orange karya Uchiha Nuari. Saya menirunya, dengan izin yang sudah diberikan oleh author nya.**

 **Arti dari kata "On'nanoko" adalah gadis dalam bahasa Jepang. Maaf kalau ada pengubahan sedikit kata untuk chap ini dan sebelumnya. Tapi tidak mengubah alur cerita.**

 **Ok, Sekian dari Kino. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warning : Typos (kalau ada), Gaje, Garing, Abal-abal, dll**

 **Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa Kino ungkapin untuk pembuka chap ini.** _ **So, Happy reading,**_ **minna...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

Hamura kembali menatap bulan. "Hagoromo- _kun..."_ , kata Hamura. _Ckrek..._ pintu kamar Hamura terbuka. "Ada apa memanggilku, Hamura?", tanya seseorang. Hamura terkejut.

Saking terkejutnya, bekas tetesan air matanya lupa ia hapus. Meskipun ia sudah menghapus air mata yang menetes berkali-kali, entah mengapa air mata yang menetes setelah kesekian kalinya ia tak mau menghapusnya.

"Ng... tidak ada apa-apa kok, _Anija_ ", kata Hamura. _'Perasaan tadi aku lihat anija tidur, sangat lelap lagi. Kenapa bisa terdengar aku bergumam?'_ , tanya Hamura dalam hati.

Hagoromo diam. Menatap sang _otouto_ dengan lekat. Seakan tak ada seinci pun dari tubuh _otouto_ nya yang tak kelewatan dilihat oleh rinnegan miliknya.

"Kau habis menangis ya?", tanya Hagoromo. Hamura terkejut. "Menangis?, ti-tidak kok", kata Hamura bohong. Ia tak mau dibilang cengeng oleh sang _anija_.

"Tidak usah berbohong. Apanya yang tidak menangis. Byakugan milikmu berkaca-kaca begitu. Di kedua pelupuk mata ada beberapa tetes air mata. Pipimu terlihat basah. Tarikan nafasmu agak sesenggukan. Tidak usah bilang kalau kau kelilipan", jelas Hagoromo.

Hamura cengo dalam hati. _'Sejak kapan Hagoromo-kun sepintar ini... tapi gak peka sih',_ gumam Hamura jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mena-", kata-kata Hamura terputus ketika Hagoromo memeluknya. Hamura terkejut.

Ini pertama kalinya Hagoromo memeluk Hamura. Hamura berusaha mati-matian untuk menyamarkan detak jantungnya yang kini berdegup kencang tidak karuan.

"Katakan saja, Hamura. Aku tak akan membocorkannya", kata Hagoromo sembari membelai rambut putih panjang Hamura.

Hamura tak berkutik. Belaian dan pelukan Hagoromo membuatnya tenang. Setetes air mata Hamura menetes dengan perlahan.

Hamura ingin saja membicarakannya, namun sang _anija_ pasti tak percaya. Dengan segera, Hamura mendorong badan Hagoromo dengan keras.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, _ANIJA_. AKU TIDAK MENANGIS", bentak Hamura sembari memalingkan muka. Malu memperlihatkan muka merahnya.

Hagoromo diam. _'Sepertinya, ia baru saja ditolak oleh seorang gadis, sehingga galau'_ , pikir Hagoromo. (Haruki : "Kau salah besar, _anija..._ ")

" _S-souka_ , aku akan segera pergi. _Jaa, otouto_ ", kata Hagoromo kemudian pergi keluar kamar Hamura.

Tak lupa untuk menutup pintu kamar Hamura. Meninggalkan Hamura seorang diri yang saat ini tengah mengambil nafas dengan emosi.

Hamura kembali menangis. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia jatuh terduduk.

Ia kembali teringat salah lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan bersama Haruki kemarin.

 _Xiang xin wo bu bian de zhen xin_ **-Percayalah padaku bahwa hatiku tak akan pernah berubah-**

Ya, aku tak pernah memilih orang lain dalam kehidupanmu. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, selain keluarga ini. Tak ada orang lain yang mengisi hatiku.

Mengingat lirik tersebut, isakan Hamura mulai terdengar keras. Ia tak peduli. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini hampir menjelang waktu tidur Sou.

Jadi, hanya keluarganya (terkecuali untuk Tenji dan Hagoromo) yang bisa mendengar. Ia tak peduli dengan _Kaa-san_ nya yang berhenti melakukan aktivitas malam dan mengaktifkan byakugan untuk melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia juga tak peduli ketika sang _imoto_ yang berhenti mengalunkan serulingnya dan mengaktifkan sharingan birunya untuk membaca isi hatinya.

Ia pun membuka gulungan yang diberikan Haruki tempo hari. _Blue Sharingan's Encyclopedy_. Itu judul gulungan yang Haruki berikan kepada Hamura saat ia ingin mengetahui tentang Klan Ootsutsuki.

Ketika Hamura membuka gulungan, ia melihat tulisan kanji yang tertulis dengan rapi. ' _Ck... nggak nyangka kalau tulisan wanita selalu rapi'_ , batin Hamura ketika melihat tulisan tangan Haruki. _'Yah, walau pria ada juga sih yang tulisannya rapi'_ , gumam Hamura lagi.

Hamura segera mencari apa yang ia cari. _'Silsilah keluarga Ootsutsuki.. Pohon Shinju.. dan, ah, ini dia...'_ , gumam Hamira saat menemukan bagian yang ia cari. _Kekkei Genkai._ Hamura segera membacanya.

• **_Byakugan (_** ** _白眼_** **** ** _Mata putih)_**

 _Pemilik byakugan berhati tulus namun tak membuktikan mereka lemah. Ketika dilanda cinta, mereka akan menyembunyikan perasaan mereka karena takut dianggap lemah. Hanya pemilik sharingan yang bisa membantu dalam kondisi seperti itu._

• **_Sharingan (_** ** _写輪眼_** **** ** _Mata roda peniru)_**

 _Pemiliknya biasanya penuh dengan emosi. Mereka, pemilik sharingan akan merasakan kesedihan dan kemarahan. Sharingan bangkit oleh perasaan sedih, dan mangekyou sharingan bangkit oleh perasaan amarah. Pemilik sharingan biru mampu membaca dan mengerti perasaan seseorang._

• **_Rinnegan (_** ** _輪廻眼_** **** ** _Mata Samsara)_**

 _Pemiliknya bertipikal susah ditebak dan tidak terlalu peka terhadap suatu masalah sepele, seperti cinta. Meskipun memerlukan waktu yang lama, pemilik rinnegan akan mengerti tentang perasaan melalui bantuan seseorang pemilik sharingan dan pengakuan seseorang pemilik byakugan._

Air mata Hamura masih belum berhenti untuk menetes. Hamura berharap gulungan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya itu tidak basah oleh air matanya.

Pandangannya berganti kepada bulan purnama yang terpampang jelas, dan dikelilingi oleh bintang-bintang yang berkilauan dan tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Hamura tersenyum saat ia melihat bayangan sang anija terpampang jelas di bulan purnama itu. Ia sudah lupa akan air matanya.

Hamura memandang bulan itu sesaat. Kemudian, ia memasang telinga untuk memantau keadaan rumah.

1\. Suara dengkuran sang _Tou-san_ dan sang _anija_ (ceklis)

2\. Tidak ada suara dari aktivitas malam _Kaa-san_ (ceklis)

3\. Alunan seruling Haruki berhenti (ceklis)

' _Akhirnya semua terhenti. Aku bisa tidur sekarang_ ', gumam Hamura setelah memantau keadaan. Ia pun menarik selimut dan dengan cepat, ia sudah terlelap.

" _Otouto_...".

 **TBC**

 **Yosh, akhirnya bisa update juga. Hontouni Gomennasai karena kelamaan. Saya sedang berurusan dengan mengembalikan feeling saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Dan, yang satu ini gak udah dibahas, saya baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Jadi, untuk mencari ide agak lama selama siput berjalan.**

 **Dan, untuk lirik lagu. Lagunya sama kok. Hanya saja liriknya diacak. Jadi, ya... ahaha... gomen membingungkan. Sengaja diacak soalnya biar ikut sama alur cerita.**

 **Dan, ini satu lagi. Untuk info tentang kekkei genkai, itu Kino sesuaikan dengan fic ini. Sesuai karakter di tokoh ini. Jadi, ya... hehehe... agak gak nyambung gitu dengan aslinya. Kino nggak berniat merubah ciptaan kok *Tampar bareng-bareng*.**

 **Untuk Rated, maaf telat memberi tahu, saat ini masih rate T, untuk chap terakhir, bakal berganti M dan berpairing YAOI.**

 **Yosh, sekian dari Kino. Ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Review?, ditunggu...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warning : Typos everywhere, Gaje, Garing, Ada sedikit yaoi disini, dll**

 **Setelah menyelesaikan dan mem-publish chap 3, akhirnya Kino bisa menulis dan mem-publish chap 4. Yup, tanpa menunggu lama lagi.** _ **Happy reading and hope you enjoy**_ **, minna...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

" _Otouto_...", panggil seseorang dengan keadaan menggema. Hamura langsung tersadar dimana ia berada saat ini.

Ia sendirian di sebuah tempat dengan kabut yang menutupi pandangannya. Ia kesana kemari mencari asal suara, namun hasilnya nihil.

Yang ia dapati hanyalah ia sendirian dan panggilan yang masih menggema dan terdengar datang dari segala penjuru tempat itu.

Setelah sekian lama, Hamura putus asa. Ia tak dapat menemukan apapun di tempat berkabut seperti ini.

Saat putus asa itulah, kabut pun perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ia menyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada di sebuah tempat aneh.

Tempat itu berupa sebuah lembah subur. Pepohonan sakura tampak mekar dan burung-burung berkicau.

Ia terkejut sekaligus kagum melihat pemandangan yang indah menyapu pengelihatannya.

" _Otouto_...", panggil seseorang. Ia segera mencari asal suara. Ia mendapati bahwa orang yang memanggilnya dari tadi adalah sang _anija_ , Hagoromo.

'Hagoromo- _kun_...', gumam Hamura dalam hati. Ia berlari menghampiri Hagoromo. Ketika berhadap-hadapan, Hamura langsung mendengar suara teriakan dua anak kecil.

"Lihatlah", kata Hagoromo menunjuk dua anak kecil itu. Hamura menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Hagoromo.

Hamura melihat kedua anak kecil laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan berkejaran di padang rumput yang luas.

Salah satu diantara mereka berambut _spike_ berwarna coklat merah dan salah satunya lagi berambut lurus berwarna putih. Perempuan kecil itu berambut sepunggung dan berwarna pirang pucat dan tergerai.

Di belakang mereka, dua orang dewasa yang sepertinya kedua orang tuanya itu sedang mengikuti mereka.

"Hago- _kun_... Hamu- _kun_... ayo pulang", panggil salah seorang wanita yang tampak lebih tua. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat agak tua dari wanita tersebut berdiri disampingnya.

Dua anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan itu pun berlari menuju kedua orang dewasa itu. Kemudian menjauh dari padang rumput tersebut.

Pemandangan padang rumput pun hilang berganti menjadi sebuah pekarangan rumah. Rumah yang Hagoromo dan Hamura kenal.

Suasana rumah itu sore hari. Terlihat dua orang dewasa itu berduaan di samping rumah. "Apa yang _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ lakukan, _Anija_?", tanya anak kecil yang lebih muda.

"Aku tidak tahu, _otouto_ ", jawab anak laki-laki yang lebih tua. Mereka terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berciuman.

Karena rasa anak kecil yang lebih tua itu tinggi, maka dengan sigap melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Yaitu dengan segera mendekatkan wajah ke wajah anak lelaki yang lebih muda dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir anak lelaki yang lebih muda, dan segera melepaskannya.

Anak lelaki yang lebih muda terkejut. "Apa yang _anija_ lakukan?", tanya anak lelaki yang lebih muda. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi, aku menginginkannya lagi", kata anak lelaki yang lebih tua jujur.

Namun, sebuah panggilan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk makan malam. Setelah dua anak kecil itu pergi, latar rumah itu pun menghilang.

"Apa kau ingat? itu saat kita bertiga masih kecil, yah, walau aku masih polos untuk melakukan hal menjijikkan itu", kata Hagoromo jujur.

Hamura hanya tersenyum malu melihatnya. Mukanya merah merona. Hagoromo hanya tertawa setelah melihat sebuah cerita tadi.

Namun, tawa Hagoromo membuat muka Hamura menjadi semakin merah saja. Tanpa melihat sang _otouto_ , Hagoromo langsung memeluk Hamura.

"Ah, aku berharap kita bisa selalu bersama. Bertiga. Sebagai keluarga yang saling melengkapi", kata Hagoromo.

Hamura hanya tersenyum sembari membatin, _'Ku harap lebih dari itu, Hagoromo-kun'_. Hagoromo pun melepas pelukannya.

"Andai kata Haruki mengetahui ini, pasti ia sudah menangis sedih saat ini", kata Hagoromo. Hamura pun menjadi murung.

Ia teringat kisah pahit Haruki saat Haruki masih bayi. Tanpa disadari, Hagoromo pergi meninggalkan Hamura sendiri, di lembah itu.

"Tunggu _,_ _anija_ ", panggil Hamura saat ia menyadari bahwa ia akan sendiri. Hagoromo tak merespon. Hagoromo berjalan semakin jauh.

"TUNGGU _,_ _ANIJA_. TUNGGU", panggil Hamura. Namun, Hagoromo telah menghilang dan kabut mulai muncul.

Hamura terus meneriaki nama Hagoromo, namun sia-sia. Lalu, semua pun berubah menjadi... gelap.

* * *

"... _to_.."/"...- _nii_.."

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar. Dan berbarengan.

"... _touto_.."/"...mu- _nii_..."

Suara itu mulai jelas perlahan-lahan. Suara itu masih berbarengan berbunyi. Ditambah badan Hamura terasa berguncang-guncang.

" _Otouto_..."/"Hamu _-ni._.."

Guncangan yang Hamura rasakan semakin kencang. Panggilan itu terdengar jelas. Perlahan-lahan, Hamura membuka kedua matanya.

Byakugannya pertama kali menangkap bayangan sang _imoto_ dan sang _anija_ dengan muka khawatir bukan main.

"Oh, syukurlah. _Otouto_ , kau bermimpi apa?, kau berteriak-teriak memanggilku, ada apa, _otouto_?", tanya Hagoromo. "Badan Hamu- _nii_ agak berkeringat. Dan Hamu- _nii_ terlihat habis menangis. Memangnya _anija_ baru saja bermimpi buruk?", tanya Haruki.

Hamura segera bangkit. Ia melihat keadaan. _'Ini kamarku'_ , batinnya. _'Dan, disini hanya ada anija dan imoto'_ , batinnya lagi. _'Syukurlah hanya mimpi'_ , kata Hamura dalam hati.

"Dimana _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_?", tanya Hamura. "Masih tidur. Entah semalam tidur larut malam atau yah... _anija_ tahu sendiri kan?", kata Haruki.

"Kita sendiri ketiduran larut malam. Aku masih terjaga walau pura-pura mendengkur waktu itu. Untuk pengecohan agar aku tak dimarahi _Tou-san_ atau _Kaa-san_ ", jelas Hagoromo.

Hamura sweatdrop dalam hati. _'Begitu rupanya',_ batin Hamura kesal. Ia melihat keadaan luar. Matahari sudah terlihat sejak tadi.

"Kalian belum sarapan kan?", tanya Hamura. Hagoromo dan Haruki mengangguk. "Oh, masih ada beberapa bahan di kulkas, aku akan memasak", kata Haruki.

"Baguslah. Sekarang, ayo kita sarapan, jangan lupa, _imoto_. Untuk memasakkan untuk _Kaa-san_ dan Tou-san", kata Hamura.

Haruki mengangguk dan Hagoromo cengo dalam hati. Tak menyangka sang _otouto_ bisa sedewasa ini.

Tanpa banyak cakap, mereka bertiga segera menuju ruang makan. Namun, Haruki merasa ada yang aneh.

' _Hamu-nii sedang mimpi apa sih? sejak tadi senyum-senyum terus, tapi, ada kesedihan didalamnya...'_ , pikir Haruki.

 **TBC**

 **Fiuh, gimana, agak jelek dan aneh ya, chap ini. Ya, karena saya baru baca beberapa fic, akhirnya terinspirasi untuk membuat chap 4.**

 **Untuk fic ini kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic lain, saya minta izin *bungkuk-bungkuk*.  
**

 **Untuk kisah Haruki sendiri, akan terpisah, tidak dibahas di fic ini.**

 **Kino mohon undur diri. Sekian. _See me again in the next chapter..._**

 **Review?, benar-benar ditunggu... :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warning : Typos everywhere, Gaje, Garing, Abal-abal, Nggak sesuai EYD, dll**

 **Chap 5.** _ **Happy reading and hope you enjoy**_ **, minna...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

 _'Hamu-nii mimpi apa sih?, dari tadi senyum-senyum terus. Tapi, ada kesedihan di dalamnya...'_ , pikir Haruki.

Ia membutuhkan jawaban yang masuk akal dari pertanyaannya.

Yah, bagaimana Haruki tak penasaran?

Mereka bertiga saat ini sedang berjalan menuju dapur, Haruki berjalan belakang sendiri, jadi ia bisa melihat tingkah laku kedua _anija_ nya.

Haruki melihat sendiri, bahwa Hamura senyum-senyum dengan warna merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Yah, Haruki bisa mengartikan arti senyum itu.

Haruki bisa mengartikan kemungkinan Hamura malu luar biasa karena selama menuju dapur, yang Hamura lihat adalah punggung tegap orang yang dicintainya.

Namun, bukan Haruki namanya jika tak bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam hati orang yang dicurigai.

Haruki bisa melihat dengan sharingan birunya, ia melihat bahwa hati hamura begitu kelam, seakan ada kesedihan di dalamnya.

 _Seakan... Hamura tak mau kehilangan Hagoromo._

Begitu yang Haruki baca dari hati dan sorot mata milik sang _anija_ byakugannya itu.

 _'Memang anija mimpi apa sih?'_ , batin Haruki. Sifat keponya kumat.

Rupanya, Hamura menggunakan jurus menyembunyikan perasaan agar sang _imoto_ sharingannya tak membacanya.

 _'Kau licik,_ imoto _. Tapi aku lebih licik darimu'_ , gumam Hamura menang.

Hagoromo?, tak usah ditanya.

Sang _anija_ rinnegan Haruki cuek bebek dengan keadaan si kembar bulan yang biasa disebut si duo bulan yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Setelah sampai dapur, Haruki langsung mengambil buku resep yang ada di lemari dan membacanya.

Setelah memilih sebuah resep, kedua _anija_ nya segera bekerja.

Hagoromo mencari alat-alat yang akan digunakan dari lemari.

Dan Hamura mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dari kulkas dan kebun belakang.

Kedua orang tuanya masih tertidur lelap dan tak mengetahui kegiatan yang dikerjakan ketiga anaknya di dapur.

Haruki pun merasa ada yang kurang, dengan segera meminta Hamura melakukan sesuatu.

"Hamu _-nii"_ , panggil Haruki. " _Nani_?". "Boleh minta tolong", kata Haruki lagi. "Minta tolong apaan?", tanya Hamura.

Sikap dingin sedingin es di kutub utara Hamura bangkit.

"Ke pasar lah, _please..._ ", kata Haruki dengan _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_ nya.

"Heh, pasar?, aku nggak salah denger?", tanya Hamura memastikan pendengarannya baik-baik saja, meskipun semalam ia mendengarkan music _Endless Love I_ menggunakan headset sampai tertidur.

"Nggak kok, telinga Hamu _-nii_ baik-baik saja", kata Haruki.

Hamura tahu bahwa tempat yang bernama pasar itu pasti ramai dari fajar muncul sampai fajar mau tenggelam.

"Ogah, kenapa tidak kau saja, _imoto_ sharingan?. Aku lebih milih segera tidur dan melanjutkan mimpiku", kata Hamura.

Yah, Hamura keceplosan. Sekarang Haruki tahu bahwa ia sedang memimpikan Hagoromo.

"Yah, fisik _anija_ kan kaya perempuan. Rambut panjang, kulit putih, wajah imut, badan seideal wanita seumuran, dan bulu mata lentik. Masa bodoh kalau _anija_ punya alis atau kagak sama saja. Penduduk _Sou_ maupun _Ka_ mengetahui fisik klan Ootsutsuki kaya apa. Dan, penduduk _Sou_ maupun _Ka_ pastinya tak mengetahui gender _anija_. Kan, _anija_ juga nggak pernah keluar rumah. Jadi, pasti _anija_ akan dianggap _on'nanoko_ disana", jelas Haruki penjang lebar.

Hamura kesal. Apalagi orang-orang yang mempermasalahkan gendernya. Wajahnya merah padam dengan byakugan aktif.

Hagoromo sukses tertawa ngakak oleh si duo bulan itu.

"Hahaha... hoi, _otouto_. Raut wajahmu lucu sekali kalau kesal. Hahaha...", kata Hagoromo diantara tawanya.

Raut wajah Hamura yang tadi merah padam dan byakugan aktif kini berganti dengan wajah merah merona dan byakugan nonaktif.

Bagaimana Hamura tak malu jika dibilang lucu oleh orang yang ia cintai?

Hamura segera menerima kertas catatan yang berisi daftar barang yang akan di beli nanti.

Hamura bisa menebak bahwa sang _imoto_ sharingannya itu ingin memasak miso jamur.

"Tapi...", kata Haruki menggantung membuat suasana dapur sehening kuburan seketika.

"Hago _-nii_ harus ikut", kata Haruki. Hagoromo langsung lompat kambing dan tawanya menghilang.

Alat-alat untuk memasak hampir berjatuhan. Namun, dengan segera Hamura menangkapnya.

Yah, Hamura tahu kalau sampai alat-alat besi itu berjatuhan, pasti akan menggegerkan keluarga Ootsutsuki dan tetanggalah yang kena batunya.

Hamura dan Hagoromo bertatapan sejenak.

Semburat merah keluar dari pipi Hamura, disusul suara gedubrak.

Hamura... pingsan?

Hagoromo maupun Haruki cuma kedip-kedip mata.

Nggak nyangka Hamura bisa pingsan dengan tidak elit muka kaya habis direbus gitu.

(Haruki : Ini udah ke-50 kalinya Hamu _-nii_ pingsan gara-gara Hago _-nii_. Author : Pantesan aja Hinata sering pingsan kalau lihat Naruto) *Plak*

Setelah Haruki membangunkan Hamura, akhirnya Hamura sadar juga.

Hagoromo pun kembali ke penawaran Haruki untuk menyuruhnya menemani Hamura ke pasar.

" _Nani_?, saya?", tanya Hagoromo lagi, memastikan pendengarannya tidak ada kesalahan.

"Yup, Hago _-nii_ nggak usah komen apapun. Pasti _anija_ ingin menjawab 'Hamura kan kuat'. Lagian, pesananku kan lumayan banyak. Kan Hago _-nii_ bisa sekalian gantian bawain barang. Atau membantu Hamu _-nii_ kalau ada apa-apa di jalan, entah pingsan atau ada musuh. kan, Hamu _-nii_ nggak bisa ngatasin musuh kalau lagi keadaan mendesak. Tetangga aja dibantuan, masa keluarga nggak?", jelas Haruki dengan mode ceramah.

"Ogah, aku mau lanjutin tidur", kata Hagoromo. Pikiran Haruki langsung terkonek dengan 'suatu hal'.

" _Anija_ kan mau makan, kalau penyakit lambung kita bertiga kambuh, _anija_ tanggung jawab", kata Haruki, mengingat Haruki dan sang _anija_ memiliki penyakit lambung itu.

Hagoromo langsung kicep. Kalau ia melawan, Haruki akan menggegerkan rumah ini, dan tetangga lah yang lagi-lagi akan menjadi korban kehebohan keluarga Ootsutsuki.

Haruki pasti akan menggunakan Juubi untuk memberi jotosan kepadanya. Ya, Hagoromo maupun Hamura tahu kalau Haruki itu sedang... masa emosional alias masa datang bulan.

Lain orang lain hatinya. Hagoromo kesal, sedangkan Hamura muram.

Sepertinya, sang _imoto_ sharingannya baru saja keceplosan. Ia mengerti yang dimaksud Haruki 'tetangga' adalah _on'nanoko_ yang Hagoromo klepek-klepek setiap bertemu, Haori.

Hamura bisa merasakan sebuah anak panah bernama cemburu menusuk hatinya. Sakit, itu yang Hamura rasakan.

Hagoromo dan Haruki mengetahui Hamura sedih mendadak, mereka berdua segera menghampiri.

" _Otouto_ , kau baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Hagoromo. Haruki yang tahu ia keceplosan langsung berkata _Hontouni Gomennasai_ kepada Hamura tanpa suara.

Hamura yang mengetahui kode itu, segera tersenyum.

"Tidak kok, Hago _-kun_. Aku baik-baik saja", kata Hamura. Tanpa sadar Hamura menabah sufiks _-kun_ setelah nama Hagoromo disebut.

Hagoromo, Hamura sendiri, dan Haruki terkejut. Hagoromo terkejut lalu bingung, sedangkan si duo bulan terkejut lalu takut.

 _'Siaga satu, siaga satu. Hamu_ -nii _, cepat lakukan sesuatu'_ , kode Haruki melalui _Sintenshin no Jutsu_ kepada Hamura.

Hamura mengerti dan berkata, "Yuk, ah. _Anija_ , kita ke pasar. Udah lapar masalahnya".

Hagoromo dengan gelagapan segera mengangguk.

"Serahkan rumah Ootsutsuki ini padaku, _Anija_ ", kata Haruki dengan mangekyou sharingan biru aktif di mata _aquamarine_ nya.

Hagoromo mungkin sudah lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpa sang _imoto_.

Hamura hanya diam dengan muka sedatar meja karena ia masih mengingatnya.

 _Flashback :_

 _Siang yang sejuk di Sou no Kuni dan Ka no Kuni. Meskipun panas matahari terasa, namun angin waktu itu lumayan kencang, sangat membantu tidur siang Hamura._

 _Namun, Hamura merasa ada yang aneh. Ia pun bangun dan pergi ke halaman rumah._

 _Ia melihat Haruki berusaha menjauhkan Juubi dari kucing liar. Rupanya Juubi dan kucing liar itu lagi berantem._

 _Setelah selesai, kucing liar itu pergi menjauh._

 _Saat Haruki hendak masuk rumah, ia mendengar teriakan dari tetangga sebelahnya._

 _"DASAR KUCING SIALAN", begitu yang Haruki dan Hamura dengar._

 _Haruki melihat kucing itu membawa ikan di mulutnya, rupanya baru saja mencuri ikan yang mau dimasak untuk acara tetangganya ntar malam._

 _Haruki kesal, dengan sekejap, Haruki bisa membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan birunya, tak lupa dengan_ susano'o _yang muncul._

 _Jikalau_ susano'o _Hagoromo berwarna biru, Haruki berwarna mirip dengan batang pohon Shinju dan kulit Juubi, alias berwaran coklat kayu._

 _Sudah Hamura tebak, rumah depan bermarga Ootsutsuki itu hancur lebur bagian depan._

 _Dua rumah tetangga Ootsutsuki bagia kiri dan kanan ikut menjadi korban kehancuran._

 _Hamura hanya_ sweatdrop _, lalu dengan wajah depresi, Hamura memanggil Hagoromo untuk membayar ganti rugi kerusakan._

 _Flashback Off_

Hamura yang mengingatnya hanya geleng-geleng dalam hati.

Tidak menyangka sang _imoto_ membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan dengan cara senista itu.

Haruki yang kesal karena kedua anija nya tak segera berangkat, dengan segera berteriak kepada mereka berdua untuk segera pergi ke pasar.

"Jangan lupa jangan pulang lewat tengah hari", teriak Haruki dari jauh disambut kata _"Siap"_ dari Hagoromo dan _"Oke"_ dari Hamura.

Setelah melihat kedua _anija_ nya menghilang, ia segera masuk ke rumah.

 _'Bagaimana keadaan anija di sana?, apalagi Hamu_ -nii _tuh'_ , pikir Haruki dengan senyum mesum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Yosh, minna. Saya nggak tahu dapet ini ide dari mana. Tiba-tiba kepikiran Humor. Hontouni Gomennasai kalau Garing Banget.**

 **Sekian dari Kino. Review Kino tungguin... ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warning : DLDR, Gaje, Garing, Many Typos, Abal-abal, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Langsung baca aja deh. Kino kehabisan kata-kata untuk opening ini.**

 **Dont Like Don't Read !**

 **Happy reading and hope you enjoy, minna...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

' _Bagaimana reaksi Hamu-_ nii _selama disana ya?'_ , pikir Haruki sembari tersenyum mesum.

Yah, bagaimana tidak. Kedua _anija_ nya sedang pergi berdua berbelanja ke pasar. Berdua?

Di keluarga Ootsutsuki, Haruki berada di urutan kedua yang sedikit memiliki sifat mesum, urutan pertama adalah sang _Tou-san_ jika diurut menurut kekkei genkai.

Menurutnya, sang Hagoromo adalah yang termesum urutan pertama diantara sekeluarga. Apabila sudah ditambah imbuhan ter-, maka tak ada bandingannya lagi.

Tenji urutan kedua, Kaguya urutan ketiga, Haruki keempat, dan terakhir Hamura.

Pemilik rinnegan itu selalu kepikiran sesuatu yang tak senonoh hingga berhasil mimisan dalam waktu sedetik setelahnya _. (Haruki : Ni author malah mikirin siapa yang paling mesum -_-||)_

Sementara di pasar, Hagoromo bersin-bersin di susul Hamura. Pasalnya, seseorang sedang membicarakannya.

Orang-orang sudah mengetahui siapa mereka berdua.

Hagoromo, anak pertama Otsutsuki yang punya sifat utama cuek bebek tapi kalau ada yang minta tolong, sifat kebalikannya langsung muncul.

Siapapun yang berhasil menemukan sifat ringan tangan dan hati hangat Hagoromo, apalagi seorang _on'nanoko_ , pasti langsung klepek-klepek.

Dan yang pertama kali klepek-klepek dengan Hagoromo adalah sang _otouto_ sendiri, Hamura.

Dan, Hamura. Anak kedua Ootsutsuki yang ramah dan hatinya selalu terbuka kepada siapa saja, tapi, kalau bertemu musuh, hatinya sedingin planet Neptunus (?).

Si duo itu memiliki sifat yang sama, yaitu paling irit bicara kalau di luar rumah, dan paling cerewet kalau di rumah.

Meskipun orang-orang mengetahui mereka saudara, tapi yang mereka lihat bukan sepasang saudara, melainkan sepasang kekasih serasi.

Itu hal yang wajar saja karena orang-orang tak mengetahui gender Hamura. Dan, pastinya Hamura akan dianggap wanita.

Mereka membeli bahan-bahan yang dititipkan oleh sang _imoto_. Hingga, sampai pada penjual jamur.

"Ah, Hagoromo _-sama._ Hamura _-sama_ ", sapa penjual jamur itu. Sifat kewanitaan Kaguya sebagian kecil diturunkan kepada Hamura dan sebagian besar ke Haruki.

Termasuk dalam memilih bahan makanan mentah yang bagus, kecerewetan, dan rasa sabar saat menghadapi anak kecil yang polos.

"Bukan yang ini, _anija_. Ini sudah jelek", bisik Hamura ketika Hagoromo mengambil sebuah jamur.

Hagoromo hanya memutar bola mata, lalu mengambil satu lagi.

"Bukan, yang itu juga jelek. Yang bagus itu yang warna jamurnya tuh...", jelas Hamura panjang lebar dengan berbisik.

Sifat cuek bebek Hagoromo kumat. _'Hadeh, aku dengerin nih_ otouto _kaya dimarahi_ Kaa-san _saja'_ , batin Hagoromo.

Sang penjual jamur itu hanya depresi sendiri dalam hati.

Pasalnya, yang ia lihat bukan kakak adik yang sedang saling menasehati, melainkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar kecil.

Akhirnya, setelah berdebat lama, Hagoromo dan Hamura berhasil keluar dari pasar. Tak ada tempat lain yang ingin dikunjungi selain rumah sendiri.

Mereka bertemu beberapa anak kecil yang sedang berlarian dan saling mengejar sesama lain.

Melihat Hagoromo dan Hamura lewat, mereka segera berhenti. Hagoromo maupun Hamura turut berhenti.

"HAGOROMO _-SAMA_ , HAMURA _-SAMA_. _KONNICHIWA…_ ', sapa mereka berbarengan. " _Konnichiwa…_ ", sapa Hagoromo dan Hamura ramah.

Sebenarnya, Hagoromo tak terlalu suka dengan anak kecil, namun, ia tetap menyapa balik mereka daripada mereka ngambek dan Hamura atau Haruki memarahinya.

"Hagoromo _-sama_ dan Hamura _-sama_ dari mana?', tanya salah satu anak. "Ah, baru saja dari pasar", jawab Hagoromo sembari tersenyum.

"Tumben ke pasar. Biasanya Tenji _-sama_ dengan Kaguya _-sama_ , atau tidak Haruki _-sama_ sendiri, kali ini Hagoromo _-sama_ dan Hamura _-sama_ barengan. Kemana Tenji _-sama_ , Kaguya _-sama_ , dan Haruki _-sama_?", tanya salah satu anak lagi.

"Ah, Tenji _-sama_ dan Kaguya _-sama_ sedang tidur. Haruki _-sama_ sedang menjaga rumah, sedang mencari resep, setelahku dan Hagoromo _-sama_ membantu sedikit, kami disuruh pergi ke pasar karena ada bahan masakan yang kurang", jelas Hagoromo ramah.

Hagoromo sengaja menyebut keluarganya dengan nama asli ditambah sufiks _–sama_ agar mereka mengerti.

"Uhm... bolehkah kami semua jujur kepada Hagoromo _-sama_ dan Hamura _-sama_?", tanya anak gadis diantara mereka malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Katakan apa yang ingin disampaikan", kata Hamura lagi. Suara melembut. Mirip perempuan.

"Uhm… ano… Hagoromo _-sama_ d-dan Ha-hamura _-sama_ tampak… seperti…", kata anak gadis tadi terbata-bata sedikit. Ada rasa takut.

"Katakan saja, sayang. Hamura _-sama_ tak akan marah", kata Hamura sembari membelai rambut hitam gadis itu _. 'Mirip banget sama_ Kaa-san', pikir Hagoromo.

"Uhm… etto… Hagoromo _-sama_ dan Hamura _-sama_ mirip… seperti… sepasang kekasih…", kata gadis itu lagi.

"Uhm, i-iya… benar…", jawab mereka berbarengan kecuali anak gadis yang tadi.

Wajah Hamura memerah dan Hagoromo faceplam. Dalam hati Hamura membatin, _'Itu yang '.kuharap, hagoromo_ -kun'.

"Hagoromo _-sama_ , Hamura _-sama_. Kami pergi dulu. _Summimasen_ ", kata salah satu gadis.

Mereka pun segera pergi menjauh. Hagoromo maupun Hamura bisa mendengar teriakan mereka, " _JAA_ , HAGOROMO _-SAMA_ , HAMURA- _SAMA_ ".

Hagoromo maupun Hamura tersenyum sembari menatap anak-anak kecil itu. Mereka pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tak sengaja, Hagoromo dan Hamura tiba di sebuah tempat yang mereka ingat walaupun kejadian itu sudah berlalu lama.

Ya, tempat itu adalah tempat bermain Hagoromo dan Hamura bersama kedua orang tuanya maupun bersama teman-temannya dahulu, sebuah padang rumput yang luas.

Tempat itu masih sama. Rumputnya masih hijau, sebuah pohon besar pun masih menghiasi tempat itu.

Tempat dimana Hagoromo dan Hamura sering pulang terlambat karena ketiduran di bawah pohon itu bersama teman-temannya.

Benar-benar seperti terbawa masa lalu. Hanya saja saat ini padang rumput itu dipenuhi banyak bunga. Seakan setiap bunga ada sebuah kenangan yang tersimpan.

Hagoromo maupun Hamura terdiam. Setetes air mata menetes perlahan di byakugan kanan Hamura.

Hagoromo tak mengetahuinnya karena Hagoromo berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Andai kata Haruki mengetahuinya, ia pasti akan menangis sedih", kata Hamura tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Hamura masih ingat bahwa Hagoromo mengatakan hal yang sama dalam mimpinya semalam. Walau sekarang Hagoromo tak mengetahuinya.

Hagoromo pun berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Hamura.

"Sepertinya kau benar _, otouto_. Jikalau _imoto_ mengetahui kisah kita di masa lalu, ia akan mogok makan selamanya. Kurasa ia siap jika _Kaa-san_ atau _Tou-san_ yang menceritakannya. Kau tahu bagaimana kelam dan pahitnya kehidupan Haruki sebelum berkumpul dengan kita", jelas Hagoromo.

Hamura hanya mengangguk dan mengusap air mata dengan diam-diam, agar tak diketahu Hagoromo.

Hamura paling malas diinterogasi Hagoromo. Seperti diinterogasi tentang suatu kejadian penculikan atau pembunuhan.

Ya, meskipun begitu, Hamura tetap suka diinterogasi oleh Hagoromo, karena menandakan bahwa ia peduli terhadapnya _(Author : Plin-plan T_T||_ ) _._

 _Hoam…_ Hamura menguap, disusul Hagoromo. Hagoromo melihat _Taiyoo_ berada. Ia bisa mengerti ini belum setengah hari.

"Hoi, _otouto_. Sepertinya kita bisa beristirahat disini. Aku lelah", kata Hagoromo. "Okelah", kata Hamura.

Ia memang tak menolak karena ia benar-benar mengantuk tadi.

Pikiran Hamura langsung melesat ke hal yang sangat disukai sang _anija_. Pikiran kotor atau biasa disebut tak senonoh.

Hamura takut-takut mengikuti Hagoromo. Namun, karena Hamura mencintainya, ia menurut saja.

Dulu kecil ia mau saja tidur berdua di bawah pohon itu, karena ia tak memiliki perasaan terlarang itu.

Namun, karena sekarang ia memiliki perasaan terlarang itu, ia jadi malu untuk melakukannya.

Hagoromo duduk di rerumputan, disusul Hamura. Angin semilir dan kantuk berat membuat Hamura tidur lebih cepat dari Hagoromo.

Hamura selalu begadang karena setiap tengah malam di tanggal genap, ia bersama Kaguya berlatih jutsu dengan mengandalkan bulan.

Haruki pun sama seperti Hamura, Haruki selalu berlatih jutsu bersama dengan Tenji pada tengah malam di tanggal ganjil.

Berbeda dengan Hagoromo, Hagoromo berlatih jutsu setiap siang pada saat terik matahari di tanggal ganjil dan genap bersama dengan Kaguya.

Dengan kebiasaan Hamura dan Haruki yang selalu begadang, mereka berdua lebih cepat tertidur pulas dari Hagoromo.

Hagoromo mendapati Hamura tidur pulas. Badan Hamura menyandar di batang pohon.

Hagoromo tiba-tiba terpesona dengan pemandangan yang menyapu pengelihatannya.

 _'Saat Hamu_ -chan _tertidur, ia mirip dewi. Rambut yang panjang, bulu mata lentik, kulit yang putih, wajah imut, miriplah'_ , pikir Hagoromo.

Angin semilir melambaikan rambut putih Hamura, menambah pesona dari pria byakugan itu.

Rona merah terbit di kedua pipi Hagoromo. Namun, pikiran logikanya langsung mengambil alih otak yang sesaat dikendalikan perasaan dan hawa nafsunya.

' _Tidak, tidak. Aku tak mungkin mencintainya. Itu perasaan terlarang. Dan lagipula, tak ada yang dapat menggantikan Haori_ -chan _dari hatiku'_ , tegas Hagoromo dalam pikirannya.

' _Dan, apa tadi?, aku memanggil Hamura dalam hati dengan sufiks_ –chan _?, ugh, dunia ini bakal terguncang jika sampai aku seperti ini. Emang dia perempuan yang terbiasa dipanggil_ –chan _. Hmph… gara-gara aku lihat Hamura bagai dewi keceplosan manggil Hamura pakai sufiks_ –chan _segala'_ , lanjut Hagoromo sembari memaki perasaan dan hawa nafsunya yang tiba-tiba menguasai otaknyaa tadi.

Hagoromo segera merangkul pundak Hamura. Membawa Hamura kedalam pelukan hangat Hagoromo.

Hamura tak sadar bahwa Hagoromo memeluknya, namun ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Hagoromo pun terlelap dalam keadaan memeluk Hamura. Hamura pun sadar dan segera melepaskan pelukan Hagoromo.

Namun, ia tak bisa melawan perasaannya, ia pun membiarkan Hagoromo memeluknya. Tepat saat itu juga, angin semilir berhembus.

Mereka sedang dalam keadaan tertidur pulas, harus terganggu dengan sebuah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Hagoromo maupun Hamura mengetahui bahwa itu adalah 2 orang _on'nanoko_ yang mereka kenal.

Teriakan itu susul menyusul terdengar.

" _ANIJA_ …", teriakan pertama itu terdengar.

"HAGO _-KUN_ … HAMU _-KUN_ …", disusul teriakan kedua.

Begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai Hagoromo ataupun Hamura menjawab teriakan itu.

 **TBC**

 **Yoi, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya chap 6 bisa Up juga. Chap selanjutnya, saya berencana akan memunculkan tokoh Haori.**

 _ **Hontouni Gomennasai**_ **, opening atau ending chap ini mulai sedikit. Saya lagi kehabisan kata-kata saat ini.**

 **Kata** _ **'Taiyoo'**_ **disini adalah bahasa Jepang dari Matahari.**

 **Untuk fic You're The Only One For Me, dengan sedih Kino mengatakan** _ **hontouni gomennasai**_ **, karena Kino tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi atau bisa dibilang fic You're The Only One For Me DISCONTINUE.**

 _ **Hontouni Gomennasai**_ **, Minna…**

 **Review?, I wait it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Shippuden TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T semi M,**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warning : DLDR, BL, YAOI, Gaje, Garing, Abal-abal, Many Typos, Tidak sesuai EYD, dll**

 **Setelah lama nggak publish, akhirnya dapat referensi untuk melanjutkan. Yo lah, happy reading and hope you enjoy...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

Mereka sedang dalam keadaan tertidur pulas, harus terganggu dengan sebuah teriakan yang membuat telinga budek seketika, dan membuat Hagoromo dan Hamura lompat kambing plus jantungan berjamaah.

Suara itu begitu kencang dan lumayan nyaring. Rupanya, suara itu berasal dari 2 orang _on'nanoko_ yang berlari-lari kearah padang rumput itu. Suara itu saling bersahutan satu sama lain.

" _ANIJA_ ….", begitu teriakan pertama.

"HAGO- _KUN…._ HAMU- _KUN…_.", disusul teriakan kedua.

Hagoromo maupun Hamura membelalakkan mata. Baguslah… pertama, istirahat aka tidur mereka terganggu, kedua, suara itu adalah sang imoto dan tentu saja dengan gadis pujaan hati Hagoromo, Haori.

Hamura yang mendengar suara Haori langsung pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya.

Dengan refleks, Hamura melepas pelukan mereka dengan mendorong Hagoromo menjauh darinya.

Hamura tak sadar bahwa ia mendorong Hagoromo begitu keras, sehingga Hagoromo yang masih dalam pengumpulan kesadaran sukses guling-guling dan masuk ke semak-semak yang tak jauh di kaki bukit tempat mereka beristirahat.

Haruki maupun Haori tiba di tempat.

Haori yang terkejut melihat keadaan Hagoromo segera menolongnya, sementara Haruki yang sepertinya keadaan siaga tiga tingkat batin, segera berlari terburu-buru ke arah Hamura.

 _"Anija,_ yang benar saja. _Anija_ mendorong Hago- _nii_ sampai nyangkut di semak-semak itu, kalau Haori- _nee_ tanya, Hamu- _nii_ mau jawab apa?", tanya Haruki berbisik.

Hamura hanya menggeleng. Pikirannya seakan terbelah tiga.

Satu terfokus pada pertanyaan sang _imoto,_ satu terfokus mencari barang bawaan, dan satu lagi terfokus pada kejadian yang berada dihadapannya.

Ia melihat Haori yang membantu Hagoromo menaiki bukit.

"Hagoromo- _kun,_ kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Haori.

Hagoromo hanya menggeleng, wajahnya memerah padam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Haori- _chan_ ", kata Hagoromo.

Hamura yang melihat itu segera menahan diri agar tak berteriak maupun menangis.

Ia benar-benar cemburu dan ia mulai bersumpah aneh-aneh dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan Haruki yang melihat keadaan Hamura panik kuadrat dalam hati.

 _'Siaga tiga, siaga tiga. Hamu_ -nii, _pikirkan apa jawaban Hamu_ -nii _nanti dan berdoalah agar Hao_ -nee _tak menanyai Hamu_ -nii', kata Haruki menggunakan Shintenshin no Jutsu kepada Hamura.

Hamura yang mengerti kode itu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Yakinlah nanti Haori akan menanyai mengapa Hagoromo bisa jatuh.

Namun...

"Hamura, mengapa kalian disini?".

...ternyata salah.

Haruki bersyukur dalam hati karena tebakannya benar.

"Sebenarnya, kami baru saja ingin pulang, namun karena Hago _-nii_ mengantuk, dan karena kita berdua tiba disini, akhirnya Hago-nii mengajakku istirahat disini, aku juga tak bisa menolak karena aku juga mengantuk pangkat 10, Haori- _nee_ ", kata Hamura.

"Oh, pantas saja. Kalian harus tahu, tadi Haruki- _chan,_ berlari ke rumahku sambil berteriak memanggilku. Jujur saja, aku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendengar teriakannya. Untung saja aku tinggal sendiri. Aku hampir saja memarahinya kalau saja ia tak segera menceritakan apa keperluannya datang. Haruki _-chan_ mengira kalau Hago- _kun_ dan Hamura datang ke rumahku dahulu", cerita Haori.

Hamura langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu sebelah alisnya menurun dan muncul guraran di dahinya.

 _'Mampir?, huh. Siapa juga yang mau datang ke rumah_ nee-chan. _Dan untuk apa aku datang ke rumah_ nee-chan _kalau pada akhirnya aku akan cemburu tingkat dewa melihat_ nee-chan _berdua dengan_ Hago-kun', batin Hamura berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Melihat Haori yang membantu Hagoromo berdiri ataupun melihat Haori yang menahan tubuh Hagoromo saat ini saja sudah membuatnya ingin mati bunuh diri, bagaimana mau melihat Hagoromo bermesraan dengan Haori di depannya?

Hagoromo yang mendengar penjelasan Haori, segera melotot dengan rinnegan bersinar ungu ke _imoto_ sharingannya.

Haruki mulai berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau marahi Haruki- _chan._ Aku tahu dia tidak sopan. Namun, ia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri. Kau tahu kalau memarahi perempuan dampaknya lebih besar daripada melawan fisik?", kata Haori sembari membelai lembut pipi Hagoromo.

Berusaha meredakan es tong tong aka emosi lelaki sang pujaan hatinya itu.

Oalah, ternyata Hagoromo dan Haori saling mencintai.

Hamura tanpa sadar membangkitkan byakugannya saking kesalnya akan pemandangan itu.

Wajahnya memerah, dan ia berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya.

Kalau misalnya ia tak punya tata krama dan tak punya malu, ia pasti akan mengeluarkan jutsu untuk mendepak Haori jauh-jauh.

 _'Kalau bisa nggak usah balik-belik juga lo,_ nee-chan', batin Hamura geram.

Haruki yang merasakan ada atmosfir aneh disampingnya segera menoleh.

Haruki terkejut setengah mati melihat sang anija yang sudah siap meledak.

 _Glek..._ Haruki menelan ludah.

 _'Hamu_ -nii, _jangan marah disini dong. Berabe ntar urusan'_ , kata Haruki dalam hati.

 _'Lagipula, aku tahu kalau Hamu-_ nii _lagi cemburu ama Hago_ -nii. _Aduh, Haruki. Lakukan sesuatu. Jangan menggunakan sharingan'_ , batin Haruki.

Bola lampu pun muncul di kepala Haruki.

Dengan segera, Haruki menarik tangan Hamura.

"WOI. LO NGAPAIN TARIK-TARIK TANGAN GUE, _IMOTO_?", teriak Hamura.

Wow, Haruki. Apakah kau lupa kalau kakakmu sedang emosi tingkat dewa?

" _Anija_ gak usah komen deh. Mendingan sekarang kita pulang, karena aku udah laper kuadrat. Kalau misalnya aku ataupun _anija_ mag nya kambuh, entar kita dimarahi. Kenapa gak paham-paham sih. Aku yang kurang ngingetin atau anija yang kurang peka, HEH?", kata Haruki agak sewot.

Semua langsung berhenti melakukan pekerjaan.

Hamura yang sebelumnya ngotot, langsung lega karena isi hatinya diungkapkan dengan kata-kata Haruki yang _'Kurang Peka'_ itu.

Rinnegan Hagoromo dan byakugan Hamura langsung nonaktif.

Tapi, yang benar saja.

Hagoromo, Hamura, maupun Haori tiba-tiba merinding melihat Haruki yang melotot melihat mereka.

Sebelumnya, mata Haruki berwarna _aquamarine,_ mendadak berubah menjadi _onyx._

Mangekyou sharingan Haruki dengan lambang Yin dan Yang dengan kedua titik Yin maupun Yang bulat muncul di mata onyx nya.

Sedikit info, pola sharingan _aquamarine_ dan merah milik Haruki sama setiap tingkatnya, hanya berubah warna saja.

"Buruan pulang atau...", kata Haruki pelan dengan aura benci khas Uchiha.

Sukses bikin ketiga orang yang lebih tua dari Haruki merinding disko melihat aura Uchiha Haruki keluar.

"Hah, mending gue duluan aja deh", kata Haruki lalu nyelonong pergi.

Hagoromo, Hamura maupun Haori hanya diam mematung.

Hamura segera membuka buku catatan kecilnya.

Lalu, Hamura meneguk ludah.

"Ada apa, _otouto_?", tanya Hagoromo.

Hamura hanya diam dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya dan tatapan horor melihat buku catatan kecilnya.

Hagoromo segera menatap apa yang Hamura lihat.

 ** _Haruki's Red Periode_**

Hagoromo langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

Hagoromo tahu bahwa Hamura disuruh sang _kaa-san_ untuk selalu membawa catatan 'periode merah' Haruki agar sang _anija_ Haruki tahu bagaimana memperlakukan Haruki.

Mereka jelas tahu bahwa memarahi Haruki saat 'periode merah', sama dengan kehancuran bagi Sou dan Ka no Kuni (menurut keluarga Otsutsuki).

Hagoromo melotot horor, begitu pula Haori.

Rupanya, hari ini adalah hari pertama Haruki di periode merahnya.

"Apes deh~", kata duo Otsutsuki bersamaan, sedangkan Haori tertawa pelan.

Mereka pun segera pergi meninggalkan padang rumput itu, menyusul Haruki.

Di tengah perjalanan, Hamura tak henti-henti menggeram kecil melihat dua pasangan serasi yang ada di depannya.

Haruki hanya menatap kasihan kepada Hamura.

Keduanya melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling merangkul, mengobrol, dan tertawa bersamaan.

Tak lain tak bukan yaitu Hagoromo dan Haori.

Bagaimana Hamura tak marah?

Sementara Hamura kesel-kesel, Haruki lain lagi.

Haruki memeluk keranjang belanjaan sambil menunduk.

Menangis rupanya.

Namun, ditahan-tahan.

Si duo Tsuki ternyata cemburu setengah mati, mereka ingin sekali seperti mereka dengan orang terkasihnya.

Kalau Hamura pinginnya sama Hagoromo, kalau Haruki saaa orang yang ada dihatinya.

 _'Memangnya kita dikira angin lewat apa?'_ pikir Hamura maupun Haruki sakit hati.

"Sudah atuh, _anija_. Lebih baik kita berharap saja", kata Haruki.

Hamura lalu menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?", tanya Hagoromo tiba-tiba.

Si duo Tsuki terkejut.

"Ti.. Tidak ada apa-apa", bohong di duo Tsuki.

"Yakin?".

Si duo Tsuki kembali mengangguk.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

 **OMAKE**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga ya. Mati-matian saya cari ide sampai PM seorang reader untuk minta ide.**

 **Oh ya, tentang kata-kata 'Periode Merah', mungkin para reader wanita mengerti.**

 **Sekian dari Kino. Akhir kata, minta review ya *puppy eyes no jutsu***


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T semi M (maybe)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warn : DLDR, BL, YAOI, Typos, Gaje, Garing, Alay, Abal-abal, dll**

 **Pair : Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu), Hagoromo x Haori (HagoHao)**

 **Disini ada sedikit bait lagu, mungkin. Sementara ini rencananya nyanyinya lagu duet, hehehe...**

 _ **Happy reading...**_

 **HAMURA-CHAN 8**

"Yakin?", si duo _Tsuki_ pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

 _'Kayaknya aku harus nolong Hamu-_ nii _. Jujur saja, aku paling males ngurusin orang lagi patah hati. Ribet minta ampun. Tapi, kalau nggak kutolongin... faktor pertama Hamu-_ nii _stress dan bisa jadi sakit keras. Aku kan paling nggak enak kalau ada keluarga yang sakit. Kedua,_ kaa-san _ataupun_ tou-san _pasti marah besar dan Otsutsuki akan terpecah belah_ ', batin Haruki.

Pikiran Haruki mulai terpusat pada kejadian semalam, dimana ia melihat Hamura sedang menangis di kamarnya.

Saat itu pula, ia sedang bermain seruling, dan hendak berpindah lagu, sang _kaa-san_ memanggilnya.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi pusat pemikiran Haruki, melainkan perkataan sang _Chakura no Sosen_ tak lain tak bukan adalah Kaguya (baca : _kaa-san_ ).

 _Flashback :_

 _"Haruki. Masih ingat apa yang kutugaskan padamu?", tanya Kaguya._

 _"Masih,_ kaa-san. _Namun, bolehkah saya bertanya. Apa maksudnya tugas ini, dan mengapa harus saya?", tanya Haruki._

 _"Sebelumnya, aku menyuruhmu untuk mempersatukan kedua kakak laki-lakimu. Bukan sebagai saudara, melainkan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dahulu, ada dua roh bernama Ketsueki dan Namida. Namida sebenarnya_ on'na _dan Ketsueki adalah lelaki. Kau bisa baca di buku berjudul_ Yin Tsuki to Yang Taiyo _(Yin Tsuki dan Yang Taiyo) di perpustakaanmu", kata Kaguya._

 _"Saya sudah membacanya,_ kaa-san _", kata Haruki._

 _Kaguya lalu mengangguk._

 _"Baguslah kalau begitu. Seperti yang kau baca, chakra mereka bereinkarnasi ke keturunan-keturunan mereka. Dan, tak semua. Hanya beberapa dan terpilih. Awalnya, generasi pertama dan kedua berada di berbeda gender, namun, sejak generasi ketiga sampai sekarang, mereka mulai bereinkarnasi di sesama gender dan selalu laki-laki. Dahulu, yang bertugas di generasi pertama dan kedua adalah tangan kanan Otsutsuki. Dan sejak generasi ketiga, mulai dicari fujoshi Otsutsuki dan memiliki chakra asli pemersatu Namida dan Ketsueki. Dan ternyata, hanya saudari para pemilik chakra itulah seorang fujoshi sekaligus memiliki chakra milik pemersatu Namida-_ sama _dan Ketsueki-_ sama _. Panggilan para reinkarnasi adalah_ Taiyo _(Ketsueki),_ Tsuki _(Namida), dan_ Onmyo _(Yimayang). Saat ini, chakra keduanya berada di generasi ke sepuluh. Tak lain tak bukan adalah kalian bertiga. Nama pemersatu Ketsueki dan Namida adalah Yimayang. Dan kau adalah_ Onmyo _ke-10, Hagoromo_ Taiyo _ke-10, dan Hamura_ Tsuki _ke-10. Kau harus mempersatukan mereka atau dampaknya benar-benar hebat", jelas Kaguya._

 _Haruki mendelik, lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah._

 _"Lalu, apa dampaknya,_ kaa-san _?", tanya Haruki._

 _Kaguya berpikir sebentar, lalu menghela nafas._

 _"Menurut gulungan sejarah Otsutsuki sendiri, dampaknya adalah terpecahnya klan Otsutsuki menjadi dua bagian. Wilayah Tsuki dan Taiyo akan berperang. Dampak dari perang itu, perdamaian pupus sudah. Dan itu berdampak lain adalah dunia tak akan seimbang komponennya. Setahu_ kaa-san _hanya itu. Kau harus berhasil , Haruki._ Tou-san _bisa membantumu kalau ada kendala", jelas Kaguya._

 _Flashback Off_

Haruki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia harus menjalani tugas ini mau tak mau, suka tak suka, enak tak enak, senang tak senang.

Perasaannya berkecamuk saat ini.

Kalaupun ia tak melaksanakan apalagi gagal total tugasnya, selain dampak diatas, Haruki akan diomeli oleh kedua orang tuanya, dipecat jadi anak, dianggap pengkhianat oleh Kamigami no Kuni, dan pastinya namanya akan tercatat dalam buku _b_ _lacklist_ Kamigami no Kuni.

Haruki harus mengakui, ia seorang fujoshi.

Dan jelas-jelas ia seorang fujoshi sejak lahir karena sang kaa-san tak lain Kaguya, adalah seorang fujoshi.

Namun, tak seakut sang kaa-san yang selalu mengoleksi gambar-gambar yaoi, baik lime ataupun lemon.

Haruki juga menyukainya, walaupun agak jijik juga, ia lebih suka dalam bentuk fiksi agar ia bisa menambah imajinasinya.

Namun, ia juga memiliki ± 10 gambar yaoi lemon. Haruki lebih menyukai yaoi lemon daripada yaoi lime.

Baiklah, ini tak usah dibahas.

Haruki menoleh ke Hamura yang sepertinya, sudah siap meledak untuk kedua kalinya.

Haruki segera berpikir, lalu mendapat ide.

"Sst, Hamu- _nii_ ", panggil Haruki sembari berbisik.

Hamura segera menoleh.

Ajaibnya, es tong-tong Hamura menurun secara drastis mendengar panggilan sang imoto.

Sepertinya, Hamura merasakan ada ide gila yang keluar dari Haruki.

 _'Lumayan lah, daripada keadaannya kaya gurun pasir begini'_ , batin Hamura.

Tebakanmu benar, Hamura.

"Mau ngerjain itu duaan gak?", tanya Haruki sembari menunjuk kedua pasangan yang sejak tadi asyik bermesraan ria.

Hamura mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat dan dengan raut wajah bahagia banget.

Kayaknya mau bales dendam nih.

Hamura dan Haruki sibuk bisik-bisik di belakang, keduanya memperlambat jalan mereka.

Dan, Hagoromo maupun Haori tak menyadari hal itu.

Hamura pun mengangguk, lalu Haruki dan Hamura segera berlari dan berhenti di samping Hagoromo dan Haori.

"Ini duaan kenapa?", tanya Hagoromo melihat si duo _Tsuki_ cengar-cengir gaje.

"Hago- _nii_ , Hao- _nee_. Jangan marah ya, _please_ ", kata Hamura dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ _no_ _jutsu_ nya.

Hamura sengaja menambah adegan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan biar luluh tuh HagoHao.

"Kami nggak bermaksud merusak suasana, dan tak bermaksud menyinggung. Kami hanya ingin bernyanyi, soalnya bosan", lanjut Haruki.

HagoHao yang tak mengerti hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Si duo _Tsuki_ segera berjalan dua langkah menjauh dari HagoHao, lalu ide mereka mulai berjalan.

 _ **Hei, tukang ojek.**_

 _ **Tolong anterin saya.**_

 _ **Ke jalan rawa bebek.**_

 _ **Ketemu pacar saya.**_

 _ **Dia kesana, saya pun kesana, berduaan yayaya.**_

 _ **Dia kesini, saya pun kesini, dua-duaan happy.**_

 _ **Dia kesitu, saya pun kesitu, berduaan begitu.**_

 _ **Dia kemana, saya pun kemana, berduaan kemana.**_

Hamur menyanyikan lirik kedua dan keempat, Haruki menyanyikan lirik ketiga, sisanya bersama-sama.

Disini, mereka sengaja makin menjauh soalnya takut dapet jitakan dan bogem gratis nan sakti dari dua pasangan itu.

Hamura joget sambil jalan maju (minna bayangin aja kaya apa), plus goyang itik setiap setelah maju 10 langkah.

Haruki sendiri juga joget layaknya Hamura, barang bawaannya dia gantung di pergelangan tangannya (barang belanjaannya dikantongin plastik), sembari bertepuk tangan.

Haruki sih lumayan dapat kantong plastik, buat bungkusin buah mangga samping rumah yang mau mateng.

Anak-anak yang melihat segera ikut-ikutan joget bareng si duo _Tsuki_.

Hagoromo hanya cengo, tapi ditahan. Sedangkan Haori ketawa kecil, rupanya menikmati.

Si duo _Tsuki_ terus bernyanyi dan berjoget bersama dengan anak-anak kecil yang ikut joget sampai depan rumah Haori.

"Baiklah, Hagoromo- _kun_ , Hamura- _kun_ , Haruki- _chan_. Aku pamit dulu. _Summimasen_ ", kata Haori lalu berbalik menuju rumahnya.

Hamura mengucapkan puji syukur dalam hati, karena yang ia ingin terkabul juga.

 _ **Shikashi...**_

" _Matte_ , Haori- _chan_ ", kata Hagoromo.

"Mengapa kau tidak datang dan makan miso bersama kami. Hamura tadi membeli banyak jamur dan Haruki pasti membuat miso banyak", lanjut Hagoromo.

"Tidak, nanti aku merepotkan keluarga Otsutsuki". " Tidak apa-apa kok, Haori- _chan_ ".

Jeda, dan akhirnya...

"Kalau itu maumu, Hagoromo- _kun_. Baiklah", kata Haori.

 **... sepertinya harapan Hamura pupus sudah.**

Hagoromo kesenangan, Hamura kesal-kesal dan mulai berpikir aneh-aneh, Haruki geli dan sedih melihat nasib Hamura.

Lucu karena harapan Hamura tak terkabul dan kasihan Hamura harus bertahan dengan adanya Haori yang menempel dengan Hagoromo.

Akhirnya, dengan Hagoromo yang kegirangan, Hamura yang kesal-kesal dan siap meledak, dan Haruki yang juga siap meledak tawanya akan nasib Hamura, mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Otsutsuki.

 **OMAKE**

 **Minna pasti tahu lagu apa itu. Yap, saya lagi demam sinetron TOP alias Tukang Ojek Pengkolan.**

 **Jadi, saya ada ide buat masukin lagu itu, hehehe...**

 **Sebenarnya, saya lagi kesambet apa gitu, jadi akhir-akhir ini bikin cerita tentang kecemburuan.**

 **Saya sih kasihan aja lihat nasib Hamura di chap kali ini sama chap sebelumnya, cemberut terus soalnya.**

 **Yo, sekian dari Kino. RnR?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto** _ **-sensei**_

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warn : DLDR, Typos, Gaje, Garing banget, Abal-abal, dll**

 **Pair : Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu) and Hagoromo x Haori (HagoHao)**

 **Maaf kalau setiap chap fic ini pendek-pendek, faktornya adalah saya malas ngetik, kedua, karena waktu senggang saya sedikit, sementara**

 _ **Happy reading, minna…**_

 **HAMURA-CHAN 9**

Akhirnya, dengan Hagoromo yang kegirangan. Hamura yang kesal-kesal dan siap meledak, dan Haruki yang juga siap-siap meledakkan tawanya melihat nasib apes Hamura, mereka berjalan menuju kediaman Otsutsuki.

Seperti tadi, Hagoromo dan Haori berjalan di depan, dan Hamura dan Haruki mengekor di belakang.

' _Eugh,_ aneki _pake acara nerima tawaran_ anija _. Tau gitu nggak usah terima aja. Sengsara nih guenya._ Baka aneki _'_ , waduh, Hamura mulai manggil Haori pakai kata-kata _baka_ nih.

Untung sih dalam hati, kalau dikatakan, Hagoromo bakal ngamuk luar binasa tuh.

Haruki sih jalan sambil geter-geter badannya, sibuk nahan tawa.

' _Kasihan si Hamu_ -nii _, wkwkwkwkwk. Gimana ya Hamu_ -nii _nahan cemburu. Tapi, aku sih juga harus. Berharap banget ama si Seijitsu. Kemana Sei_ -kun _ya. Moga aja ketemu._ Matte _, aku juga harus masak miso banyak nih. Masak untuk sekeluarga alias limaan aja udah teler, belum lagi siapin makan buat si Jubi. Jadi enam. Plus_ aneki _, tujuh dong. Belum lagi Hago_ -nii _yang kalau makan siang porsi jumbo atau setara dengan tiga mangkok. Mungkin, kalau ada_ aneki _bisa berkurang dikit. Tapi aku nggak yakin masih ada bumbunya',_ Haruki juga mulai merutuki nasib sendiri, plus parno.

Haruki segera melihat barang bawaan yang dibeli si duo _anija_ nya di pasar.

"Sebenarnya, aku beli tambahan juga. Buat persediaan selama dua hari. Yang ada maupun tidak. Tapi, mungkin untuk hari ini bakal ludes deh", kata Hamura tiba-tiba di samping Haruki.

Haruki teriak sambil lompat kodok ke samping, lalu menatap horror ke Hamura.

" _ANIJA_ , KALAU MAU NGOMOG TUH PROMOSIN DIRI KEK. KAGET TAHU", teriak Haruki nista.

"Promosiin gimana?", tanya Hamura sok polos.

"PANGGIL NAMAKU ATAU SEKEDAR TEPUK PELAN BAHU GITU KAN BISA. TAHU GAK AKU JANTUNGAN?", lanjut Haruki, dengan teriakannya yang nyaring minta ampun, sukses bikin Hagoromo tutup telinga plus ngamuk dan Haori budek sesaat.

Dengan rinnegan yang menyala ungu, Hagoromo menoleh ke arah Haruki dengan geram, sukses bikin Haruki berhenti mengomel.

"Apaan Hago _-nii_?", tanya Haruki sambil geter-geter.

Hagoromo hendak berkicau, namun…

"Kalian bertiga disana. Pantas saja _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ bangun, rumah kosong melompong. Hanya menemukan surat kecil dari Haru _-chan_ di depan pintu. Cepat masuk", kata seseorang dengan suara penuh wibawa.

Haruki lega dalam hati, suara Kaguya rupanya.

"Ehm, _summimasen_ , Kaguya _-sama_ ", kata Haori sopan.

Kaguya yang menyadari mereke bergenap, maksudnya berempat, segera berubah sikap dari mau memukul ketiga anaknya jadi kalem.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Haori _-chan_. Silahkan masuk", kata Kaguya.

Di belakang Kaguya, Tenji berdiri sembari memeluk pinggang Kaguya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kanan Kaguya.

Sukses lah bikin Hamura dan Haruki baper-bapernya.

Haruki sih berharap ama si Seijitsu, dan Hamura mau ama siapa lagi kalau bukan Hagoromo.

Mereka pun segera masuk dengan Hagoromo dan Haori yang masuk pertama, lalu si duo _Tsuki_ yang membawa barang bawaan dengan muka masam banget, dan terakhir pasangan suami istri Otsutsuki.

"Kalian bisa menunggu di bawah pohon palm di samping rumah, sementara saya, Hamura, dan Haruki akan membantu memasak", kata Kaguya.

Haruki mengucapkan puji syukur dalam hati karena ia tak akan masak sendiri.

Hamura sih senang dan sedih, senang akhirnya bisa bantu masak, dan sedih nggak ada Hagoromo disampingnya.

' _Kenapa_ kaa-san _malah menyediakan kesempatan emas Hago-kun untuk bermesraan?'_ , pikir Hamura.

Hamura sebenarnya pingin banget nangis, tapi ditahan, daripada berabe urusannya, nanti makannya kapan?

Tenji yang mendengar Hamura disuruh membantu masak, langsung protes jelasnya.

"Sayang, mengapa Hamura yang memasak, kan ada Haori", kata Tenji, sukses bikin Haruki baper kedua kalinya dan sifat ngomong asal jeblaknya mulai kambuh.

"Ehm", otomatis semua noleh ke Haruki.

"Eh, nggak ada, apa-apa kok", kata Haruki gagap dan langsung kabur dan menghilang di koridor rumah.

Hamura sih ikut kabur menyusul Haruki, takut ketahuan nangisnya.

"Dia kan tamu, sayang. Jadi, harus dihormati, baiklah, aku mau ke dapur dulu", kata Kaguya dan berjalan dengan kalem menuju dapur.

Dapur rumah Otsutsuki menghadap ke arah pohon Shinju berada, yakni kanan (Maap kalau salah).

Bersebelahan langsung dengan tempat HagoHao dan Tenji berada, alias taman.

Walaupun Jubi adalah Shinju, tetapi, Kaguya membaginya menjadi dua wujud, pohon dan makhluk berekor.

Sementara tempat kebun kecil berada di sebelah kiri.

Sementara belakang rumah untuk tempat latihan keluarga Otsutsuki sekaligus tempat pintu rahasia buat kabur.

Baiklah, ini tak usah dibahas.

Di dapur, Hamura nangis-nangis di pelukannya Haruki gara-gara cemburu banget.

" _Imoto_ , kapan gitu, hiks… Hago _-kun_ bisa lepas dari, hiks… Haori- _nee_?", tanya Hamura sambil sesenggukan.

Haruki nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau masalah ini.

Dia sendiri juga pingin banget ama si Sei, tapi justru yang lebih menderita lagi Hamura karena cobaannya selain lewat hati, ada di depan mata juga.

Hamura suka namun cemburu Hagoromo sudah ada yang punya, ditambah Hagoromo dan Haori yang bermesraan dimanapun.

Kalau Haruki sih kangen-kangen jadi lewat hati doang.

Kaguya yang baru datang langsung panik.

"Hamura, ada apa?, mengapa menangis. Haruki, ada dengan Hamura?", tanya Kaguya.

Haruki jelas-jelas diam, nggak tahu harus beritahu apa kagak.

 _'Takut euy, kalau dibilangin nanti dimarahi kalau Hamu_ -nii _homo incest, kalau gak dibilangin nanti_ kaa-san _ngamuk. Tunggu, tugas ini...'_ , batin Haruki.

Jeda. Hening.

Hanya suara isakan kecil Hamura yang terdengar.

Haruki pun membelai rambut panjang Hamura.

Haruki berusaha menenangkan Hamura sambil bercerita apa yang terjadi, mulai dari surat yang ada di pintu orang tuanya, Haori yang datang, dan Hamura yang kini menangis.

Kaguya hanya manggut-manggut.

Hamura melepas pelukan Haruki, ingin memulai memasak, namun, Kaguya yang selaku kaa-sannya merasa khawatir dan kembali memeluknya.

" _Kaa-san_ , kapan gitu, hiks… Hao _-nee_ bisa lepas dari Hago _-kun_ , hiks…", kata Hamura kembali terisak.

Ia tak malu lagi menyebut nama Hagoromo dengan sufiks _–kun_ di depan sang _kaa-san_.

Ia percaya, bahwa sang _kaa-san_ memang bisa menjaga rahasianya.

Kaguya lalu menoleh ke arah Haruki, lalu mereka berdialog tanpa suara, agar Hamura tak mendengarnya.

Haruki

"Baiklah, Hamura, segera cuci lalu cincang jamur menjadi lebih kecil, Haruki, segera…", perintah Kaguya.

Setelah memberi pengarahan, mereka bertiga segera melakukan tugasnya.

" _Haruki, tugas ini sebenarnya mudah. Namun cukup sulit. Salah satu cara mempersatukan perasaan keduanya. Dan, belum tentu keduanya seorang homo"._

Kata-kata Kaguya sang _ka-san_ semalam kemudian terngiang kembali di kepala Haruki.

Begitu jelas, terasa seperti sedang mendengarkan perkataan itu.

Haruki hampir saya melamun, kalau saja suara teriakan girang Tenji sang _tou-san_ yang berada di teras rumah tak menyadarkannya.

 _Flashback_

" _Tugasmu kelihatannya lebih ringan sedikit. Hamura punya perasaan terlarang ini, Haruki. Tinggal Hagoromo. Hanya saja, menyadarkan seorang rinnegan tak semudah bertarung. Butuh waktu yang lama. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan keadaan Hamura. Kau juga mulai sekarang tak hanya dilatih sharingan oleh_ tou-san _mu, tetapi mempelajari elemen Yin dan Yang sebagaimana kau seorang_ Onmyo _"  
_

" _Kepada siapa saya harus belajar elemen Yin dan Yang?"._

" _Pelayan dari kuil Shinju"._

" _Otsutsuki Migite_ -san _?"._

" _Benar, Haruki. Kau akan belajar dari Migite. Kau tak akan bertemu denfan reinkarnasinya, Ryumi Kohaku. Disana pula, saat masa senggang, kau harus mengajari Hikaru dan Haruka, kedua anak Migite bertarung, menulis kanji, aksara jawa maupun sunda, bermain alat musik koto, samishen, shakuhachi, gambang, angklung, seruling, maupun kecapi, dan mengajarinya tata krama. Mereka juga harus kau ajarai bagaimana bernyanyi dan bersatu dengan elemen mereka. Selesai pembelajaran batinmu, kau akan menjadi penjaga kuil Shinju dan menetap disana selama seminggu, setelah itu, kau boleh pulang kemari"._

" _Berapa lama aku harus melakukan itu semua?"._

" _Jikalau cepat, bisa selesai 2 bulan. Paling lama,_ kaa-san _tak tahu. Kalau kau bisa, selesaikan selama sebulan, agar kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu ini"._

" _Kapan aku ke kuil Shinju"._

" _Kemungkinan besar besok lusa, Haruki"._

 _Flashback Off_

Seperti itulah yang dibicarakan Haruki dan Kaguya tadi.

Haruki harus memikirkan bagaimana mengajari si _Tsuinzu Mangekyō._

Kini, ia harus juga menikmati hidup di kediaman Otsutsuki ini.

' _Mungkin, disana aku bisa memikirkan rencana. Kini aku harus memikirkan bagaimana agara Hamu-_ nii _tenang',_ kata Haruki dalam hati.

 **OMAKE**

 **Maaf kalau disini belum ada momen HagoHamu. Habisnya, saya lagi konsennya ama OC saya.**

 **Dan, mungkin pada bingung kenapa kok fic Hamura-Chan kok update kilat datipada fic saya yang lain.**

 **Soalnya, saya lagi mood untuk meneruskan fic ini dan saya juga lagi kecantol sama pair HagoHamu.**

 **Dan untuk fic ini, kenapa setiap chap sedikit.**

 **Faktor pertama, meskipun saya punya waktu luang banyak, terkadang saya sering dimarahi kalau ketahuan sering menulis, hehehe... *curhat mode on*.**

 **Faktor kedua, saya males ngetiknya, hehehe...**

 **Baiklah, yang ini tak usah dibahas.**

 **Sekian dari Kino. RnR bagi yang mau :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto** _ **-sensei**_

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warn : DLDR, BL, YAOI, Typos, Gaje, Garing, Alay, Abal-abal, dll**

 **Pair : Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu) dan Hagoromo x Haori (HagoHao)**

 **Happy reading, minna…**

 **HAMURA-CHAN  
**

Haruki menghela nafas dengan berat.

Haruki harus memikirkan bagaimana mengajari si _Tsuinzu Mangekyō._

Kini, ia harus juga menikmati hidup di kediaman Ōtsutsuki ini selama ada waktu.

' _Mungkin, disana aku bisa memikirkan rencana. Kini aku harus memikirkan bagaimana agar Hamu-_ nii _tenang',_ kata Haruki dalam hati.

Haruki kembali mengerjakan kegiatannya.

Sementara di tempat Tenji dan Hagoromo dan Haori, tampak ricuh walau mereka hanya berempat.

Berempat?, oh, jangan lupakan Juubi yang selalu nongol kalau pemiliknya sedang heboh.

Tampak Tenji dan Hagoromo duduk berhadap-hadapan, di depannya, terdapat papan catur dengan bidak yang tersusun rapi.

Haori duduk di sisi lain papan catur.

"Kayaknya aku akan mengalahkan _tou-san_ kali ini", kata Hagoromo.

"Oh, kau tak bisa menyaingi _tou-san_ mu dalam permainan catur, Hagoromo. _Tou-san_ sudah mengalahkanmu dua kali. Kalau kali ini kau kalah, maka jatah tambahanmu menjadi milik _tou-san_ ", balas Tenji dengan sok.

Rupanya, mereka bertanding catur hanya untuk memperebutkan jatah makan tambahan Hagoromo.

Kaguya yang mendengarnya geleng-geleng kepala sembari ber 'ck ck' ria, Haruki tepuk jidat, sementara Hamura tersenyum.

"Masih saja tanding catur. Pasti Haori yang menjadi wasitnya", kata Kaguya.

Kaguya sadar ia kecplosan nyebut nama Haori, dan berharap agar Hamura tak terpancing amarahnya.

Namun, Hamura tak bereaksi.

Masih terfokus pada pekerjaannya.

Haruki segera membangkitkan _aquamarine_ sharingannya.

Rupanya, Hamura sedang menggunakan _headphone_ yang disambung dengan _Mp3 Player_ berwarna putih.

Itu hal yang wajar mengapa Haruki harus menggunakan sharingan, karena headphone Hamura tersamar dengan warna putih rambutnya.

Setiap anggota keluarga Ōtsutsuki memiliki _Mp3 Player_ dan _headphone_ sendiri-sendiri, tentunya dengan warna _Mp3 Player_ dan _headphone_ yang sama, namun berbeda antar milik.

Setiap warna _Mp3 Player_ dan _headphone_ sengaja disamakan dengan warna rambut pemiliknya untuk samaran.

Haruki kembali melihat layar Mp3 Hamura.

 _ **Mattete Ai No Uta by LoveLive! Sunshine!**_

Hamura tak sadar bahwa suara lagunya terdengar Haruki dan Kaguya, meskipun sudah memakai _headphone_ sekaligus.

Sepertinya, lagu yang didengar Hamura mencerminkan isi hatinya.

 _Me o tojite kiite ita yo, Kurikaesu nami no oto o  
 **-**_ **Kudengarkan dengan mata tertutup, Suara ombak yang terus berulang  
**

Aku menutup mataku. Dalam balutan yukata ini, aku bisa merasakan daun-daun bergesekan dengan angin ketika jatuh, atau suara angin yang bertiup pelan.

 _Kyou wa (kyou wa) shizuka ni nagareteku  
 **-**_ **Hari ini (hari ini) berlalu dengan tenang**

Ya, hari ini seperti yang lalu. Berlalu tanpa ada hal menarik dalam kehidupanku.

 _Surechigau hito mo nakute, Hitorikiri aruku michi de  
 **-**_ **Tanpa ada seorang pun yang lewat, Berjalan sendiri di sepanjang jalanan  
**

Aku pulang seperti biasa menuju kediaman Ōtsutsuki. Seperti biasa, jalanan sepi, langit malam begitu gelap.

 _Lalala~ (lalala~), Kuchizusamu ai no uta  
 **-**_ **Bersenandung lagu cinta**

Meskipun aku sedang sendiri, aku berusaha menghibur diri dengan bernyanyi.

 _Sonna tsuyoi omoi nante, Mada wakaranai kedo itsuka wa  
_ - **Entahlah, perasaan kuat apa ini?, Sesuatu yang masih belum aku ketahui**

Aku selalu merasakan perasaan aneh, dan tertuju pada sesuatu. Namun, itu masih asing bagiku

 _Kokoro kara no kimochi komete, Utatte mitai kara sore wa itsuka na  
_ \- **Namun dari segenap hati yang terdalam, Aku ingin bisa menyanyikan itu, suatu hari nanti  
**

Kini, aku tahu itu semua. Rasa menyukai seseorang, namun, entah mengapa aku merasa ingin ia bahagia

Kedua mata Haruki dan Kaguya melebar, ini bagian yang meskipun enak didengar dan merupakan _reff_ lagu, namun, terasa artinya jika mengetahui arti liriknya.

Hamura bagian ini turut bersenandung pelan.

 _Mattete kureru kai, motto suteki ni naritai yo  
 **\- Bisakah kamu menungguku?, Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih**_ _ **baik  
**_

Hagoromo _-kun_ , apa kau mau menungguku, membantuku menjadi lebi baik dan layak bersamamu

 _Koi wa madamada, nazo ni michita tooku no Passion  
 **\- Cinta itu masih belum, Hasrat dari misteri di kejauhan  
**_

Aku tahu ini salah, hasrat ini masih aneh bagiku. Jatuh cinta padamu, kakak kandungku sendiri.

 _Mattete kureru kai, motto suteki ni naritai yo  
 **\- Bisakah kamu menungguku?, Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik**_

Aku ingin menjadi lebih baik di hadapanmu. Kau telah memberikan kesempatan itu pada Haori-nee, sekarang, berikan aku kesempatan

D _akara madamada, shiritai (ironna koto shiritai)  
 **\- Karenanya masih belum, Aku ingin tahu (ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tahu)**_

Masih banyak yang ingin kuketahui. Semua tentangmu. Hagoromo _-kun_ , beri aku kesempatan.

 _Akogare o (mitsumete) oikakeyou  
 **-Cita-citaku (perhatikanlah), mengejar itu**_

Perhatikan aku, Hagoromo- _kun_. Aku hanya seorang _Omega_ yang memerlukan seorang _Alfa_ untuk hidup.

Kaguya dan Haruki terdiam, hanya menatap Hamura yang kembali terisak. Haruki tahu benar lagu itu.

Meskipun lagu itu nadanya riang gembira dan seperti lagu _dance_ , siapapun yang mengetahui artinya, maka pandangannya tentang lagu ini akan berubah.

Lagu ini mengisahkan tentang seseorang yang ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Haruki saja bisa menangis saat mendengar lagu itu, bagaimana tidak Hamura yang sedang dilanda kegalauan?

Tak sadar pula, Haruki dan Kaguya terbawa suasana, keduanya ikut menangis, dalam diam.

"Hei, kalian yang didapur, cepatlah. Kita semua sudah-", suara Tenji yang riang gembira kini terputus.

Tenji diam mematung diujung pintu dapur.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?", tanya Tenji.

Tenji berhasil merasakan aura aneh dari dapur dan segera mengecek apabila ada apa-apa. Sepertinya, memang ada.

Haruki masih diam, ia menatap kedua kakinya, tak sadar, sebuah tikus putih berdiri di kedua kakinya, mendogak kepalanya, menatap Haruki.

Haruki saat itu belum sadar apa yang ia takutkan ada di hadapannya, tak lama kemudian…

"KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA…. TIIIKUUUUUUUSSSSSS…..", teriakan Haruki langsung membahana di dapur.

Kaguya dan Hamura tersadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah Ayah dan Anak Sharingan itu.

Wajah Haruki keringat dingin melihat tikus putih tadi berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan dapur yang agak porak poranda.

Setelah semuanya dibereskan, mereka segera menyediakan sup miso dan membawanya menuju teras rumah.

Semuanya makan dengan tenang.

Dan seperti biasa, yang berpasangan ya sama pasangannya, yang jomblo ngerumpi.

Tenji dan Kaguya agak menjauh menjauh dari si Duo _Tsuki_ , yah, namanya pasangan suami istri pasti tak lepas dengan kegiatan bermesraan.

Hagoromo dan Haori juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan pasangan suami istri Ōtsutsuki.

Si Duo _Tsuki_ hanya bisa cengo melihat suasana.

Pasalnya, hanya mereka berdua yang sedang berstatus sendiri.

"Ssst, _imoto_ ", panggil Hamura seraya berbisik.

Sepertinya, Hamura dikacangin, karena Haruki sibuk ber'wow' ria dalam hati melihat kedua orang tuanya berciuman.

Haruki sengaja berpura-pura makan miso agar tak ketahuan kedua orang tuanya.

Hamura pun mau tak mau melihat Hagoromo Haori yang sedang bermesraan ria.

Hamura mendelik ketika Hagoromo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Haori.

Haruki yang sejak tadi mencolek bahu Hamura, segera menoleh ke arah mana pandang Hamura.

Haruki turut mendelik layaknya sang _anija_ byakugannya.

Dan, inilah saat-saat yang dibenci Hamura.

Ketika bibir Hagoromo dan Haori bertemu, suasana mendadak heboh nan tegang.

"EEEEHHHHHHH…?!", teriak Hamura.

Haruki tepuk jidat pasrah, yakinlah Hamura akan ngamuk beneran kali ini.

KaguTen maupun HagoHao hampir terjungkal mendengar teriakan Hamura.

Karena ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Hamura tak berteriak.

Terakhir kali Hamura ingat, ia berteriak saat usia menginjak pra-remaja.

"Ada apa, Hamura?", tanya Tenji.

Kaguya hendak bertanya, namun tertahan entah kenapa.

Haruki orang terdekat segera menahan badan _anija_ byakugannya agar tak berjalan menuju Haori dan meninjunya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, _IMOTO_ ". "Sabar _anija_ , jangan termakan emosi", kata Haruki.

Hamura yang marah bukan main segera berlari, meninggalkan sup misonya dan kerumunan orang.

Wajahnya merah padam, byakugannya aktif, air matanya mengalir keluar dari byakugannya.

" _ANIJA_ …", panggil Haruki dan segera menyusul Hamura.

"Hamura", panggil Kaguya dan ikut menyusul si duo Tsuki, seakan mengerti keadaan putra byakugannya itu.

Tenji tak mengerti tentang keadaan, sehingga ia terdiam saja, begitu pula dengan Hagoromo dan Haori.

' _Ada apa dengan Hamura?'_ , tanya Hagoromo dalam hati.

 **OMAKE**

 **Saya kesambet lagi. Kali ini entah kenapa lagi-lagi saya kasihan lihat Hamura.**

 **Oh ya, untuk lagu itu. Itu judulnya Mattete Ai no Uta. Kino tak tahu siapa artisnya. Tapi tahu ini salah satu soundtracknya anime Love Live!. Lirik sih by Hata Aki. Dan aransemennya oleh Yamaguchi Akihiko.**

 **Sekian dari Kino. RnR bagi yang mau :) :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto** _ **-sensei**_

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warn : DLDR, BL, YAOI, Typos, Gaje, Garing, Alay, Abal-abal, dll**

 **Pair : Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu** **)**

 **Happy reading, minna…**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

Hamura yang marah bukan main segera berlari, meninggalkan sup misonya dan kerumunan orang.

Wajahnya merah padam, byakugannya aktif, air matanya mengalir keluar dari byakugannya.

" _ANIJA_ …", panggil Haruki dan segera menyusul Hamura.

"Hamura", panggil Kaguya dan ikut menyusul si duo _Tsuki_ , seakan mengerti keadaan putra byakugannya itu.

Tenji tak mengerti tentang keadaan, sehingga ia terdiam saja, begitu pula dengan Hagoromo dan Haori.

' _Ada apa dengan Hamura?'_ , tanya Hagoromo dalam hati.

Hamura berlari menuju kamarnya, lalu masuk, dan menutup pintu dengan sekali dobrakan.

 _Tok tok tok_ … "Hamu- _nii_ ", panggil Haruki berulang-ulang, ditambah ketokan pada pintu ruangan Hamura, disusul Kaguya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hamura, keluarlah, ini _kaa-san_ dan _imoto_ ", kata Kaguya dan berharap Hamura mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?", tanya Tenji yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Kaguya.

Tenji datang bersama Hagoromo dan Haori.

Kaguya hanya menatap Tenji dengan tatapan _akan kuceritakan_ _nanti._

Tenji segera mengangguk mengerti.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, hiks…", terdengar suara Hamura dari dalam.

Kaguya diam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, _kaa-san_ tinggal. Jangan lupa makan, Hamura".

" _Ha-ha'i_ , hiks…", terdengar suara balasan Hamura, lalu semua pun kembali tenang.

Hamura menangis dalam hati, dalam genggamannya, sebuah pisau tajam siap untuk menusuk Hamura.

Ceh, Hamura niat bunuh diri nih.

Hamura berusaha melawan suara yang keluar dari lubuk hatinya.

" _Sudah, lakukan saja. Lebih baik mati daripada menanggung beban seperti ini",_ begitu suara logika Hamura.

Ketika, suara itu terdengar, Hamura siap menusukkan pisau itu ke perutnya, namun…

" _Jangan kau lakukan, Hamura. Kalau kau mati hari ini, kau tak akan bisa melihat hari esok. Bisa jadi hari esok lebih cerah dari hari ini. Memangnya kau mau mati sia-sia dengan wajah Hagoromo yang bersedih karena kau meninggalkannya?"_ , begitulah suara batin Hamura yang berhasil menghentikannya.

Ia terus berdebat dengan logika maupun batinnya, namun, karena ia seorang _omega_ berunsur Yin atau batin, maka batinnya lah yang menang.

"Aku masuk, Hamu- _nii_ ", kata Haruki langsung masuk.

Haruki terkejut bukan main melihat pisau yang digenggam Hamura dan mengarah ke perut Hamura sendiri.

"Hamu _-nii_ , ngapain Hamu _-nii_ bawa pisau?, bunuh diri?, ngapain juga bunuh diri?, emangnya aku mau lihat wajah Hago _-nii_ yang nangis-nangis karena kehilangan Hamu _-nii_?", tanya Haruki parno kumat.

' _Rupanya benar kata batinku'_ , kata Hamura dalam hati.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengupas mangga ini", kata Hamura, lalu mengambil buah mangga dari tempat persembunyian biasanya.

"Lah, Hamu _-nii_ dapet buah mangga ini dari mana?, nyolong punya tetangga?", tanya Haruki parno, bisa jadi dirinya lah yang menjadi pembokat gratis selama 5 jam oleh pemilik buah mangga ini, masalahnya, ia pernah mengalaminya sampai 5 kali hanya karena _anija_ byakugannya yang menurutnya ganteng (?), tapi usilnya minta ampun.

"Hehehe, aku sempatkan manjat pohon mangga kita. Habisnya, aku ingin mangga. Dan, karena aku terlalu stress, aku susah membedakan mana yang mentah mana yang matang, jadinya, aku main ambil saja. Untung dapat yang matang. Kau harus tahu, _on'na_ sharingan. Nih", kata Hamura sembari memperlihatkan lengannya.

"He, digigitin semut deh, wkwkwk, kan bisa panggil Juubi dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambilnya, dia akan elemen alam", kata Haruki.

"Aku tak mau merepotkan Shinju-chan", kata Hamura.

Haruki terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

Sunyi

"Oh ya, Haori _-nee_ sudah pulang, Haruki?", tanya Hamura.

"Tentu saja, namun, _tou-san_ yang mengantarnya _. Kaa-san_ sudah menceritakan keadaan _anija_ kepada _tou-san_ ", kata Haruki.

Hamura hanya tersenyum kecut, sementara Hagoromo saat ini sedang kesal dan bingung.

Sejak kejadian ini, Hagoromo dilarang bertemu Haori oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Jelas-jelas itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati dan bingung apa salahnya.

Hagoromo tak bisa tidur, dan ini pertama kalinya.

Ia hampir memutar semua lagu yang ada di _Mp3 Player_ nya, namun tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Dipikirannya yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh sosok Haori, kini hanya ada Hamura.

Gara-gara lihat si Hamura tidur saat di padang rumput tadi ya, jadi kepikiran Hamura.

Dan juga kejadian aneh dan menyebalkan gara-gara ulah _otouto_ byakugannya.

"Masa sih, Hamura punya perasaan ke aku?", gumam Hagoromo.

Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Hamura seharusnya tahu bahwa itu benar-benar dilarang. Apalagi _homo incest_. Tapi jujur saja, aku akhir-akhir ini merasa ada perasaan terlarang itu muncul ketika aku melihat Hamura", gumam Hagoromo lagi.

 _Klik..._ Haruki menekan tombol _stop_ di perekam suara miliknya, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, kemudian duduk di depan pintu kamar Hagoromo.

Lah, kok ada Haruki disitu?

Rupanya, sekitar 5 menit yang lalu berhasil menidurkan Hamura yang gak bisa-bisa tidur, namun, ia merasa ada yang aneh di kamar Hagoromo, lalu tak ada cara lain dengan mendengarkan keluhan sang _anija_ rinnegannya dan merekamnya, mungkin saja bisa menjadi bukti dan membantu tugas yang menurutnya berat dan sialan itu.

 _"_ Kaa-san _bakalan senang kalau tahu. Namun, kalau misalnya Hago_ -nii _punya perasaan yang sama dengan Hamu_ -nii _, kenapa harus pura-pura?"_ , batin Haruki, dengan segera pun meninggalkan kamar Hagoromo, mengambil seruling di kamarnya, lalu memainkannya di taman kediaman Otsutsuki.

 _Skip time…_

Malam yang biasanya cerah, kini mendung.

Tak ada bulan dan bintang yang biasa menemani.

Hagoromo kali ini tak mengikuti makan malam bersama.

Hagoromo sebenarnya juga makan, hanya saja di dalam kamarnya.

Mungkin masih kesal dengan kelakuan _otouto_ byakugannya.

Tak lama, hujan mulai turun.

Dan entah mengapa, Hamura bernasib apes lagi.

Ruangannya entah ulah siapa, bisa kebocoran bagian atapnya.

Hamura kesal-kesal dan bingung mau tidur di mana.

Di ruang tamu, dia ogah kedinginan. Di kamar ortu, dia udah gede kali. Di kamar Haruki, Haruki justru ngomel sama dia yang akhir-akhir ini ngiler walau gak separah Hagoromo. Kalau…

"Gue saranin, mending _anija_ tidur bareng Hago- _nii_ deh", kata Haruki.

Hagoromo yang kedengaran dari kamar, segera mendobrak pintu keras-keras, lalu melotot ke arah Haruki.

" _What_?, bareng gue?. Ogah, ogah, gue males tidur bareng _otouto_ yang ngacauin momen gue ama Haori- _chan_ ", kata Hagoromo dengan alay _plus_ sewot.

"Gue juga ogah banget tidur ama tukang ngorok ama tukang ngiler yang ilernya banjir kaya air sungai, plus ngoroknya itu bikin kuping orang yang denger itu budek", bales Hamura dengan alay _plus_ sewot.

"Cari masalah lo?", bentak Hagoromo.

"Iya, gue cari masalah ama lo, _anija_ ", balas Hamura.

"Dasar perusak suasana".

"Dasar tukang molor".

"Minta ditonjok?", kali ini Hagoromo mau ngajak berantem beneran.

"Silahkan aja, kalau gue terluka, _anija_ yang salah", jawab Hamura santai.

"Brengs-".

 _BUAGH_... Haruki langsung meninju jidat kedua _anija_ nya dan Hagoromo dan Hamura berakhir di tembok yang membentuk retakan, kelihatan banget Haruki pakai tenaga ekstra.

"BISA DIEM GAK SEEHHHH, INI UDAH MALEM…..", Haruki gilir teriak gara kedua _anija_ nya itu gak akur cuma gara-gara kejadian Hamura cemburu tadi.

"Hagoromo, kau harus berbagi ranjang dengan _otouto_ mu", wah, kalau suara ini, Hagoromo gak berani bantah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang _tou-san_.

"Cepat kembali ke ruang masing-masing", perintah sang _kaa-san_.

" _Ha'i_ ", kata trio H bersamaan, lalu berpisah.

Hagoromo sih langsung jalan ke ruangannya diekor sama Hamura.

Hamura sih kesel plus seneng jelasnya.

Kesel kenapa harus satu ruang sama anija nyebelinnya, dan senang bisa tidur sama orang yang disukainya.

Namun, rasa kesalnya berhasil mengalahkan rasa senangnya.

 _'Ugh, mending gue tidur aja di kamar Haruki atau gak di ruang tamu daripada tidur di goa genderuwo'_ , batin Hamura mulai nista.

 **OMAKE**

 **Kelihatannya chap selanjutnya bakalan Yaoi nih, baru kemungkinan sih.**

 **Hanya itu, dan sekian. RnR bagi yang mau :) :) :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto Shippuden TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warn : DLDR, BL, YAOI, LIME (XD), Typos, Gaje, Garing, Alay, Abal-abal, dll**

 **Pair : Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu)**

 **Saya kesambet apaan bikin LIME. Saya agak bingung nentuin rate untuk chap ini. Sebagai keamanan, M aja.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

 _'Ugh, mending gue tidur aja di kamar Haruki atau gak di ruang tamu daripada tidur di goa genderuwo'_ , batin Hamura mulai nista.

Yah, gimana gak kesal coba tidur sama _anija_ nyebelinnya itu.

Sementara Haruki ngikutin diam-diam kedua _anija_ nya, dan berharap mendapat tontonan yaoi gratis.

Hagoromo maupun Hamura tak sadar bahwa sang imoto mengikuti diam-diam.

Keduanya tiba dan segera masuk ke ruangan Hagoromo.

Hamura terkesiap, ia pikir _anija_ nya yang malas itu mempunyai kamar yang berantakan.

Justru kenyataannya berkebalikan dengan tebakan Hamura.

Hagoromo langsung menyambar selimut dan segera tidur diatas ranjangnya.

Hamura cengo lihat Hagoromo bisa langsung tertidur.

 _'Secepat itukah, lalu aku tidur dimana?'_ , pikir Hamura.

"Lo tidur di bawah saja, _otouto_ ", kata Hagoromo menjawab penasaran Hamura.

Hamura lagi-lagi cengo, apalagi Haruki yang lagi nguping di depan pintu kamar.

 _'Setega itukah Hago-_ nii _pada Hamu-_ nii, batin Haruki.

Haruki segera membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan _aquamarine_ miliknya, dan kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di ruangan _anija_ rinnegannya.

Hamura tak mau menolak.

Ia pun segera menuruti perintah Hagoromo dan segera tertidur.

Jelas-jelas saja Hamura tidur di lantai karena Hagoromo tak memberirahu ada futon atau tidak.

Haruki yang melihat hal itu jelas-jelas marah.

Cahaya coklat kayu mulai muncul menyelubungi tubuh Haruki.

Meskipun Hamura laki-laki, ia seorang _omega_ berelemen Yin.

Dan ia reinkarnasi Tsuki yang sebenarnya seorang _on'na_.

Haruki hendak mengeluarkan _susano'o_ nya, namun tepukan di bahunya menghentikan niatnya.

Haruki segera menoleh, dan mendapati sang _tou-san_ muncul dengan sharingan merah menyala menatapnya.

"Eugh, ehh, _tou-san_ ", kata Haruki merinding.

"Ngapain disini?, nonton kedua _anija_ mu?", tanya Tenji, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Haruki.

"Jangan lupa tidur", kata Tenji sembari tersenyum, lalu membelai kepala putri sharingannya, dan segera berlalu.

Haruki menghela nafas lega, dan segera kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Hagoromo mengintip keadaan Hamura ketika suara mengingil kedinginan Hamura terdengar.

 _'Apa dia tak menyadari kalau tidur di lantai malam-malam itu luar biasa dingin. Kenapa ia tak memakai futon yang ada di samping meja belajarku?'_ , batin Hagoromo.

Ceh, nggak bilang dari tadi nih anak kalau ada futon.

Hagoromo segera bangun dan turun dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan menuju ke lemarinya, dan mengambil selembar selimut.

 _'Kasihan, Hamura'_ , batin Hagoromo.

Haruki yang ada di balik pintu sudah mulai lompat kodok senang lihat tingkah Hagoromo.

Hagoromo segera menutupi tubuh Hamura dengan selimut itu, lalu membelai rambut Hamura.

Hagoromo berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan keadaan Hamura yang masih terbalut selimut, Hagoromo mengangkat tubuh Hamura dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan membaringkan di ranjangnya.

Hagoromo pun turut berbaring disamping Hamura, lalu masuk ke dalam selimut yang dikenakan Hamura, dan memeluknya.

Hamura mulai merasakan kehangatan di seluruh tubuhnya itu pun tersenyum.

Entah mengapa pula, setetes air mata Hamura jatuh.

Hagoromo yang mengetahui sang otouto menangis, segera membelai rambut panjang Hamura dan berkata, "Ceritakan saja padaku kalau kau ada masalah, Hamura".

Namun, Hamura tak memperdulikannya karena ia sedang tidur.

Hagoromo menghela nafas, lalu mencium ujung rambut Hamura, berharap sang _otouto_ nyaman, dan terus membelai rambut Hamura.

Hagoromo yang melihat paras manis Hamura, rasa itu muncul lagi.

Dan perang debat logika dengan perasaan Hagoromo mulai terjadi.

 _"Jangan lakukan, kau tahu itu sangat dilarang"_ , begitu kata logika Hagoromo.

 _"Lakukan saja apa kata hatimu, Hagoromo"_ , kata batin Hagoromo.

Setelah perang cukup lama, mungkin efek _omega_ milik Hamura, Hagoromo seorang _alfa_ tanpa sadar segera meraih pipi Hamura, mendekatkan wajah Hamura, lalu menciumnya.

Hagoromo tak melepaskan ciumannya sampai ia berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Hamura yang sadar bahwa Hagoromo menciumnya, berusaha lepas, namun cengkraman tangan kiri Hagoromo dan pelukan Hagoromo membuatnya lemas dan kembali tertidur.

Haruki yang masih setia menguping itu sudah mimisan dan hampir saja berteriak.

Wajahnya kesenangan, kedua matanya berbinar-binar saking senangnya.

Semua tingkah laku Hagoromo dan Hamura terekam jelas di memorinya.

Mungkin saja ia bisa memperlihatkan sang kaa-san tentang ini lewat _Sintensin no Jutsu_ milik klan Yamanaka yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Haruki jelas-jelas senang sekaligus haru.

Senang akhirnya dapat tontonan yaoi secara _live,_ dan haru melihat Hagoromo yang akhirnya bisa mengerti keadaan Hamura.

Haruki mulai menonaktifkan MS _Aquamarine_ miliknya dan segera pergi menuju ruangannya.

 **OMAKE**

 **Maaf kalau alurnya mutar-mutar dan agak aneh untuk Limenya. Saya hanya bisa buat segitu, jadi mohon dimaklumi :)**

 **Sekian dari saya. RnR bagi yang mau ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warn : Typos, Gaje, Garing, Abal-abal, Alay tingkat dewa, dll**

 **Pair : Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu)**

 **Happy reading, minna...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

Haruki mulai menonaktifkan MS _Aquamarine_ miliknya dan segera pergi menuju ruangannya.

Mentari muncul dengan cerahnya menyinari Sou no Kuni dan Ka no Kuni.

Biasanya, kediaman Otsutsuki selalu ribut, kini sunyi.

Jelas-jelas ini mengherankan.

Setelah dilihat, rupanya anggota Otsutsuki masih tertidur.

Tenji tidur dengan pulasnya tanpa menyadari istri tercintanya tak ada di sebelahnya.

Hagoromo dan Hamura masih tertidur dengan mesranya (?) dengan Haruki yang sibuk mengambil gambar untuk menjadi koleksi yaoi miliknya dan sang _kaa-san._

Juubi tak diketahui dimana ia berada saat ini.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Juubi berlari menuju kuil Shinju.

Entah apa tujuannya.

Suara kokok ayam yang bertengger di daun jendela yang terbuka di ruangan Tenji dan Hagoromo mulai terdengar keras.

Membuat Tenji sukses jatuh dari ranjang, dan Hagoromo dan Hamura terbangun.

Hamura masih pengumpulan kesadaran, begitu pula Hagoromo.

Hagoromo maupun Hamura langsung mendelik ketika mereka sedang berciuman.

Apakah Hamura lupa kalau semalam ia sadar dicium Hagoromo?

Mungkin karena kelembutan pelukannya Hagoromo jadi lupa, tapi entahlah.

Hamura mendorong badan Hagoromo, namun apa daya kalau belakang Hagoromo adalah dinding.

Jadinya, Hamura lah yang terdorong menjauh dan hampir jatuh dari ranjang, namun dengan cepat Hagoromo bangkit dan menahan badan Hamura.

"Kau ini kalau mau melakukan apa-apa lihat keadaan dulu, _teme_ ", kata Hagoromo.

"Iya, iya, _dobe_ ", balas Hamura.

Lah, kok jadi _teme_ ama _dobe_?

Sepertinya, Hagoromo maupun Hamura menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

Hamura sadar bahwa jarak wajah Hagoromo dan wajahnya sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafas pun begitu terasa.

Wajah Hamura langsung memerah dan segera berpaling.

Bisa jadi dia dianggap Hagoromo aneh.

Hagoromo yang sadar langsung melepas tangkapannya, dan...

 _Gubrak_... niat Hagoromo menolong Hamura pupus karena melihat wajah tomat Hamura.

"Auh, _anija_. Lihat keadaan dulu dong kalau mau lepasin orang", kata Hamura sembari mengelus-elus kepala belakangnya yang terantuk lantai begitu keras.

Hagoromo berdecak kesal, "Iya, iya, siniin tanganmu", kata Hagoromo sembari menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hamura berdiri.

Hamura meraih tangan Hagoromo.

 _'Kore wa...'_ , batin Hagoromo dan Hamura bersamaan.

Suara detak jantung keduanya terdengar begitu keras.

 _'Lagi lagi, perasaan aneh ini...',_ batin Hagoromo kesal.

 _'Tangan Hagoromo-_ kun _begitu hangat. Begitu terasa sampai lubuk hati. Membuatku entah mengapa percaya padanya'_ , batin Hamura.

Suara dobrakan pintu membawa keduanya menuju alam sadar mereka.

"Buruan makan, aku diomeli _kaa-san_ gara-gara _anija_ gak nongol-nongol. Emangnya ngapain nggak keluar-keluar?, ciuman?", ternyata Haruki datang sambil mengomel-ngomel dengan menyebutkan kata-kata terakhir dengan sharingan merah yang melotot tajam.

 _Plus_ cahaya coklat kayu yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Hamura udah keringat dingin, ia pun dengan perlahan berjalan dan bersembunyi di belakang Hagoromo.

Haruki yang melihat tingkah Hamura segera tersenyum, ia berhasil membuat Hamura bertingkah aneh di depan Hagoromo.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruang makan. Kalau telat, kejutan menunggu", kata Haruki, lalu dengan lompat kodok, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hagoromo.

Hagoromo cengo dalam hati, lalu mengintip keadaan Hamura di belakangnya.

Hagoromo bisa merasakan Hamura yang bergetar melalui kedua tangan Hamura yang menggenggam erat bahunya.

Hagoromo lalu melepas kedua tangan Hamura dan memeluknya.

"Sudahlah, begitu aja takut", kata Hagoromo.

"Buruan oi", sahut Haruki yang meskipun itu adegan yaoi, ia lama lama demek juga kalau suruh nunggu.

Haruki segera mendekati kedua _anija_ nya sembari mengacungkan sesuatu.

Seekor kecoa yang ia ikat dengan sebuah benang kain, dengan Haruki yang menggenggam ujung tali satunya.

Hagoromo dan Hamura melotot melihat kecoa yang emang keduanya adalah phobia kecoa.

Hagoromo dan Hamura jelas-jelas panik sampai jejeritan segala.

Hagoromo segera melompat keluar lewat jendela begitu pula Hamura karena Haruki berdiri di depan pintu.

"Khi khi khi... lucu banget liat wajah _anija_. Hahaha... ", sembari tertawa, Haruki kembali ke ruang makan dengan tubuh bergetar.

Hagoromo dan Hamura yang sedang menghindar dari Haruki, celingak celinguk cari Haruki.

Bisa jadi Haruki muncul dengan senjata menakutkan bagi keduanya.

Setelah aman, mereka segera pergi ke ruang makan.

Disana, sudah ada Tenji, Kaguya, Haruki, dan Juubi.

"Mengapa lama?", tanya Tenji.

"Eugh...", lidah Hagoromo maupun Hamura kelu.

Bingung mau menjelaskan hal tadi.

Namun, itu terselamatkan dengan Haruki yang bisik-bisik ke Tenji, dengan dibalas anggukan beberapa kali dari Tenji.

"Baiklah, karena kalian terlambat, ada hukuman dari _tou-san_ ", kata Tenji.

Hagoromo meneguk ludah, dan tanpa sadar telah menyentuh dan meremas _milik_ Hamura yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ngh...", suara lenguhan tanpa sadar keluar dari mulut Hamura, dan entah kenapa tubuh Hamura langsung lemas.

Agar tak jatuh, ia menggenggam bahu Hagoromo dengan sebelah tangan.

Semua langsung mendelik ke arah Hagoromo.

Hagoromo sendiri langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari Hamura.

Hamura yang menyadari segera menjauh dari Hagoromo.

Untung saja, Hamura tak masuk dalam masa _heat_ seorang omega, karena ketika ia masuk dalam masa _heat_ itu, semua orang akan kerepotan.

" _Anija_ , ngapain pegang _punya_ orang. Aku bukan milikmu dan selamanya tak akan menjadi milikmu", kata Hamura.

Ditangan Hamura, sudah ada sebuah wajan yang entah Hamura dapat dari mana yang siap melayang ke pipi Hagoromo.

Hagoromo sendiri geter-geter lihat wajah serem Hamura.

" _G-go-go-gomen._...", kata Hagoromo.

Tenji _facepalm_ dan Kaguya _sweatdrop_ lihat tingkah laku kedua anak laki-lakinya.

Haruki sendiri senyum-senyum sinis ke Hamura dengan arti tatapan _bohong_.

Haruki tahu, apa yang dikatakan oleh Hamura berkebalikan dengan isi hati Hamura sendiri.

Klan Otsutsuki berstatus omega bisa menggendalikan diri saat masa _heat_ di tengah kerumunan, entah itu di tempat umum ataupun keluarga.

Namun ketika sedang sendirian atau berada di depan dominannya, ia akan lepas kendali.

"Baiklah tantangannya adalah...", kata Kaguya menggantung.

"Hamura kau tahu apa makanan kesukaan _anija_ mu?", tanya Kaguya.

"Makanan kesukaan Hago- _nii_ adalah ramen pedas dengan ikan bergambar _tomoe_ 5 biji", jelas Hamura.

"Cepat masak itu tanpa bantuan Haruki maupun _kaa-san_ ", jelas Tenji.

Hagoromo agak _shock_ kalau makanan kesukaannya bakal dimasakkan oleh _otouto_.

 _'Mungkin aja masakannya tidak enak_ ', batin Hagoromo.

Tebakan Hagoromo juga, Hamura pasti keringat dingin dan bingung nerima tawaran sang _tou-san._

Namun, itu diluar dugaan Hagoromo.

Hamura segera mengeluarkan seikat tali rambut, dan mengikat rambutnya gaya _pony tails_ , seperti Haruki saat ini.

" _Ha'i_ , akan saya laksanakan _tou-san_ ", kata Hamura dengan tenang.

 **OMAKE**

 **BWAHAHAHA... *pletak*, eh, ehm ehm,** _ **gomen**_ **.**

 **Kelihatannya saya kebanyakan baca fic yaoi sama fic tentang psikolog nih, jadi di sini ada kata-kata Omega, dan Alpha.**

 **Bagi yang tak mengerti, harap cari di mbah Google ya, BWAHAHAHA... *dijitak Haruki*.**

 **Haruki : Uhm, ano, saya disini mewakili Kinohara selaku author yang sedang masa-masa gilanya entah kenapa. Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan review bagi yang mau, minna.** _ **Jaa ne...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warn : Typos, Gaje, Garing, Abal-abal, Alay tingkat dewa, dll**

 **Pair : Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu)**

 **Happy reading, minna...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

 _Mungkin aja masakannya tidak enak_ ', batin Hagoromo.

Tebakan Hagoromo juga, Hamura pasti keringat dingin dan bingung nerima tawaran sang _tou-san._

Namun, itu diluar dugaan Hagoromo.

Hamura segera mengeluarkan seikat tali rambut, dan mengikat rambutnya gaya _pony tail_ , seperti Haruki saat ini.

"Aku terima, _tou-san_ ", kata Hamura dengan tenang.

Tenji tersenyum melihat reaksi putra keduanya itu, Kaguya hanya mengangguk-angguk, sementara Haruki mengacungkan jempol.

"Baiklah. _Tou_ - _san_ dan _Kaa_ - _san_ mau pergi sebentar ke kuil Shinju. Haruki, jaga kedua _anija_ mu", perintah Kaguya.

" _Ha'i_ ", jawab Haruki.

Lalu, Tenji dan Kaguya segera pergi ke kuil Shinju setelah berpamitan dengan ketiga anaknya.

Hamura segera memakai celemek putih polos yang biasa ia gunakan.

Lalu, memasang _headphone_ putihnya yang sudah terhubung dengan _mp3_ _player_ miliknya, memilih lagu yang akan diputar, dan segera membuat ramen

Haruki sendiri berdiri di daun pintu menatap Hamura yang sedang memasak dengan santainya.

Ia juga memasang _headphone_ pirangnya.

Hagoromo yang melihat kedua adiknya memakai _headphone_ , segera memasang headphone coklatnya ke _mp3_ _player_ nya, dan memilih lagu yang akan diputar.

Hagoromo sendiri duduk di meja makan dengan teh dingin yang ada di meja makan.

Haruki memang tak diperbolehkan membantu karena Kaguya tahu, Hamura telah diajari memasak oleh Haruki walau sedikit.

Dan, Haruki emang lagi males bantuin, mendingan bantuin makan sama doa aja.

Tiba-tiba, entah sengaja atau kagak, Haruki merasa tak nyaman, maka ia segera meminta izin.

Haruki pun segera melepas _headphone_ nya.

"Uhm, Hago- _nii_. Aku mau ke belakang dulu", kata Haruki.

Hagoromo yang merasa dipanggil juga ikut melepas headphonenya.

"Lah, masa aku duaan doang ama Hamura. Mending gue ikutan aja", kata Hagoromo.

Haruki sendiri _sweatdrop_.

"Emangnya Hamu- _nii_ mau ditinggalin?, ntar nangis lho. Kedua, memangnya _anija_ mau nyium bau amis selain ikan dan lihat warna merah darah?", tanya Haruki.

Oalah, Haruki mau ganti.

"Eh, aku kira ngapain. Ya udah sono. Cepet baliknya. Jangan lama-lama. Kalau lama, gue doain semoga Seijitsu gak bakalan ketemu lo seumur hidup", kata Hagoromo.

Haruki sih manggut-manggut, diam diam sakit hati.

Masa si Haruki nunggu pujaan hati berharap ketemu, ini malah didoain moga aja nggak ketemu sampai akhir hayat.

"Aku harus mencuci juga. Jadi, lama Kalau gak dicuci, _tou_ - _san_ lihat, aku ntar diomelin", jelas Haruki dan langsur kabur, daripada berurusan sama Hagoromo lama-lama, eneg dianya.

Hagoromo hanya menghela nafas, lalu meminum sedikit teh dinginnya, dan memasang kembali _headphone_ nya.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Hamura yang sedang memasak.

Posisi Hamura membelakangi Hagoromo.

Celemek yang Hamura pakai membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya membentuk siluet tubuhnya.

Kini, tubuh Hamura layaknya seorang wanita terlihat oleh Hagoromo.

Menampakkan siluet pantat Hamura yang begitu menggoda dan menaikkan _libido_ Hagoromo saat itu juga.

Hagoromo menatap tubuh Hamura tanpa berkedip, dan hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

Hamura yang merasa diperhatikan, segera menoleh ke arah sang gerangan yang entah kenapa tegang sejak tadi.

Hamura dan Hagoromo pun melepas _headphone_ nya.

"Oi, _anija_. Kenapa?", tanya Hamura.

Hagoromo langsung menyadari kalau Hamura bertanya padanya langsung kaget.

"Eh, kagak ada apa-apa", kata Hagoromo agak terbata-bata.

Hagoromo jelas kaget banget, soalnya dia lagi fokus dalam keheningan, ada yang manggil dadakan.

"Hmmm. Lalu, kemana _imoto_?", tanya Hamura.

"Biasa, katanya mau ganti. Sekalian mencuci di belakang", kata Hagoromo rada eneg.

Ia teringat kejadian dimana si _imoto_ lagi cuci bekasnya yang merah banget di kamar mandi belakang, Hagoromo mau pipis karena kebelet banget, main buka pintu nggak lihat-lihat ada orang di kamar mandi, sukses bikin Hagoromo muntah-muntah gara-gara gak kuat sama bau amis dan warna merah itu, _plus_ , ocehan Tenji dan Kaguya juga menghampiri.

Hamura juga teringat pernah ngalami kejadian yang sama, justru bukan si _imoto_ , melainkan sang _kaa_ - _san_ , mau gak mau dia harus nerima hukuman yaitu bantuin Haruki nyuci baju di halaman belakang.

Hamura pun mengecohkan Hagoromo dan kembali memasak.

 _[Hamura-Chan]_

Sementara di belakang rumah, tampak Haruki sedang mencuci.

Disampingnya, 5 ember besar dengan pakaian yang menggunung berjajar rapi.

Menunggu dicuci oleh Haruki.

"Hadeh, cucian banyak, nggak ada yang bantuin. Aku berharap banget ada Haori- _nee_ disini, bantuin nyuci kaya dulu. Tapi, _tou_ - _san_ melarang Hao- _nee_ ketemu Hago- _nii_ karena takut kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi", kata Haruki.

Tenji sendiri nggak setuju kalau kedua anaknya harus bersatu layaknya kekasih.

Tenji tahu, bahwa sebelum Haruki, _Onmyo_ _no_ _Kyuu_ atau _Onmyo_ kesembilan masih hidup.

Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kaguya, istrinya sendiri.

Tenji sendiri baru menyadari bahwa ia mewarisi darah Kestueki, dan Suzaku, pemimpin Ka no Kuni yang bersebelahan dengan Sou no Kuni, mewarisi darah Namida.

Kaguya sendiri pewaris darah Yimayang, maka Kaguya selain disebut _Chakura_ _no_ _Sosen_ , ia juga disebut _Onmyo_ _no_ _Kyuu_.

Kaguya jelas tak mungkin memyerahkan suaminya agar bersatu layaknya kekasih dengan Suzaku.

Kaguya tahu ia masih butuh seorang lelaki untuk hidup, dan ia bukan fujoshi gila yang mau menyerahkan kekasihnya demi sebuah yaoi.

Haruki yang memikirkan hal itu jadi kasihan, bagaimana kalau ia menjadi ibunya.

Disaat sibuk mencuci, Juubi datang dan meminta makanan kepada Haruki.

"Ah, sebentar Shinju. Aku masih mencuci. Kau bisa meminta pada anija di dapur", kata Haruki, lalu menunjuk pintu yang terbuka, tempat ia keluar tadi.

Shinju segera berlari ke arah pintu yang ditunjuk oleh Haruki, dan menghilang di pojok pintu.

"Saatnya rencanaku sebagai seorang _Onmyo_ dimulai", kata Haruki.

Saat bilang seperti itu, sosok makhluk yang bersembunyi di salah satu pohon kediaman Otsutsuki tertawa pelan.

"Haruki- _sama_. Kurasa, rencanamu tak akan berhasil. Aku akan merusak rencanamu dan keluarga Otsutsuki", katanya, lalu menghilang.

 _[Hamura-Chan]_

Di kuil Shinju, Kaguya dan Tenji tampak mengobrol dengan Kohaku Ryumi di taman utama kuil.

"Bagaimana kalau besok, Haruki akan dikirim kesini, Kaguya- _sama_?", tanya Ryumi yang tak lain tak bukan adalah reinkarnasi dari Migite.

"Ryumi- _san_. Anda pengasuh saya sejak bayi, seharusnya anda tahu bagaimana saya", kata Kaguya.

"Ah, benar", kata Ryumi.

"Kami, para _miko_ di kuil Shinju sudah mengetahui bagaimana pohon Shinju. Setiap tahunnya, pohon Shinju meminta seseorang untuk dijadikan tumbal pohon Shinju. Kami sudah mendapat orang yang cocok, untuk dikorbankan", kata Ryumi.

"Saya kira sudah tidak ada ritual Pohon Shinju, rupanya masih berlanjut", kata Tenji.

"Benar, Tenji- _sama_. Saya kira Shinju- _sama_ tak meminta tumbal setelah dua tahun terakhir. Namun, semalam saya bermimpi, bahwa sesorang gadis dari Sou no Kuni diseret mendekat ke pohon Shinju, lalu dibalut oleh akar Shinju, dan digantung oleh Shinju- _sama_ sendiri di ranting-rantingnya", jelas Ryumi.

Ryumi usianya sekotar 70 tahunan, namun masih awet muda.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis yang anda lihat di mimpi anda, Ryumi- _san_?", tanya Tenji.

Ryumi diam sejenak, berpikir.

Ia bingung harus bilang apa.

Sementara Ryumi berpikir, Tenji dan Kaguya menunggu jawaban.

Ryumi pun menghela nafas setelah sekian lama berpikir.

"Gadis yang dicintai Hagoromo- _sama_ ", kata Ryumi pada akhirnya.

Tenji dan Kaguya terkejut.

"Apa? Haori? Apa anda yakin? Bagaimana reaksi Hagoromo nanti?", tanya Kaguya agak takut.

"Saya melihat dengan jelas di mimpi itu, Haori lah yang diseret oleh akar Shinju", jelas Ryumi.

Tenji diam berpikir, kalau tak dikorbankan, malah Shinju akan marah, sementara kalau Haori dikorbankan, Hagoromo akan marah.

Sosok hitam yang sebelumnya memantau Haruki, kini memantau situasi di kuil Shinju.

Sosok itu panik.

"Jangan Haori yang dikorbankan. Biarkan _Onmyo_ _no_ _Juu_ itu saja yang dikorbankan. Ugh, dasar Migite _no_ _Baka_ ", batin sosok itu geram.

Yang dimaksud _Onmyo_ _no_ _Juu_ adalah Haruki.

"Mau tak mau, aku harus menghancurkan rencana para _Onmyo_ , menghancurkan keluarga Otsutsuki, dan menghancurkan Kamigami no Kuni sampai akar-akarnya", kata sosok hitam itu, lalu menghilang.

 _[Hamura_ - _Chan]_

Setelah sekian lama Hamura memasak, ramen pedas kesukaan Hagoromo selesai.

" _Anija_ , nih ramennya", kata Hamura, lalu menaruh mangkok berisi ramen dengan ikan berbentuk _tomoe_ diatasnya.

Hagoromo yang melihat ramen buatan Hamura langsung tergiur.

Hagoromo baru saja mematahkan sumpit jadi dua dan hendak makan, langsung teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Lalu, kau dan _imoto_ makan apa, Hamura?", tanya Hagoromo.

"Aku tadi masak banyak. Buat porsi _tou_ - _san_ , _kaa_ - _san_ , _imoto_ , Shinju- _chan_ , dan porsi tambahan _anija_. Jadi masaknya lama banget. Itu _imoto_ pasti cuciannya banyak. Dari tadi gak beres beres. Udah sejam lagi. _Tou_ - _san_ dan _kaa_ - _san_ belum pulang lagi. Juubi kemana ya?", jelas Hamura.

Kelihatan banget kalau Hamura tuh khawatir banget sama keluarga.

Hagoromo sendiri salut sama Hamura, masih bisa peka ke keluarga.

Hagoromo segera mematahkan sumpit menjadi dua, dan mulai mencoba ramen buatan Hamura.

"Wah, ramen buatanmu enak sekali. Lebih enak dari buatan _imoto_ maupun _kaa_ - _san_. Kau yang terbaik, Hamura. Sepertinya kau bisa menggantikan _kaa_ - _san_ maupun _imoto_ tidak ada dirumah", puji Hagoromo.

" _Hontouni_ _arigatou_ , _anija_ ", kata Hamura.

"Sepertinya untuk kedepannya. Aku ingin kau yang memasak semua porsi makanku", kata Hagoromo.

"Heh? _Hontouni_?", tanya Hamura tak percaya.

"Hm. Masakanmu enak sih. Bikin ketagihan orang yang makan", kata Hagoromo.

"Emang pakai resep apaan, Hamura. Bisa enak gini", tanya Hagoromo.

"Oh, hanya bahan-bahan yang diajarkan _imoto_ dan _kaa_ - _san_ saja. Tak ada yang lain", jelas Hamura.

"Bener nih?".

"Beneran, rinne _anija_ ", kata Hamura pakai bikin tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya.

Hagoromo pun mengerti dan segera melanjutkan makannnya.

 _'Sejujurnya. Yang kukatakan emang benar. Namun, aku menambahkan dua bumbu non kasat mata. Yaitu_ Ai _dan_ Seijitsu _'_ , batin Hamura.

Yang dimaksud _seijitsu_ adalah ketulusan.

Nama kekasih Haruki sendiri bernama Seijitsu yang berarti ketulusan.

Haruki begitu mencintai Seijitsu karena ketulusan hatinya mau mempersilahkan tinggal di rumahnya waktu berusia 6 tahun.

Juubi datang dengan cepat ke arah Hamura dan langsung meminta makanan.

Hamura segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat cucian.

Ia melihat-lihat dulu, lalu mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil bertuliskan tulisan Juubi di baliknya.

Lalu berjalan menuju tempat panci ramen, mengambil sesendok sayur ramen, menuangkannya ke mangkuk Juubi, dan menaruhnya di teras rumah.

Hamura pun melepas celemek yang ia kenakan lalu menggatungkannya di tempat biasanya.

Ia hendak keluar dapur menuju tempat Haruki mencuci baju, namun, panggilan Hagoromo menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Oi, Hamura. Kau tak mau mencoba ramenku sedikit?", tanya Hagoromo.

"Oh, tidak perlu, _anija_. Nanti aku makan sendiri, setelah membantu Haruki", kata Hamura.

"Ayolah, sesuap saja", kata Hagoromo.

Entah ada angin apa, Hagoromo berkata seperti itu.

Sukses bikin wajah Hamura memerah dan menunduk.

Dengan malu, Hamura berjalan mendekati Hagoromo dan duduk di sampingnya.

Melihat Hamura menunduk, tangan kiri Hagoromo meraih pipi kanan Hamura, dan mengubah arah pandang Hamura.

Rinnegan dan _amethyst_ pun bertemu.

"Kalau kau menunduk, bagaimana aku bisa menyuapimu?", tanya Hagoromo.

Hamura sendiri terhenyak, wajah merahnya tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Heh, Hamura? Kau kenapa? Sakit?", tanya Hagoromo.

Hamura hanya menggeleng.

Hagoromo pun segera meletakkan sumpit, mengambil sendok, memotong sedikit mie ramen dan mengambil sedikit kuah dengan sendok, lalu mengarahkan sendok ke arah Hamura.

"Buka mulutmu", kata Hagoromo.

Hamura sendiri diam dan menurut.

Hamura pun membuka mulutnya, dan Hagoromo pun memasukkan sendok berisi ramen ke dalam mulut Hamura, lalu menariknya lagi.

Hamura mengunyah sedikit demi sedikit ramen yang disuapi oleh Hagoromo tadi.

Oh, mungkin sang pujaan hati.

"Nah, bagaimana, enak kan?", tanya Hagoromo.

Hamura hanya mengangguk malu, lalu berpaling.

Saat kejadian Hagoromo menyuapi Hamura tadi, pemikiran keduanya berbeda mengaoa Hagoromo melakukan itu.

 _'Hago-_ kun _melakukan ini? Apa Hago-_ kun _mulai mengerti cinta terlarang yang kurasakan ini?',_ jelas-jelas ini pertanyaan Hamura.

 _'Selama dia masih saudara mah gak masalah. Atau orang yang lebih muda atau tua 5 tahun sih gak masalah. Kalau kekasih sih mau aja, selama itu Haori-_ chan _. Kalau Hamura kekasihku, aku ogah banget ngelakuin ini',_ ini isi hati Hagoromo.

Lah, si Hagoromo belum peka rupanya dengan wajah merah Hamura yang ia bilang sakit.

Sakit, iya sakit. Kalau Hamura tahu apa isi hati Hagoromo saat itu.

Hagoromo daa Hamura tak sadar seseorang melihat kejadian itu di depan pintu.

Di daun pintu dapur, tampak Haruki kayak orang antara kaget sama orang kaya mau mokad.

Kedua mata Haruki melotot ke arah kedua _anija_ nya, wajahnya _poker_ _face_ , di pelukannya, sebuah ember dengan pakaian yang baru saja dijemur hendak di setrika.

Kalaupun Haori melihat hal ini, pasti raksinya begini, "Mereka kan saudara, jadi hal yang wajar".

Kalau Haruki yang lihat, reaksinya adalah...

"KYYAAAAA... _ANIJA_...", yakinlah Haruki teriak habis lihat yaoi gratis.

Hagoromo rada bingung, sementara Hamura malu malu kucing.

"Akhirnya dapat yaoi juga. Bakalan bilang ke _kaa_ - _san_ ah...", kata Haruki mulai jahil.

"Eh, jangan, Haruki", kata Hamura.

"Bakalan bilang", goda Haruki lagi.

"Hamura bilang jangan ya jangan, Haruki", kata Hagoromo.

"Ciee... yang ngewakilin isi hati ukenya. Benar benar seme sejati", kata Haruki.

Hagoromo tak tahu apa itu Seme dan Uke. Namun, Hagoromo tahu itu melambangkan nama hubungan.

Karena Hagoromo tak memiliki hubungan lain selain hubungan saudara, maka ia marah dan berlari-lari mengejar-ngejar Haruki.

" _TADAIMA_...", terikan tou-san di depan pintu membuat Hagoromo, Hamura, dan Haruki lomba lari menuju depan pintu.

" _Okaerinasai_ ", kata Trio H bersamaan menyambut kedua orang tua mereka.

" _Kaa_ - _san_ baru masuk sudah wangi ramen. Siapa yang masak ramen?", tanya Kaguya.

Haruki hendak jawab, namun sudah keduluan Hagoromo.

" _Kaa_ - _san_. Hamura yang memasak ramen. Kalau _kaa_ - _san_ coba pasti ketagihan", kata Hagoromo langsung nyerocos.

Tak lupa dengan kedua lengan Hagoromo yang melingkar di leher Hamura.

"Rupanya tak sia-sia punya adik pinter masak", kata Hagoromo lalu mencubit pipi kanan Hamura.

"Aw, sakit _anija_ ", kata Hamura, lalu berusaha melepaskan lengan Hagoromo yang masih menggantung di kedua lehernya.

Tenji senyum-senyum ke Hamura, tahu kalau Hamura seneng banget dipuji pujaan hati.

Kalau Kaguya sih senyum-senyum ke Haruki yang berada di belakang agak samping Hagoromo.

Diam-diam pula, Kaguya menunjukkan jari jempol ke Haruki.

 _Rencana_ _pertama_ _berhasil_ adalah kata-kata yang mencerminkan arti wajah Kaguya.

Haruki balas tatapan sang _kaa_ - _san_ dengan cengar cengir _plus_ alis naik turun.

"Haruki, ikut _kaa_ - _san_ sebentar", kata Kaguya, lalu menarik putri satu-satunya itu menjauh dari kerumunan para pria.

" _Kaa_ - _san_ mengajakku kemana?", tanya Haruki.

"Ikuti _kaa_ - _san_ saja", kata Kaguya tanpa menatap wajah putrinya itu.

Haruki hanya diam menurut dan terus mengekori sang _kaa_ - _san_.

Setelah lama berjalan, mereka tiba di depan kamar Haruki.

"Besok pagi, tepat pukul 4. Kau harus segera pergi ke kuil Shinju. Kau tak perlu membawa apapun karena Ryumi- _san_ akan menyediakan perlengkapan selama kau disana. Paham?", kata Kaguya.

" _Ha'i_ ", kata Haruki.

"Dan, _kaa_ - _san_ mau kau harus jaga rahasia", kata Kaguya.

Haruki hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan beritahu siapapun, apalagi Hagoromo", kata Kaguya.

Haruki sejenak bingung, namun ini perintah maka ia tak berani melanggar.

"Pohon Shinju kembali meminta tumbal setelah ritual pohon suci tak dilaksanakan selama 2 tahun ini. Dan ia meminta seseorang diantara kita, Sou no Kuni untuk dikorbankan", jelas Kaguya.

Pikirannya Haruki mulai macam-macam.

Masa Hagoromo mau dikorbankan demi Shinju?

"Bukan Hagoromo yang akan dikorbankan, Haruki. _Kaa_ - _san_ sudah bertanya siapa yang akan dikorbankan. Menurut mimpi Migite- _san_ , Haori yang akan dikorbankan", kata Kaguya.

"Heh? Haori?", tanya Haruki kaget.

"Makannya jangan bilang-bilang Hagoromo. Nanti dianya marah. _Kaa_ - _san_ juga sudah bertanya kepada Haori apakah ia bersedia, dan ia bersedia. Sebelumnya, Haori menitipkan ini untuk Hagoromo, tolong jangan kasihkan Hagoromo", kata Kaguya sembari memberikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul _tomoe_ berwarna merah.

Haruki mengamati kalung itu.

"Saat ini, tolong jaga rahasia. Paham?", kata Kaguya.

" _Ha'i_ ", jawab Haruki.

 **OMAKE**

 **Break dari Hiatus dulu. Saya langsung ngebut nulisnya pas malam senin *curhat*.**

 **Eps selanjutnya bakalan saya beritahu siapa yang bakal ngehancurin rencana** _ **Onmyo no Juu**_ **a.k.a Haruki dan kisah** _ **Onmyo**_ _ **no**_ _ **Kyuu**_ **a.k.a Kaguya.**

 **Dan, eps selanjutnya bakal saya skip sampai keberangkatan Haruki menuju kuil Shinju.**

 **Disini, rencana awal Haruki udah sukses, tinggal rencana tahap kedua sampai akhir.**

 **Yo lah, sekian dulu. RnR bagi yang mau ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Story and OC by Me**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, and MAYBE General**

 **Warn : DLDR, AU (Maybe), OC, OOC, BL, YAOI, Incest, LIME, Typos, Gaje, Garing, Alay, Abal-abal, dll**

 **Pair : Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu)**

 _ **Break**_ **dulu dari Hiatus, karena sudah gatel pingin menulis dan update fic *tabok*. Banyak unsur sejarah disini, mungkin.**

 **Ket :**

 **Onmyō = Reinkarnasi Yimayang**

 **Tsuki = Reinkarnasi Namida**

 **Taiyō = Reinkarnasi Ketsueki**

 _ **Happy reading and hope you enjoy**_ **, minna...**

 **HAMURA-CHAN**

"Bukan Hagoromo yang akan dikorbankan, Haruki. _Kaa-san_ sudah bertanya siapa yang akan dikorbankan. Menurut mimpi Migite- _san_ , Haori yang akan dikorbankan", kata Kaguya. "Heh? Haori?", tanya Haruki kaget.

"Makannya jangan bilang-bilang Hagoromo. Nanti dianya marah. _Kaa-san_ juga sudah bertanya kepada Haori apakah ia bersedia, dan ia bersedia. Sebelumnya, Haori menitipkan ini untuk Hagoromo, tolong jangan kasihkan Hagoromo", kata Kaguya sembari memberikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul _tomoe_ berwarna merah.

Haruki mengamati kalung itu. "Saat ini, tolong jaga rahasia. Paham?", kata Kaguya. " _Ha'i_ ", jawab Haruki.

* * *

Hagoromo bersin-bersin di depan pintu rumah. Tenji maupun Hamura bingung mengapa Hagoromo bersin-bersin. "Kenapa, _anija_?", tanya Hamura, yang melihat Hagoromo menggosok-gosok hidungnya. "Terasa ada yang menyebut namaku di belakang", kata Hagoromo, lalu bersin lagi.

Hamura hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, _Onmyō no Kyuu_ dan _Onmyō no Juu_ kemana perginya?", tanya Tenji. Rupanya, Tenji baru menyadari bahwa istri dan putri satu-satunya itu menghilang.

"Kulihat tadi _kaa-san_ dan _imoto_ pergi sebentar. Tidak tahu kemana dan ada apa", kata Hamura. Tenji mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tanda mengerti. "Kupikir, kedua _Onmyō_ itu ada tugas penting dari Ryumi- _san_ ", kata Tenji.

"Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Hagoromo. "Entahlah, kita _Taiyō no Kyuu, Taiyō no Juu, Tsuki no Juu,_ dilarang ikut campur masalah para _Onmyō_ ", kata Tenji, lalu berlalu. Hagoromo maupun Hamura terdiam di tempat. Teringat sesuatu. " _Anjia_ ", panggil Hamura. "Apaan?", tanya Hagoromo.

Keduanya menoleh, dan rinnegan dan _amethyst_ pun bertemu. " _Anija_ memikirkan apa yang ku pikirin?", tanya Hamura. "Eh, bener", kata Hagoromo. Mereka berdua, Hagoromo sang _Taiyō no Juu_ , dan Hamura sang _Tsuki no Juu_ mengerti.

" _ **Masa mereka ngomongin tentang keberangkatan Haruki ke kuil Shinju?".**_

* * *

Haruki sudah menduga ini. Bahwa Haori akan dikorbankan hanya untuk Pohon Shinju. Saat ini, ia hanya duduk di ayunan di samping rumah tempat dimana taman kediaman Otsutsuki.

Angin semilir dengan lembayung sore terlihat membuatnya tenang. Ia menggoyangkan ayunan berkali-kali. Bunga sakura tempat ayunan yang Haruki mainkan perlahan menguncup.

Menandakan malam akan datang sebentar lagi. Di pangkuannya, tertidur Juubi. Haruki hanya mengelus-elus tubuh Juubi dan menatapnya kosong.

Ia tahu, bahwa Juubi itu adalah sebuah pohon. Dan memiliki wujud manusia yang hanya bisa dilihat para _Onmyō_ saja. Para _Tsuki_ dan _Taiyō_ bisa melihatnya, asalkan sudah mendapat izin dari _Onmyō_.

Dan, Pohon Shinju memiliki kemampuan menjadi dua wujud. Wujud pohon Juubi tetap setiap saat. Namun, disaat itu juga, Juubi membagi jiwanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dirinya yang berwujud pohon.

Saat siang hari, Juubi berubah menjadi makhluk berekor sepuluh (Juubi), dan tinggal di kediaman Ōtsutsuki. Sebenarnya, hanya seorang Onmyō yang boleh memanggilnya Shinju- _chan_ , namun, karena _Taiyō no Juu_ dan _Tsuki no Juu_ mendapat suatu keistimewaan, maka mereka diperbolehkan memanggil Juubi dengan panggilan Shinju- _chan_.

Saat matahari telah terbenam sempurna, Juubi akan tidur terus sampai matahari terbit di hari esoknya. Ini dikarenakan jiwanya lepas dari wujud makhluk berekor dan berubah menjadi manusia tak kasat mata.

Mengapa dipanggil dengan sufiks – _chan_ , karena Shinju adalah seorang _on'na_. Dan, yang memiliki Shinju pada awalnya adalah Yimayang. Maka, hanya para _Onmyō_ yang hanya memiliki kemampuan melihat hal wujud kasat mata Shinju dan berkomunikasi dengan Shinju.

Haruki menatap matahari yang sudah tenggelam sempurna. Lalu, meraba tubuh Juubi. Agak dingin. Pertanda jiwa Juubi telah berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. Haruki menatap ke depan. Tampak Juubi dalam wujud seorang _on'na_.

Rambutnya coklat panjang semata kaki. " _Onmyō no Sharingan-sama_. Ada yang perlu anda tanyakan?", tanya Shinju dengan wujud manusia tak kasat mata. Haruki bangkit. Dibawa pula tubuh makhluk berekor sepuluh itu.

Shinju selalu memanggil Yimayang dan reinkarnasinya yang biasa disebut _Onmyō_ dengan sufiks – _sama_ karena derajatnya lebih rendah daripada Yimayang dan reinkarnasinya.

"Shinju- _san_. Ada apa denganmu?. Mengapa kau mengorbankan Haori?. Apa kau tahu kejadian _Onmyō no San_ beberapa abad yang lalu?. Bagaimana _Taiyō, Tsuki_ , dan _Onmyō_ waktu itu?. Kalau sekarang, kau tahu _Taiyō no Juu_ akan marah?. Dan _Tsuki no Juu_ pasti akan kewalahan. Jangankan Hamu- _nii_ sang _Tsuki no Juu_ , aku sang _Onmyō no Juu_ saja tak bisa mengatasi kemarahannya. Dan, kau tahu sebuah makhluk mengincarku dan _Onmyō no Kyuu_?", tanya Haruki bertubi-tubi.

Shinju agak kewalahan menghadapi reinkarnasi ke-10 tuannya ini. Karena Shinju sendiri tak bisa mengatasi _Onmyō_ yang satu ini karena di reinkarnasi Yimayang semuanya adalah pemilik byakugan atau tidak rinnegan, namun _Onmyō_ yang satu ini pemilik sharingan yang melambangkan Namida.

"Etto, sebenarnya saya sendiri sengaja mengirim mimpi itu ke Migite a.k.a Ryumi, karena, agar Hagoromo- _sama_ tak mendekati wanita itu. Bukankah seharusnya Ketsueki- _sama_ dan Namida- _sama_ bersatu dan itu sudah mutlak?. Reinkarnasinya pun begitu. Kalau Hagoromo- _sama_ mendekati bahkan sampai menikahinya, maka benang merah yang menghubungkan Ketsueki- _sama_ dan Namida- _sama_ akan terputus. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka nyawa Yimayang maupun reinkarnasinya akan terancam bisa terbunuh. Maka dari itu Yimayang- _sama_ memang bereinkarnasi karena Ketsueki- _sama_ dan Namida- _sama_ untuk menghubungkan dan menjaga benang merah Ketsu- _sama_ dan Nami- _sama_. Ketsueki- _sama_ dan Namida- _sama_ sendiri turun ke bumi adalah untuk bersatu dengan alam, dan mengapa reinkarnasi?, agar tak ada yang mengancam nyawa suami istri Leluhur Ōtsutsuki itu", jelas Shinju panjang lebar.

Haruki hanya menghela nafas. Ia sudah tahu tentang ini karena kebiasaannya membaca buku sejarah berjudul _Ōnmyo no Rabustorī_ yang ditulis para _Onmyō_ terdahulunya secara turun temurun, dan ia harus melanjutkan menulis kisah itu, dan penjelasan dari sang _kaa-san_.

Mata Shinju yang sebelumnya rinne sharingan kini berubah menjadi _amethyst_ perlahan-lahan. Kemudian, byakugan Shinju bangkit. Tatapannya berubah menjadi liar. Ia menoleh kesana kemari. Haruki turut mengaktifkan sharingan merahnya dan menoleh ke arah yang ditatap Shinju.

"Lebih baik, kita mengobrol di dalam saja, Haruki- _sama_. Takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita", kata Shinju, lalu menghilang tepat saat lampu di taman kecil kediaman Ōtsutsuki itu menyala. "Haru- _chan_ , ayo makan", panggil Kaguya tak lama kemudian.

" _Ha'i_ ", balas Haruki agak berteriak. Haruki segera masuk dengan membawa tubuh mungil makhluk berekor 10 yang kini wujudnya tampak mengikutinya di belakang. Tak lupa, Haruki menutup pintu. Di saat Haruki sudah menutup pintu dan Shinju di dalam kediaman Ōtsutsuki, sosok yang dimaksud 'sebuah makhluk mengincarku dan _Onmyō no Kyuu'_ muncul.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shinju dan Haruki ya?", tanya sosok itu. Untung saja, sosok itu datang terlambat. Tepat saat pembicaraan Haruki dan Shinju berhenti sebentar, dia baru datang. Tubuh gelapnya memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi di tempat gelap.

* * *

Di ruang makan, Haruki baru saja datang dengan Juubi yang tidur di pelukannya. "Eh, Juubi tidur lagi?. Dia kan belum makan", tanya Hagoromo. "Jelas lah. Dia emang suka tidur jam seginian", kata Haruki ngaco.

Haruki memang sengaja bilang begitu untuk kode bahwa Shinju tak ada di tubuh makhluk berekor itu. Seluruh keluarga mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lalu melanjutkan makan. Kaguya menyadari keberadaan Shinju.

Maka, Kaguya menoleh ke suatu sudut. Tampak Shinju yang sedang berdiri menatap keluarganya. Hanya Kaguya dan Haruki yang menyadari adanya Shinju disitu. Shinju yang pandangannya bertemu dengan _amethyst_ Kaguya segera membungkukkan badan, dan mengucapkan, " _Konnichiwa, Onmyō no Kyuu-sama_ ".

Kaguya menganggukkan kepala. "Sayang, kau kenapa?", tanya Tenji yang melihat tingkah istrinya mulai aneh. "Oh, aku hanya mengangguk ke Shinju", kata Kaguya jujur. Tenji hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan makan.

Tubuh maupun suara Shinju dalam wujud manusia hanya bisa dilihat dan didengar para _Onmyō_ dan Yimayang sendiri. Kaguya tahu, kalaupun Shinju dalam wujud tak kasat mata itu ada di saat keluarganya berkumpul, maka ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.

Makan malam sudah selesai, dan semua kembali melanjutkan aktifitas yang tertunda. Tenji tidur di kamar dan Hagoromo dan Hamura main catur di halaman depan ditemani Haruki. ' _Ugh. Padahal ada yang mau diomongin Shinju-_ chan _. Kenapa malah dipaksa jadi wasit catur?'_ , gerutu Haruki dalam hati.

Sang _kaa-san_ sendiri ingin tidur, maka mau tak mau, Haruki harus menemani _Tsuki_ dan _Taiyō no Juu_ itu main catur. Mereka main catur dengan hebohnya. Shinju menemani Haruki yang menjadi wasit catur tak jauh dari tempat main catur trio H itu.

Setelah lama main catur, trio H mulai bosan. "Oi, Haruki. Ambilin buku gitu lah. Mau baca buku kitanya", kata Hagoromo sembari mengupil. Haruki langsung protes. "Ha?, ambilin?, emangnya aku jadi pembokat dadakan disini?. Ogah banget akunya. Ambil sendiri gitu kek", kata Haruki sembari menunjuk Hagoromo.

"Ayolah, Haruki. Ntar juga aku bonusin es kopi, deh. Ambil sendiri bubuknya di lemariku. Terserah mau berapa. Asal ambilin buku apa aja, kalau bisa mah khusus _anija_ yang tentang rumus-rumus Matematika _plus_ buku latihannya. Kalau aku kalau bisa berkaitan sama Psikolog lah. Ama tentang biologi, fisika, ama kimia. Kalau nggak, aku suruh _anija_ buat bikinin kamu soal matematika tingkat 10 ntar", kata Hamura dengan suara santai, namun dengan nada mengancam di kata-kata akhir.

Kalau udah diancem begini, plus dikasih bonusan apalagi kalau bonusannya kopi, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, rela tak rela harus ngelakuin, apalagi ancamannya bakal dikasih soal matematika tingkat 10. Udah tahu aja kalau kelemahan Haruki dalam pembelajaran adalah Matematika.

Haruki lebih menyukai Sejarah dan Budaya. Berbeda dengan Hamura yang lebih suka Psikologi dan IPA maupun Hagoromo yang suka Matematika dan Teknologi.

* * *

Haruki meninggalkan Hagoromo dan Hamura berdua di halaman depan, dengan Shinju yang tak kasat mata mengekori. Hamura memilih membereskan bidak catur yang berserakan di sekitar papan catur. "Kau yakin akan memberikan bubuk kopimu?. Aku yakin pasti imoto akan mengambil semuanya", kata Hagoromo.

"Hm. Sebenarnya, aku ada cadangan di tempat lain. Dan, wajar saja kalau Haruki tingkahnya seperti anak-anak. Dia belum pernah merasakan masa-masa kebahagian anak kecil", jelas Hamura sembari tetap membereskan bidak-bidak catur. Hagoromo tersenyum sekejap pada Hamura, lalu pandangamnya beralih pada bulan yang bersinar.

Hagoromo perlahan merasakan sesuatu. Sebuah chakra dan perasaan aneh, dan itu terjadi setiap ia menatap bulan. Dan terasa lebih jelas ketika keadaan bulan seperti saat ini, bulan purnama.

Sebuah perasaan rindu seorang wanita yang terus memanggil-manggil 'Taiyo'. Maka dari itu, ia paling takut keluar pada malam hari. Namun, berhubung di dalam tumben panas, maka ia memilih tempat di luar.

Perasaan itu beriringan muncul ditambah dengan Hamura disampingnya. Perasaan ingin memeluknya, bahkan lebih dari itu menyelubungi Hagoromo. Begitu pula ketika Hamura menatap matahari. Hamura bisa merasakan seorang pria memanggil-manggil 'Tsuki'. Dan begitu pula, perasaan ingin dimanja oleh seseorang terasa besar ketika Hamura berada disamping Hagoromo.

Haruki sendiri juga merasakan, tepat saat matahari setengah terbenam, dan bulan setengah muncul, dengan pendengarannya ia bisa merasakan suara-suara.

 _'Kita akan bergabung dengan alam dan kehidupan manusia. Kita akan bersama bereinkarnasi'._

 _'Kau janji kita aan bersama terus?. Walau reinkarnasiku laki-laki?'._

 _'Ya, aku akan terus bersamamu'._

 _'Ketsueki-_ sama _, Namida-_ sama _. Saya akan mempersatukan seluruh reinkarnasi anda. Ketika reinkarnasi Namida-_ sama _laki-laki, maka saya akan bereinkarnasi menjadi perempuan'._

 _'Baiklah, kita berpisah disini._ Sayonara _. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali'._

* * *

Haruki hampir saja melamun lebih lama lagi kalau saja Shinju tak menyadarkannya. Saat ini, Haruki beraa di kamarnya, memilah buku yang dipesan kedua anijanya. "Haruki- _sama_. Apa anda mengetahui siapa yang memgincar anda dan Kaguya- _sama_?", tanya Shinju. Haruki menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke arah Shinju. " _Dare_ _ga_?", tanya Haruki. " _Kuro_ Zetsu", kata Shinju. "Eh, _Kuro_ Zetsu?", tanya Haruki lagi.

" _Kuro_ Zetsu adalah salah satu ciptaan Yimayang- _sama_. Saat itu, Yimayang- _sama_ yang tak diketahui gendernya menaruh hati pada Namida- _sama_. Ketsueki- _sama_ yang mendengarnya marah dan memberi kutukan pada Yimayang- _sama_. Yaitu berupa segel kutukan pada dahinya. Mungkin anda saat ini mengenalnya berada di beberapa pemilik byakugan. Rinnegan berasal dari Ketsueki- _sama_ , Sharingan berasal dari Namida- _sama_. Jika tergabung maka akan membentuk kekkai genkai Rinne Sharingan, kekkai perlambang kekuatan perasaan Ketsueki dan Namida- _sama_. Yimayang- _sama_ sengaja diberi Byakugan agar tak bisa bersatu dengan Ketsueki maupun Namida- _sama_. Yimayang- _sama_ pun marah. Maka ia menciptakan sebuah makhluk untuk membunuh Ketsueki. Dinamakan _Kuro_ Zetsu. Sampai saat ini, ia masih hidup untuk membunuh para _Onmyo_ agar para _Tsuki_ maupun _Taiyo_ tak bisa bersatu", jelas Shinju panjang lebar.

Haruki menganggukkan kepala, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya

yang tertunda.

* * *

Hagoromo masih saja menatap bulan. Ditambah Hamura yang duduk disampingnya. Hagoromo menatap Hamura sekilas, tepat saat angin malam berhembus. Menambah pesona Hamura yang tak bisa dilihat Hagoromo saat siang hari. Bulu mata lentik, kelopak amethyst, rambut perak panjang, kulit putih, pancaran kelembutan melati. Hagoromo perlahan mulai gila.

Hamura yang merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi lalu menoleh. Terlihat Hagoromo yang menatapnya intens. Hamura mulai risih. "A-ada apa, _a_ - _a_ - _anija_?", tanya Hamura. Hagoromo kembali ke mode normal. Pandangannya beralih ke arah bulan.

Hamura menatap Hagoromo aneh. Jantungnya terasa ingin melompat keluar. Hagoromo menoleh ke arah Hamura. Hamura langsung salting melihat Hagoromo. Entah mengapa, Hagoromo terlihat malu. "Uhm. Hamura. Apa kau, mau?", tanya Hagoromo. Hamura langsung bingung. "Mau apa?", tanya Hamura. Hagoromo meraih kedua bahu Hamura.

"Aku ingin menciummu. Walau sekilas. Kumohon. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Biarkan aku tenang, Hamura", kata Hagoromo memohon. Hamura bingung. Wajahnya memerah. Tak kuasa menahan malu. Hamura melihat keadaan sekeliling. Sepi. Hanya berdua. Hamura menatap Hagoromo yang menunduk. Hamura yang merasa aneh, namun ia juga menginginkan apa yang diinginkan Hagoromo. Hamura mengangkat bahu Hagoromo, otomatis Hagoromo mendogak dan duduk tegak.

Dengan wajah merah padam, Hamura mengangguk kecil. Pertanda setuju. Hagoromo yang sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium mulut Hamura yang terbuka sedikit itu. Hagoromo sendiri juga memeluk tubuh Hamura dengan lengan kiri dan menahan kepala Hamura dengan tangan kanan.

Hamura tak bisa berkelit. Bahkan memberontak pun tak bisa. Mundur pun susah karena kedua kaki Hagoromo turut menahan badan Hamura. Hagoromo melumatkan mulut Hamura sedikit, dan suara lenguhan dari Hamura mulai terdengar. Hagoromo hanya ingin menenangkan diri, tiada nafsu ataupun rasa mencium Hamura, namun, Hamura tampak menikmatinya.

Hagoromo mulai tenang perlahan-lahan dengan melumatkan mulut Hamura dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hamura. Hamura menarik rambut spike Hagoromo, sedangkan Hagoromo membelai lembut rambut pankang Hamura. Setelah agak lama, Hagoromo melepas ciuman. Tampak seutas tali benang saliva yang menggantung di kedua ujung lidah Hagoromo dan Hamura. Hagoromo mencium Hamura lagi, lalu melepaskannya.

Hamura sendiri malu. Maka ia cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Hagoromo. Namun, apa daya bahwa Hagoromo belum melepas pelukannya. " _Arigatou_ , Hamura", kata Hagoromo kepada Hamura. Hamura hanya tersenyum. Namun, dalam hati ia sedih karena bukan karena cinta Hagoromo menciumnya.

Hagoromo dan Hamura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk rumah. Tampak Haruki dengan wajah norak yang pernah ditunjukkannya. _Imej_ Haruki sebagai seorang _Onmyo_ , seorang Uchiha, seorang Namikaze, seorang Kurama, dan seorang Yamanaka terasa hilang. Haruki sepertinya lupa untuk mengontrol raut wajahnya. Ia menatap kedua _anija_ nya dengan mata melotot. Ditambah mulut menganga seperti ikan koi menambah kesan idiot dalam jiwa Haruki.

Di kedua tangannya, beberapa buku dan gukungan yang ia pegang hampir terguling karena tubuhnya yang agak bergetar. Namun, dengan sigap ditangkap gulungan dan buku-buku yang ia bawa sebelum kegaduhan muncul. Haruki dengan perlahan menaruh buku di lantai. "K-k-kayaknya, Hamu- _nii_. Aku nggak jadi minta kopi deh. N-ntar gak bisa tidur lagi", kata Haruki dengan nada kaya orang shock.

Hamura yang malu bukan main segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukam Hagoromo. Belum juga Hamura menjawab, Haruki sudah lari terlebih dahulu. Takut kena semprot Hagoromo. Hagoromo sendiri hanya bengong melihat imotonya.

Lalu, ia menatap Hamura yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Hagoromo segera memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Ugh, _anija_. Haruki pasti sudah melihat sejak tadi kegiatan ini", kata Hamura. Hagoromo hanya mengelus-elus kepala dan punggung Hamura untuk menenangkan.

* * *

Haruki saat ini tampak lari dengan berjinjit agar tak terdengat suara derap kakinya. Shinju tetap mengekor di belakang. Haruki berlari menuju kamarnya, dan melihat posisi makhluk berekor yang kini berwujud manusia tak kasat mata. "Haruki- _sama_. Sebaiknya anda tidur. Karena besok anda harus ke kuil Shinju", kata Shinju lalu menghilang. Haruki yang masih terlihat shock itu hanya mengangguk, dan dengan tampang kusut, ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Haruki masih rada kaget. "Hago- _nii_ mencium Hamu- _nii_ hanya untuk menenangkan diri? Hamu- _nii_ pasti sedih. Ah, sebaiknya. Aku tidur untuk besok pagi ke kuil Shinju. Rencanaku selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan oleh _kaa_ - _san_ ", kata Haruki.

* * *

Sementara Haruki sudah terlelap, Hagoromo dan Hamura membawa buku yang dipesan kepada Haruki, ingin mengembalikan kepada yang punya, namun apa daya sang pemilik tidur, maka bukunya disimpan di ruangan Hagoromo.

Ketika trio H tidur, Kaguya diam-diam bangun dan berbicara dengan Shinju di ruang tamu dengan keadaan seluruh jendela dan pintu kamar atau ruangan lainnya tertutup rapat. Mereka berharap omongan mereka tak terdengar oleh sang _Kuro_ Zetsu.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **Yah, maafkan saya kalau lime nya agak gimana gitu. Dan, disini juga terlalu banyam unsur sejarah daripada** _ **romance**_ **nya. Jadi,** _ **gomennasai**_ **.**

 **Disini,** _ **Kuro**_ **Zetsu saya jadiin AU. Kalau di anime,** _ **kuro**_ **zetsu atau** _ **black**_ **zetsu makhkuk ciptaan Kaguya, kalau di fic ini, jadi miliknya Yimayang.**

 **Harap beritahu kalau ada kesalahan.** _ **Arigatou**_ **sudah membaca, minna...**

 **Review bagi yang mau saja...**


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

Hamura-Chan and OC © Kinohara Hyuuki no Hasu Yangu

Teen Semi Mature with Romance, Family, and MAYBE General Genres

Don't Like Don't Read, Language, Boys Love, Yaoi, Ōtsutsukicest (Ōtsutsuki Incest), Twincest (Twin Incest), OC, OOC, Semi AU, Rare Pair

Typos, GaJe, Garing, Alay (pakai Banget), Alur Kecepatan, Kata-kata Gak Jelas, Kata-Kata Kurang Berkenan

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki x Hamura Ōtsutsuki Pair

Haruki Ōtsutsuki, Ryumi Hozuki (Migite Ōtsutsuki), Hikaru Hozuki (Hikaru Ōtsutsuki), Hikari Hozuki (Hikari Ōtsutsuki), Masaki Ōtsutsuki, Kotone Ōtsutsuki, Yamuna, Yasuko Ōtsutsuki as My OC in this story

Shinju (Female Ten Tails), Juubi (Male Ten Tails), and Inmoyan (Female Yimayang) is My Gender Bender in this story

A/N : Libur dulu ya dari HIATUS, wkwkwk. Yah, saya sendiri juga bingung. Karena sejak UTS dan Olimpiade, saya dilarang buat menulis, jadi _mood_ untuk menulis jadi hilang. Disini, juga diceritakan masa lalu dari Haruki Ōtsutsuki. Untuk selanjutnya, silahkan membaca daripada eneg sama celotehan saya, ahaha.

ONLY FOR FUN, NOTHING ELSE !

RnR...

* * *

Last Chapter :

Sementara Haruki sudah terlelap, Hagoromo dan Hamura bersama-sama membawa buku dan gulungan yang sebelumnya mereka pesan kepada Haruki. Sebenarnya, ingin mengembalikannya kepada yang punya, namun apa daya sang pemilik telah tertidur, maka bukunya disimpan di ruangan Hagoromo.

Ketika trio H tertidur, Kaguya diam-diam bangun dan berbicara dengan Shinju di ruang tamu dengan keadaan seluruh jendela dan pintu kamar atau ruangan lainnya tertutup rapat. Mereka berharap omongan mereka tak terdengar oleh sang _Kuro_ Zetsu.

* * *

Setelah mengecek dan memasang segel peredam suara berlapis-lapis di sekeliling kediaman, baru mereka bisa tenang. Kaguya izin sebentar untuk membuat ocha dua gelas. Satu untuk Shinju, satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Agar Shinju bisa meminum atau memakan sesuatu, Kaguya membubuhi bubuk yang dikhususkan agar Shinju bisa memakan semua makanan atau minuman yang disediakan manusia.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau makhluk tinta hitam sialan itu sudah muncul. Bukankah sebelumnya sudah disegel oleh Onmyō no Nana beberapa tahun yang lalu?", tanya Kaguya pada Shinju. Ia meneguk gelas ocha miliknya. Shinju hanya diam menatap Onmyō no Kyuu yang kini dihadapannya itu. Ia tahu siapa 'tinta hitam sialan' yang dimaksud oleh Kaguya Ōtsutsuki itu.

"Saya sendiri juga merasa aneh. Darimana dia bia lepas dari segelnya. Padahal, Onmyō no Nana menyegelnya dalam suatu tempat terpencil di Kamigami no Kuni. Dan itu pun berada dalam 7 lapisan tanah dan lapisan segel hingga 10.000 lapisan. Dan itu pun segel itu melibatkan unsur _yin_ dan _yang_ , 4 unsur elemen, yakni air, tanah, api, udara, dan juga melibatkan nyawanya sendiri dan kehancuran besar ¾ fisik Kamigami no Kuni", jelas Shinju.

Keduanya lama terdiam. Lalu, Kaguya berceloteh lagi, "Pasti tinta hitam sialan itu ingin berbuat sesuatu. Sesuai dengan keinginannya dahulu. Ingin menghancurkan memisahkan para Taiyō dari para Tsuki. Dengan langkah pertama adalah menghancurkan para Onmyō. Setelah Onmyō hancur, ia menghasut Taiyō dan Tsuki untuk saling memusuhi. Dengan begitu, keseimbangan dunia akan goyah. Lalu bumi dan bulan hancur. Ia akan membuat dunia baru lagi dari sisa tanah bumi dan bulan dan ia menjadikan dirinya sebagai penguasa baru".

Shinju menyeruput ocha panas miliknya. Shinju sedang tak ada _mood_ atau ide untuk membahas tentang hal ini. Onmyō no Juu a.k.a Onmyō no Sharingan a.k.a Haruki Ōtsutsuki memarahinya tadi sore. Kini, ia harus meladeni sang Onmyō no Kyuu yang tak lain adalah Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, _kaa-san_ dari Onmyō no Juu, yang dari tadi celotehan seperti orang gila yang mengobrol dengan seekor kucing yang memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

Shinju menghela nafas panjang. "Saya sendiri juga bingung bagaimana ia bisa lepas dari segel itu. Kalau menurut saya sih, _Kuro_ Zetsu-". "Jangan panggil namanya. Aku muak mendengar namanya", kata Kaguya memutus perkataan Shinju. Shinju _sweatdrop_ dalam hati.

Shinju pun berdeham, lalu melanjutkan. "Saya sendiri juga bingung bagaimana ia bisa lepas dari segel itu. Kalau menurut saya sih, si tinta hitam sialan itu memiliki _partner_ ", kata Shinju. Sukses membuat Kaguya hampir menyemburkan ocha miliknya. " _Matte. Partner_?", tanya Kaguya.

"Itu sih mungkin saja. Tapi, untuk lebih lanjut, saya perlu untuk meminjam buku tentang klan Ōtsutsuki. Yang dimiliki Onmyō no Juu- _sama_ tak lengkap. Yang lengkapnya ada di kuil pohon suci. Namun, saya rada males untuk mengambilnya sekarang. Dan buku itu ada di perpustakaan. Dan buku itu juga tak boleh dibawa kemana-mana. Bagi yang mau membaca juga tak boleh sembarangan orang. Sungguh mengesalkan Migite- _san_. Tapi, kadang ada tujuannya sih perlakuan orang bisa nyebelin", kata Shinju sebal.

"Mungkin, saya akan melakukan ini demi anda bisa membacanya, Onmyō no-". "Jangan repot-repot memanggil kami para Ōnmyo dengan sebutan. Panggil saja pakai nama aslinya. Gomen kalau motong terus", kata Kaguya (lagi-lagi) memotong perkataan Shinju. Shinju udah agak emosi, namun ia menahan diri dengan menghela nafas panjang diam-diam.

"Baiklah. Mungkin, saya akan melakukan hal nekad ini demi anda bisa membaca tentang asal-usul tinta hitam sialan itu, Kaguya- _sama_ ", kata Shinju. Kaguya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. **'Memangnya mau melakukan apa dia?'** , batin Kaguya. Shinju hanya diam sembari menatap tatapan Kaguya kepadanya. "Mungkin, Kaguya- _sama_ ingin tahu saya ingin melakukan apa", kata Shinju, sepertinya ia mengerti maksud tersirat mata _amethsyt_ Kaguya.

Shinju pun berbisik kepada Kaguya. Kaguya awal-awal sih manggut-manggut, namun kemudian, ia melotot. Kaguya segera menjauh dari tangan Shinju yang menutupi mulutnya. "Buset lo. Kau sudah gila, Shinju?. Kau bisa mati terbunuh oleh Kohaku Ryumi a.k.a Migite Ōtsutsuki itu", kata Kaguya dengan nada menyentak, dan kata-kata gaulz miliknya pun keluar.

 _SREK_. Pintu geser tuang tamu tergeser. Membuat Kaguya dan Shinju kaget setengah mati. Hampir saja ocha mereka tumpah. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu.

Haruki nongol di daun pintu ruang tamu dengan rambut kusut masai, mata bengkak, _plus_ air liur yang membekas garis di ujung bibirnya. Shinju menahan tawanya. "Haruki, hapus air liurmu itu", perintah Kaguya tegas. Haruki langsung terkejut, otomatis matanya melek seger. Lalu, ia pun menghapus bekas air liurnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Haruki menatap Shinju yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Terdengar pula suara cekikikan pelan. "Oi, Shinju- _chan_. Ngapain ketawa?. Ngaku aja deh, kalau Shinju- _chan_ juga pernah bikin pulau kaya aku tapi lebih parah lagi", kata Haruki meledek. Tubuh Shinju mematung dan tawanya berhenti. **'Bener juga ya'** , akui Shinju dalam hati.

Haruki pun ikut nimbrung bersama sang _kaa-san_ dan Shinju. "Haruki, _kaa-san_ harap berhati-hatilah saat ke kuil pohon suci bersama Shinju nanti. Ini malam hari. Dan mungkin saja tinta hitam sialan itu mengacau jalanmu", kata Kaguya. Haruki memiringan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. "Maksud dari tinta hitam sialan?", tanya Haruki.

Dengan BETE yang ditahan-tahan, Kaguya menjawab pertanyaan putrinya itu. " _Kuro_ Zetsu", jawab Kaguya. Haruki pun mengangguk. "Oh ya, _kaa-san_ , Shinju- _chan_. Aku punya berita heboh", kata Haruki sembari tersenyum penuh rahasia. " _Nani_?", tanya Kaguya dan Shinju bersamaan.

Haruki pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke tengah meja, bersamaan dengan Kaguya dan Shinju yang mendekatkan telinga mereka mendekati Haruki. Haruki pun membisikkan sesuatu. Membuat Kaguya dan Shinju melotot sembari tersenyum-senyum GaJe. "Yakin?", tanya Kaguya. "Beneran, _kaa-san_. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Mau ku putarkan pengelihatanku?", tanya Haruki.

Sekedar info, Haruki mampu mengulangi apa yang ia lihat dengan sharingannya dengan menyentuh suatu benda yang ia inginkan. Diantara pemilik sharingan, hanya Tenji, Haruki, Masaki, Indra, dan Kotone lah yang mampu melakukan hal ini.

Haruki pun menutup mata, lalu menyentuh permukaan meja, lalu dari meja, muncul sebuah layar berbentuk lingkaran. Kaguya dan Shinju terkejut melihat apa yang ditampilkan di layar lingkaran itu. Shinju sudah menjauh duluan karena ia tak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sementara Kaguya demen liat sampai akhir.

Setelah selesai, Haruki membuka mata dan menguap. " _Kaa-san_ , Shinju- _chan_ , sudah percaya?", tanya Haruki. Kaguya dan Shinju hanya mengangguk-angguk. Lidah mereka kelu, ingin berbicara, namun lidahnya serasa diikat dan tenggorokan mereka kering. Kaguya dan Shinju cepat-cepat meminum ocha mereka.

"Baiklah, _kaa-san_ , Shinju- _chan_. Aku mau tidur lagi. _Oyasumi_ ", kata Haruki lalu berdiri. Ia pun berbalik dan menggeser pintu. Lalu.. _SREK_. Pintu dengan keras digeser. Membuat Kaguya dan Shinju lompat kodok. " _Oyasumi_ ", balas mereka berdua.

"Hemph. Haruki _hime-sama_ tak bisa pelan kalau melakukan sesuatu", kata Shinju. Kaguya hanya menghela nafas. "Memang sih. Sama seperti Taiyō no Kyuu", kata Kaguya. 'Taiyō no Kyuu' yang dimaksud Kaguya adalah suaminya, Tenji, yang kini berubah marga dan resmi menjadi anggota klan Ōtsutsuki.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan itu demi aku?. Ya, sih emang nggak ada cara lain. Tapi cari cara yang bagus gitu kek. Masa nyolong berkas sih. Kaya maling gak ada kerjaan saja", kata Kaguya. Mulai deh Kaguya ngomong aneh-anehnya. Shinju pun _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Seingat saya, Kaguya- _sama_. Akan saya jelaskan. Saya agak ingat sedikit. Namun secara rinci ada dibuku. Yimayang- _sama_ memiliki wujud _on'na_ ", kata Shinju. "Wujud _on'na_?", tanya Kaguya. Raut Shinju berubah menjadi serius.

"Wujud wanita Yimayang- _sama_ bernama Inmoyan- _sama_. Inmoyan- _sama_ adalah sisi feminin dari Yimayang- _sama_. Ketsueki- _sama_ dan Namida- _sama_ sengaja membagi dua wujud Yimayang- _sama_ , untuk menjadikan sebagai istri Yimayang- _sama_. Sejak saat itu, Yimayang- _sama_ menjadi seorang laki-laki. Namun, Yimayang- _sama_ yang saat itu sedang menjalani hukuman, menolak Inmoyan- _sama_ sebagai istrinya. Maka, Inmoyan- _sama_ bunuh diri. Dan sisi feminin dari Yimayang- _sama_ hilang. Selanjutnya, Yimayang- _sama_ meninggal. Sebelumnya, Yimayang- _sama_ membagi dua wujud hewan peliharaannya, yakni Makhluk Ekor-Sepuluh. Sisi femininnya adalah saya, dan sisi maskulinnya bernama Juubi. Saya pergi mencari Juubi setelah kematian Yimayang- _sama_. Namun, pada akhirnya, saya dibuang oleh Onmyō no San yang menemukan saya yang bersembunyi di suatu gua di Kamigami no Kuni. Dan kemudian, saya mendarat disini", jelas Shinju, wajahnya berubah menjadi muram.

Shinju berjalan mendekati jendela, lalu membukanya. Untung saja, Kaguya sudah memasang peredam suara berlapis luar dalam.

"Juubi, oh Juubi. Kau sudah menemaniku beberapa hari di gua saat itu. Mencarikanku makanan, dan melawan musuh yang menyerangku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sahabat. Malah sebagai kekasih. Namun, aku tak bisa menemuimu karena jarak yang begitu jauh. Kuharap, kita bisa bertemu kembali", kata Shinju sembari melihat bulan yang saat ini sedang purnama.

Shinju pun menutup jendela. Lalu berbalik dan kembali duduk di meja. Kaguya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tanda mengerti. "Lalu, apa maksudmu sedang menjalani hukuman?", tanya Kaguya tak mengerti. "Hal itu tak boleh dikatakan oleh Yimayang- _sama_ dan Inmoyan- _sama_. Sebelumnya, saya sendiri juga dirawat Inmoyan- _sama_ beberapa tahun sebelum ia bunuh diri", jelas Shinju.

"Lalu, _Kuro_ Zetsu sendiri adalah makhluk ciptaan Yimayang- _sama_ untuk menghancurkan Ketsueki- _sama_ karena Yimayang- _sama_ ketahuan jatuh cinta sama Namida- _sama_. Setelah mengambil jalan damai, Yimayang- _sama_ berusaha menghancurkan makhluk ciptaannya itu, namun tak pernah berhasil. Lalu, ia menyegelnya. Namun, 10 tahun setelah kematian Yimayang- _sama_ , yakni masa Taiyō, Tsuki, dan Onmyō no Ichi hidup. Tepat saat itu pula, Taiyō dan Tsuki no Ichi memiliki anak yang memiliki kekkai genkai rinne sharingan. Dan, anak itu pun dihasut oleh si tinta hitam sialan yang berhasil lolos dari segel itu untuk melakukan Mugen Tsukoyomi. Dengan melakukan itu, si tinta hitam sialan itu mendapat _partner_ bernama _Shiro_ Zetsu dengan gender wanita. Sosok itu merupakan seorang _on'na_ yang terkena Mugen Tsukoyomi. Lalu, pada masa Onmyō no Nana, si tinta hitam sialan itu pun disegel. Namun, Onmyō no Nana tak mengetahui kalau si wanita tinta putih sialan itu _partner_ si pria tinta hitam sialan. Saya sendiri baru menyadarinya 2 tahun sebelum anda lahir. Kini, saya mengetahui, dimana saat ini Juubi disegel. Saya sempat ke kamar Haruki- _sama_ yang saat itu sedang terlelap. Ia mengingau dan menyebut-nyebut nama 'Masaki'", jelas Shinju.

' **Masaki, Masaki'** , batin Kaguya. "Lho, maksudnya Masaki yang berada di Noboru no Kuni, ±10.000 km barat daya dari Sou no Kuni?", kata Kaguya. "Benar, dialah _jinchuuriki_ dari Juubi dan kaki tangan dari si tinta hitam sialan, dan juga reinkarnasi dari Inmoyan- _sama_. Reinkarnasi Yimayang- _sama_ bernama Onmyō dari bahasa Jepang berarti _Yin-Yang_ , dan reinkarnasi dari Inmoyan- _sama_ adalah Yinyang dari bahasa Mandarin yang juga berarti _Yin-Yang_. Jika Onmyō yang sudah menikah, maka suami/istri dari seorang Onmyō adalah seorang Yinyang", jelas Shinju.

"Masaki adalah teman pertama kali dalam kehidupan Haruki. Saat itu, anda membuangnya di pohon suci, dan aku membisikkan kepada seorang kakek tua yang saat itu merupakan pencari nafkah dari Noboru no Kuni. Ia pun membawa kerumahnya. Tak lama, ia meninggal, dan menyuruh Haruki untuk pergi. Ia tiba di pantai Noboru no Kuni dan bertemu Masaki. Saat itu, Haruki berusia 6 tahun dan Masaki 8 tahun. Haruki diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah Masaki oleh _tou-san_ Masaki. Namun, 4 tahun kemudian, Masaki dan keluarga pindah, membuat Haruki bingung harus kemana. Ia pun mengelilingi dunia dan kembali kemari pada usia 19 tahun. Haruki adalah Onmyō no Juu, dan Masaki adalah Yinyang Shi (Yinyang 10). Tampaknya, Haruki pertama kali bertemu langsung jatuh cinta. Kasihan Haruki- _sama_. Ia mencintai orang yang dibenci klan. Turut prihatin, turut prihatin", jelas Shinju.

Kaguya menghela nafas. Setitik air mata muncul di pelupuk matanya. Turut prihatin dengan putrinya yang mendapat nasib sesial ini. Kini ia mengerti. Dibalik wajah ceria dengan rambut pirang cerah secerah matahari, namun rambut putrinya itu pirang pucat, seakan dikepalanya ada kesedihan mendalam.

"Sekarang, kau yakin ingin mencuri buku tentang klan Ōtsutsuki itu di perpustakaan kuil pohon suci?", tanya Kaguya. "Yah, saya tidak ada cara lain selain hal ini sih. Baiklah, Kaguya- _sama_. Saya pergi dulu", kata Shinju pamit, lalu menghilang menjadi asap dalam penerangan lampu ruang tamu.

Kaguya mendecih. "Pergi-pergi tuh minum habisin dulu. Langsung pergi aja. Percuma dong kalau aku bikin ocha", kata Kaguya sembari menatap gelas bekas ocha Shinju yang tinggal setengah dengan tatapan kesal.

Segera, ia membuka lapisan segel perendam suara. Kaguya menoleh kesana-kemari. Setelah memastikan semua beres, ia membawa gelas ocha miliknya dan gelas ocha bekas Shinju ke ruang dapur untuk dicuci, lalu berlanjut ke kamar tidur untuk tidur sebentar.

* * *

Malam hari, waktu yang tepat Haruki pergi ke pohon suci. Beberapa saat setelah Kaguya membicarakan tentang 'tinta hitam sialan' dengan Shinju, Haruki pun bersiap menuju kuil pohon suci malam itu juga. Haruki memakai kimono khusus gadis pendeta yang diberi Ryumi beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Kaa-san_ , saya berangkat dulu", kata Haruki pamit kepada Kaguya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Haruki. Jangan lupa kirim kabar", kata Kaguya. Haruki hanya menanggapi jawaban sang _kaa-san_ dengan menjawab _Ha'i._ Ditemani Shinju yang tembus pandang, Haruki berjalan menembus kegelapan malam.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan dan bintang, dan juga lampion merah yang dibawa Haruki, Kaguya menatap rambut pirang pucat putrinya yang perlahan menjauh. Kaguya menerawang ke langit malam. " _Anija_ , hanya dengan menatap putriku lah aku bisa mengurangi rasa rindu pada _anija_. Shinkō- _nii_ , kapan berkunjung lagi?", tanya Kaguya. Berharap sang _anija_ , Shinkō Ōtsutsuki di Kamigami no Kuni bisa mendengarnya.

Setelah bayangan sang putri tak tampak lagi, ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Ia pun mengunci pintu rumah. Ia pun membuka jendela yang menghadap pohon suci. Di jalan setapak yang menuju pohon suci, ia melihat sosok berambut pirang pucat membawa sebuah lampion merah berlari menuju pohon suci.

Kaguya menghela nafas. Pandangannya menerawang kembali ke arah langit. Seakan agar bulan dan bintang yang ada bisa mendengar perasaannya. Setelah cukup, ia lalu menutup kembali jendela. Kaguya bersandar ke jendela sebentar. Lalu, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kamar tidur.

* * *

Matahari muncul mengawali pagi di Sou no Kuni. Dan cahayanya perlahan memasuki celah-celah rumah. Disusul kokokan nyaring dari sang ayam sebagai alarm pagi. Disusul pula nyanyian burung di dahan-dahan pohon.

Banyak laki-laki dan beberapa anak kecil yang perlahan keluar rumah sembari membawa pacul di punggung. Sembari sang istri melihat sang laki-laki dan anak-anak laki-lakinya pergi menuju ladang. Sedangkan ia dan anak-anak perempuannya, berbagi tugas dalam mengurus rumah. Ada yang mencuci baju, mencuci bekas sarapan, atau sekedar menyapu lantai atau memanen hasil perkebunan.

Hagoromo terbangun dan langsung mandi. Berbeda dengan Hamura. Sang _otouto_ terlebih dahulu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Selanjutnya, menyapa alam dengan membuka jendela. Hamura bisa melihat layangan-layangan yang melayang di udara.

Tampak layang-layang itu berasal dari anak-anak kecil yang bermain ria di area kediamannya. Hamura lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya, lalu mandi. Inilah kebiasaan Hamura dan Haruki. Sebelumnya, ia seperti Hagoromo, hanya saja dengan celoteh sang _kaa-san_ dan sang _imoto_ sukses membuatnya hal ini menjadi kebiasaannya.

Setelah selesai mandi, mereka keluar ruangan mereka menuju ruang makan. Hagoromo dan Hamura terbiasa memakai yukata di rumah. Hamura rata-rata memiliki yukata putih sesuai rambutnya, dengan dominan warna lainnya, dan Hagoromo rata-rata memiliki yukata coklat sesuai rambutnya, dengan warna dominan warna lainnya pula.

Hagoromo memakai yukata coklat miliknya. Hamura memakai yukata putih dengan motif daun palm berwarna biru muda. Rambut perak panjangnya ia ikat biasa. Mereka berdua menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di ruang makan.

Tampak Tenji sang _tou-san_ membaca dokumen sembari meminum ocha. Hagoromo dan Hamura menghampiri meja makan. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , _tou-san_ ", kata mereka bersamaan. Tenji menoleh, melihat kedua putranya sudah siap untuk makan.

"Duduklah, Hagoromo, Hamura", perintah Tenji. Hagoromo dan Hamura segera duduk sesuai perintah sang _tou-san_. Tak lama, Kaguya datang dengan nampan berukuran sedang dengan 3 gelas ocha dan 4 mangkuk ramen dengan sayuran. " _Itadakimasu_ ", kata mereka serempak. Lalu, mereka makan dengan tenang.

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening dan canggung memenuhi jiwa mereka. Si kembar Ōtsutsuki itu merasa ada keanehan. Biasanya, pagi-pagi, akan begitu heboh dan sarapan akan menyenangkan, sampai lupa waktu. Kini, berbeda. Pagi-pagi begitu tenang.

"Ano...", kata Hamura tiba-tiba. Suara lembut itu sukses sang _tou-san_ , _kaa-san_ , dan sang _anija_ kesayangan menoleh ke arahnya. Hamura canggung mendadak. Ia bingung akan bilang apa. Tenji mengangguk-angguk.

"Pagi ini, terasa berbeda daripada pagi-pagi sebelumnya", kata Tenji. "Karena salah satu wanita disini hanya ada seorang", lanjut Tenji. Kaguya, Hagoromo, dan Hamura mengangguk-angguk. Benar juga yang dikatakan sang _tou-san_.

Keempatnya pun melanjutkan makan. "Hagoromo, kau bisa pergi berlatih sendiri dahulu di halaman samping. Kami masih ada urusan dengan otouto kesayanganmu ini", kata Kaguya. Hagoromo bingung, namun daripada memperpanjang urusan, ia pun menjawab, " _Ha'i_ ".

Setelah selesai makan, Hagoromo pun menaruh sumpit diatas mangkuknya, lalu berdiri. Kemudian membungkuk, dan dibalas bungkukkan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga. Selanjutnya, Hagoromo berdiri tegak dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang makan, menggeser pintu untuk membuka, lalu menggesernya lagi untuk menutup.

Pandangan Kaguya dan Tenji beralih kepada Hamura sang putra kedua. Suasana tegang memenuhi ruangan. Punggung Hamura berkeringat. Raut wajahnya menampilkan sedikit ketakutan. Ia pun menelan ludah. "Eugh.. ano.. ada apa?", tanya Hamura pelan. Tenji dan Kaguya bukannya menjawab, malah menatap tajam putra keduanya itu.

Sukses membuat Hamura jantungan. Hamura melompat mundur. "H-he, _to-tou-san, ka-kaa-san_ , ja-jangan mem-membuat-buatku ta-ta-takut setengah mati pa-pa-gi-pagi", kata Hamura takut. Seluruh tubuhnya hampir saja bergetar.

Tenji dan Kaguya tertawa. Hamura bingung. Ia pun mendekati meja kembali. "Hahaha, senangnya bisa mengerjai Hamura. Benar bukan, Kaguya?", tanya Tenji. Kaguya hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Hamura mengedip-ngedipkan kedua _amethyst_ nya bingung. Hamura pun ikut tertawa paksa.

Tenji dan Kaguya pun berhenti tertawa. "Baiklah langsung ke inti. Kau suka Hagoromo, bukan?", tanya Tenji. Sukses membuat Hamura membatu. Namun, ia mengangguk. Pipi putihnya berubah menjadi merah. Ia menunduk. "Tak perlu begitu, Hamura", kata Tenji lagi.

" _Kaa-san_ dengar kau berciuman dengan Hagoromo semalam di depan teras rumah", kata Kaguya. Kedua pipi Hamura tambah memerah dan ia spontan mendogak. Terlihat jelas bahwa wajah Hamura mirip kepiting rebus siap saji. "Mengakulah. _Imoto_ sudah memaparkan semuanya pada _kaa-san_ ", kata Kaguya. Hamura pun terpaksa mengangguk.

"Hm, sepertinya, jiwa Namida- _sama_ benar-benar sudah tampak dari dirimu, Tsuki no Juu", kata Tenji. "Yah, kau benar, Tenji", kata Kaguya. Hamura berdeham. Wajahnya masih memerah. Seketika, Tenji dan Kaguya berhenti mengobrol.

"A-ano. Itu Hagoromo- _nii_ yang meminta", kata Hamura. Kaguya tersenyum. Dari amethsytnya, ia bisa melihat bahwa putra keduanya tak berbohong. "Kenapa kau tak memanggil kakakmu itu dengan sufiks – _kun_?", tanya Tenji. Hamura menunduk.

" _Ha'i_. Hagoromo- _kun_ meminta saya untuk menerima ciumannya agar Hagoromo- _kun_ bisa meredakan gejolak nafsunya. Namun, saya malah menikmati hal itu. Yah, jarang-jarang sih, hehehe", kata Hamura sembari mengelus-elus pipinya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Kaguya dan Tenji hanya geleng-geleng kepala sembari ber'ck ck' ria.

Tenji pun memanggil pengawal setianya, Yamuna. Tak lama, "Anda memanggil saya, Tenji- _sama_?", tanya seseorang di depan pintu ruang makan. Rupanya Yamuna. "Ya, temani saya patroli", kata Tenji lalu berdiri. "Matte. Dimana istrimu, Aino?. Akhir-akhir ini ia tak terlihat", kata Tenji.

"Istri saya mengandung, Tenji- _sama_. Saat ini sedang ada di kamarnya", kata Yamuna. "Oh. Kenapa tak bilang kalau istrimu mengandung. Pasti istriku akan mengirim suplemen vitamin khas Kamigami no Kuni untuk bayi dalam kandungan dan kesehatan istrimu itu", kata Tenji.

"Itu benar-benar merepotkan, Tenji- _sama_. Saya-". "Siapa yang repot. Kita semua keluarga. Bukankah begitu, Kaguya- _chan_?", tanya Tenji. Kaguya hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan. Kaguya- _chan_ , aku pergi dulu", kata Tenji. "Hati-hati di jalan, Tenji- _kun_ ", kata Kaguya. Lalu, Tenji pun menghilang dari pandangan Kaguya.

* * *

Di luar, dengan bantuan sinar matahari, Hagoromo berlatih rinnegan, six path mode, dan energi _yang_ miliknya. Hagoromo sendiri dikit-dikit melongok ke jendela ruang makan yang terbuka. Ia _kepo_ dengan apa yang dibicarakan dengan sang _kaa-san_ dan adiknya, sampai-sampai dia, sang _anija_ tak diperbolehkan tahu.

Ia hendak berlatih lagi, namun terhenti melihat Haori berjalan melewati gerbang halamannya. Hagoromo segera menghampiri Haori. " _Ohayou_ , Haori", sapa Hagoromo. Haori terkejut, lalu menatap arah suara. Mendadak, rasa takut menggelayuti diri Haori.

"Mau kemana, Haori?", tanya Hagoromo. Haori menggenakan pakaian setelah putih, dengan rompi berwarna abu-abu cerah. "Uhm, ano...", kata Haori takut-takut. Ia tak mau Hagoromo tahu. "Ano, ingin melihatmu saja", kata Haori bohong.

"Ah, rupanya begitu. Masuk saja dulu. Haruki sedang tak ada di rumah", kata Hagoromo ramah. Haori diam, ia menunduk, wajahnya tampak memancarkan kesedihan. "Ano. _Gomennasai_ , aku buru-buru. Tolong, jangan lupakan diriku ya. _Sayonara_ ", kata Haori, lalu buru-buru berbalik dan berjalan sendirian.

Hagoromo memandang punggung tubuh dan rambut hitam panjang Haori yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan dengan bingung. **'Apa maksudnya 'jangan lupakan diriku'?'** , batin Hagoromo.

Hagoromo segera berlari menuju jendela dapur yang terbuka lebar. " _Kaa-san, tou-san, otouto_ ", kata Hagoromo dadakan. Hamura meloncat melihat sang _anija_ muncul di jendela. Kaguya mengelus-elus dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya, sedangkan Tenji mengatur nafas.

"Ada apa, Hagoromo. Kau mengejutkan kami", kata Tenji. Hagoromo tanpa basa-basi langsung nyerocos. "Tadi, saya melihat Haori- _chan_ datang. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih. Aku bingung ia mau ngapain kemari. Ternyata hanya melihatku. Lalu, katanya ia buru-buru pergi. Kemudian, ia berkata 'Tolong, jangan lupakan diriku ya'. Apa maksudnya?", tanya Hagoromo diakhir cerocosannya.

Seketika, badan Kaguya mereka banjir keringat dingin. Tak kalah lagi Hamura. Hamura yang tahu apa yang dibicarakan Hagoromo perasaannya campur menjadi satu.

Senang, karena orang yang ia benci akhirnya pergi. Khawatir, sang _anija_ mengamuk kalau diberitahu. Takut, kalaupun ia tak bakal bisa menahan amarah Hagoromo. Dan, sedih, merasakan sang _anija_ akan kehilangan orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

' **Buset.** _ **Anija**_ **udah tahu titik tahu dari masalah korban pohon suci. Haduh, Shinju. Kau melakukan apalagi. Kenapa harus Haori. Kalau untuk membantuku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Lha ini, mungkin akan memperparah'** , batin Hamura.

Semuanya diam, tak ada yang berbicara. Hagoromo kesal. "Ayolah, tak ada yang menjawab?", tanya Hagoromo menahan amarah. Hagoromo melihat Hamura. "Eh, Hamura, tak ada jawaban?", tanya Hagoromo. Hamura lompat kodok, lalu mendogak, lalu menunduk.

Hagoromo kesal bukan main. Melihatnya, Hamura segera berkata, "Mendingan Hagoromo-nii melanjutkan latihan. Nanti aku ingin mencoba elemen _yin_ milikku melawan elemen _yang_ milik _anija_ ", kata Hamura sembari tetap menunduk.

Hagoromo pun menuruti perkataan Hamura. Hagoromo segera pergi dan kembali berlatih. Kaguya menghela nafas. "Untung saja", kata mereka berdua. " _Arigatou_ , Hamura", kata Kaguya. Hamura hanya menunduk sembari muram.

* * *

Di kuil pohon suci yang bernama Shinboku. Kuil Shinboku terletak tepat di depan pohon suci. Haori telah berpakaian kimono putih. Dengan Haruki menggunakan kimono atasan putih dan bawahan merah berdiri di samping kiri Haori, dan Kohaku Ryumi, kepala kuil Shinboku yang menggunakan kimono yang sama dengan Haruki berdiri di kanan Haori.

Dan Shinju, dalam wujud ekor sepuluh berukuran sedang membuntuti di belakang Haori. Tak lupa, Tsinzu Mangekyō, Hikaru dan Hikari turut berjalan di kiri kanan Shinju.

Tepat di altar kuil Shinboku di depan akar Shinju yang terbuka lebar yang diperuntukkan untuk korban yang terpilih, Haori meminta berhenti. Haori, Haruki, Ryumi, Tsuinzu Mangekyō, dan Shinju bisa melihat beberapa mayat yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan akar pohon dan berjajar melintang.

"Sst, Haruki _imoto_ ", panggil Haori. Haruki pun mendekatkan telinganya. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu ' _imoto'_. Selanjutnya tidak. Kuharap ingatlah aku, Haruki _imoto_. Kumohon, ingatlah. Jangan bilang Hagoromo- _kun_. Sebelum hari ini, kemarin malam aku meminta kepada roh penunggu pohon suci agar aku direinkarnasikan dalam wujud lain. Wujudku selanjutnya adalah Yasuko Ōtsutsuki", kata Haori.

Haruki pun manggut-manggut mengerti. "Sudah selesai, Haori- _san_. Silahkan masuk", kata Ryumi sembari menunjuk jalan menggunakan tangan, pertanda mempersilahkan. Haori pun masuk ke lorong gelap dan berdiri di sana. Diam. Pandangannya kosong.

Perlahan, beberapa akar pohon suci melilit tubuhnya. Perlahan, wajahnnya tertutup. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Haruki yang tampak menahan air mata, Migite yang menutup kedua matanya, Shinju yang menatapnya kosong, dan Tsuinzu Mangekyō yang melambaikan tangan padanya dengan tatapan yang sedih.

Dan hal yang terakhir yang Haori ingat sampai akar pohon suci menyerap kekuatannya, adalah keluarga Ōtsutsuki di Sou no Kuni.

* * *

TSUDZUKU

* * *

A/N : Sengaja dipanjangin lagi, hehehe. Disini, mood saya lagi di trio H, dan kisha cinta OC saya. Jadi, mungkin tokoh dominan disini tokoh OC saya. Ahahahaha. Dan, yang bagian di kuil Shinboku, sebenarnya itu karangan sendiri, bukan sesuai anime. Hehehe. Silahkan review...


End file.
